Stefan and Caroline - Truth Behind The Lies
by LauraJean1992
Summary: Caroline gets herself into a pickle, and Stefan becomes her knight in shining armour, in more ways than one!
1. Chapter 1

**After reading a similar story, I decided I wanted to write my own version. What happens as Liz Forbes's wedding approaches and Caroline struggles to find the "boyfriend" she's been raving to her Mom about…**

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hi, Mom." I sighed as I answered her phone call late that morning

"Don't "hi me" like that, Caroline." she replied

"I'm sorry, I'm just running late for lectures." I admitted

"Well I just wanted to double check you're still coming home this weekend?" she asked "You are, aren't you?"

"Yes, Mom, I am." I informed her "I'll be there dinnertime Saturday."

"Great," she replied "and then the bridesmaid dress shopping can commence. I'll see you then. Love you."

"Love you too." I mirrored as she hung up the phone

STEFAN'S POV:

"Caroline, are you ready to go?" I asked my best friend as I walked into her dorm room

"Jesus, Stefan!" she proclaimed as she stuffed something under her pillow "I could've been doing anything."

"Good job you weren't then, isn't it?" I questioned "What've you just put under your pillow?"

"What?" she inquired

"You put something under your pillow, what was it?" I inquired

"Why do you care?" she asked

"I don't, it was just a question. Is it something you don't want me to see?" I asked

"Can you stop with the questions?" she inquired "We need to go!"

"Okay." I replied, holding out my arm to her

CAROLINE'S POV:

After dinner with Stefan, he escorted me back to my dorm room and I unlocked the door, stepping inside and turning to him…

"I'll see you tomorrow." he informed me

"Hey, Stefan, can you come in for a minute please?" I asked as he turned to leave

"Sure," he replied "what's up?"

I moved to my bed and pulled out the card, handing it to him… "Read it."

"Your Mom's getting married?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "Yeah, in a month."

"This is what you were hiding from me earlier, why?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Because I don't know what to do." I admitted

"What to do about what?" he asked "You're not making any sense, Caroline…"

"I've lied," I informed him "to my Mom. She thinks I'm with someone and I'm not."

"Why does she think you're with someone?" he questioned

"Because that's what I told her. She asked and I didn't want to sound sad so I said yes. And now she's expecting him to be at the wedding, only there is no him. What am I gonna do, Stefan?" I inquired

"Okay, first of all, just calm down. We'll sort this." he assured me "How about I come?"

"What?" I asked

"How about I come with you to the wedding?" he questioned

"Mom's gonna think you're my boyfriend though…" I informed him

"So?" he inquired

"So? Are you serious?" I inquired

"Why not?" he asked "You're my best friend and I know everything about you. Pretending to be your boyfriend will be easy."

"You say that now…" I sighed

"It will be," he replied "I'm sure of it, so what do you say?"

"I'm not sure, Stefan…" I admitted "I should just tell my Mom the truth."

"You do whatever you need to," he informed me "but the offer's on the table, okay?"

I nodded my head and smiled at him thankfully as he handed the invitation back to me. Pressing his lips against my cheek, I watched as he turned and made his way to my door…

"Stefan, wait!" I proclaimed "Okay, we'll do it."

 **What have Caroline and Stefan gotten themselves into?**


	2. Chapter 2

CAROLINE'S POV:

I couldn't believe I'd agreed to Stefan's plan. As I packed to go home for the weekend, Stefan and I having arranged for him to come too so he could meet Mom and her fiancée before the wedding, I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was going to go wrong…

"You ready, Caroline?" Stefan questioned, poking his head around my dorm room door

"No." I admitted "I think we're making a huge mistake!"

"I thought we'd been over this?" he inquired as he stepped into the room

"I just can't help but think something will go wrong…" I informed him "What if my Mom finds out we're lying?"

"How will she?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"My Mom knows when I'm lying. She'll see straight through me." I replied "We can't do this."

"So instead you're going to tell her you lied about having a boyfriend then?" he inquired

"If that's what I have to do, yeah." I informed him

"Even when I'm offering to come back to Atlanta with you, pretend to be your boyfriend and not get anything out of it?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "I can't lie to my Mom, Stefan."

"Okay then." he replied "Well, safe trip. Call me if you change your mind. I'll be there as soon as I can."

I smiled at him warmly… "Thank you."

Three hours later I pulled into the driveway of my childhood home and switched off my car engine, watching as Mom hurried from the window and out and over to my car…

"Hi, sweetheart!" she proclaimed, hugging me tightly as I climbed out

"Hi," I mirrored "it's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too," she admitted "so, where's this boyfriend of yours?"

"He couldn't make it," I informed her "he had a family emergency."

"Right…" she replied "Well I was hoping you'd have someone here to support you…"

"Why would I need support?" I questioned

"Caroline!" John, Mom's fiancée proclaimed "How did the car run?"

"Perfect." I informed him "Has been ever since you serviced it."

"Well I'll service it before you drive back too," he admitted "as I think you and your Mom need some time on your own."

"What's going on?" I questioned

"How about we go inside, sweetheart?" Mom suggested

"So you can tell me what's going on?" I asked "Yes, I'd love that!"

Grabbing my suitcase from the boot of my car, I wheeled it behind me and into the house, leaving it in the hallway before making my way into the kitchen, Mom following me…

"Sit down, Caroline." Mom sighed, taking a seat at the breakfast bar

"What's going on, Mom?" I questioned

"I have some bad news…" she admitted

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Okay. Please can you just tell me?"

"I've been diagnosed with Parkinson's Disease." she informed me "At first I thought it was a cold or the flu because every part of me was aching, but then I had an episode one night a couple of weeks ago and John took me to the hospital because when I came out of it I was disorientated and they ran some tests, and this is the result."

I licked my dry lips and exhaled a breath… "Right. Can it be treated?"

She nodded her head… "I'm going to be on medication for the rest of my life."

"Is that why you wanted me to come home this weekend?" I inquired

She nodded her head… "John said the longer I left it, the harder it'd be to tell you."

"I'm sorry." I whispered "I'm so sorry, Mom."

"Hey, none of this is your fault, baby girl," she proclaimed "none of it."

"What about your job?" I questioned

"I have to leave the force…" she admitted

I covered my mouth with my hand… "But you love it."

"I was going to retire next year anyway, Caroline, so John and I could travel. It's just come a little sooner than expected." she replied "It's okay, really."

"Why is this happening to you?" I asked "You don't deserve any of this…"

"That's what John said," she chuckled "but I must've done something bad in a previous life."

"Is there anything I can do whilst I'm here?" I questioned "Anything at all?"

"You can come and help me pick my wedding dress." she informed me

"Besides that…" I sighed

"That's all I want, sweetheart," she admitted "and for you to pick your bridesmaid dress too."

"Okay." I replied "We'll go tomorrow morning."

Nodding her head in agreement, she smiled at me warmly...

I made my way up to my bedroom a little while later and set my suitcase down on my bed, flopping down next to it, trying to let everything sink in when I heard my phone start to ring from my handbag. Sitting up, I picked it up off of the floor and pulled it out, seeing Stefan's caller ID on-screen…

"Hey, Stefan." I greeted him

"Hey, what's wrong?" he questioned

"Nothing, why?" I asked

"You're a terrible liar," he chuckled "talk to me…"

"It's nothing, honestly." I replied "Why are you calling?"

"Just checking in to make sure you're okay and you got home safely." he admitted "Which I'm guessing you did."

"Yes, all's well." I assured him "I'll see you Monday afternoon."

"You sure will." he informed me "Bye, Forbes."

"Bye, Salvatore." I mirrored, both of us hanging up the phone

STEFAN'S POV:

I hung up the phone and threw my phone onto the bed, staring at my background, a picture of Caroline and I had that had been taken at one of the many events she'd organised throughout our time at college so far adorning the screen. Moving over to my wardrobe, I grabbed my bag from the top of it and began to throw some clothes into it, zipping it up 5 minutes later, making my way out of my dorm room to the car park, climbing into my car and driving off…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"I'll get it." I informed Mom and John as they sat in the living room after dinner

Walking through the hallway from the kitchen after clearing up, I opened the front door to Stefan… "Stefan."

"Hey." he greeted me

"Who is it, sweetheart?" Mom asked

"Stefan." I informed her

"Who's Stefan?" she questioned, her footsteps getting closer as she walked into the hallway

"Mrs. Forbes, lovely to meet you." Stefan greeted her "I'm Stefan Salvatore, Caroline's boyfriend."

I turned to Mom as he spoke, her face spreading into a warm smile… "Lovely to meet you too, Stefan. Caroline said you couldn't make it due to a family emergency though…"

"Turns out it wasn't as big as expected." he replied "And I didn't want to let anyone down so here I am."

"Well let him in, Caroline!" Mom proclaimed

Turning to Stefan, I motioned him in and shut the door behind him…

"Why don't you go and get yourself settled and then you can meet my fiancée?" Mom suggested

"I'd love to." Stefan informed her

"Great," she replied "we'll see you both in a little while then."

Stefan nodded his head in agreement and Mom walked back into the living room. Taking his hand in mine, I dragged him up the stairs, resisting the urge to slam my bedroom door behind me as we entered…

"What the hell?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

 **Yes, what the hell?**


	3. Chapter 3

" _What the hell?"_

CAROLINE'S POV:

"It's nice to see you too, Caroline." he chuckled

"Don't you dare!" I proclaimed "This isn't funny, Stefan."

"C'mon, Caroline, lighten up…" he replied "It's not as if we're lying about something huge."

"You don't think this is huge?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"No, not really." he admitted "Why do you?"

"Because she's my Mom, Stefan," I sighed "and she brought me up to be an honest human being."

"Well you've messed that up, well and truly." he replied

"Not me, you. You're the one who lied to her." I informed him

"So you didn't tell her that your "boyfriend" had a family emergency and couldn't make it instead of telling her that he didn't actually exist?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me "Yeah, I thought so."

"Shut up!" I proclaimed, sighing heavily "Why are you even here?"

"Because I know you're lying to me." he replied "There's something you're not telling me…"

"You're crazy." I informed him

"How come you can't look me in the eye then?" he asked "If you look me in the eye and tell me there's nothing wrong then I'll leave…"

"How can you leave when you've just shown up?" I inquired "You're stuck here, just like me. And thanks to you we have to pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"It won't be that bad, you wait and see." he replied

"You're on the floor." I informed him

"Really? How is that fair when you get that big bed all to yourself?" he questioned

"Don't push it, Stefan. I'm warning you." I admitted "Now let's go downstairs. You can meet Mom's fiancée and then we can go to bed."

"We?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"You know what I mean." I replied, rolling my eyes at him

STEFAN'S POV:

"So, Stefan, what are you studying at college?" Caroline's Mom asked as Caroline and I sat across from her and her fiancée

"History and journalism." I informed them "Journalism's my main aim, but I love history."

"Is that how you and Caroline met?" she questioned

I glanced at Caroline and nodded my head… "Yeah. We were paired up together for an assignment and we just clicked."

"So I can see. There's so much chemistry between the two of you." she proclaimed

"Mom…" Caroline sighed

"She's just telling the truth, Caroline." I informed her "You can't deny it…"

"I'm going to get a refill, does anybody else want anything?" Caroline inquired

CAROLINE'S POV:

I walked into the kitchen and set my glass down, leaning against the breakfast bar, composing myself when I heard footsteps. Turning, I saw Mom stood in the doorway…

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" she questioned

"Nothing, Mom, I'm fine." I replied

"You can't lie to me, sweetheart, you never have been able to and never will be able to." she informed me "Are you not happy that Stefan's here?"

"Of course I am, it's just…" I sighed

"Just what?" she inquired "What is it, Caroline?"

As I was about to reply, I saw Stefan make his way down the hallway towards the room and shook my head… "It's nothing, honestly."

"Is everything okay?" Stefan asked

"Maybe you can find out what's wrong with my daughter, Stefan." Mom sighed "Because she won't tell me what's bothering her…"

Stefan smiled at her weakly… "I'll try my best. And John said something about getting the photo albums out."

"I think Stefan and I are going to have an early night…" I admitted as Mom was about to reply

"Caroline, it's only 8:30pm…" Mom replied

"I know but I'm exhausted after my drive and I'm sure Stefan is too, right, Stefan?" I asked

He glanced at me and nodded his head… "Unfortunately so. Another time, maybe."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Mom informed him "Sleep tight, lovebirds."

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline made her way back into her bedroom a little while later, holding some bedding for me in her hands. Handing it to me, she moved to her dressing table and began to remove her make-up and I couldn't help but watch her…

"Take a picture, Stefan," she sighed "it'll last longer."

"When are you going to let this go, Caroline?" I questioned

"We're lying to my Mom, Stefan," she replied "I can't let this go!"

"Fine, then why don't you come out with it and tell her that we're not together?" I suggested

"I can't do that either…" she sighed

"Why?" I inquired "What's going on, Caroline?"

She threw the face wipe she'd used into her bin and sat down on the edge of the bed, fiddling with her hands that sat in her lap…

"Caroline, this is me you're talking to, you can tell me anything…" I informed her "What is it?"

CAROLINE'S POV:

" _Caroline, this is me you're talking to, you can tell me anything. What is it?"_

I could feel the tears begin to sting the backs of my eyes and tried to force them not to come, my hand covering my mouth as I began to sob as I continued to look at Stefan as he sat opposite me, his arms pulling me into him, my head falling to his chest, his fingers tangling in my hair, his hand rubbing up and down my back soothingly…

"What is it, Caroline?" he questioned

"It's my Mom," I admitted through sobs "she's sick. And she's not going to get any better."

 **Caroline's FINALLY told Stefan the truth, and they're continuing with the façade they're actually together – will their lies come undone?**


	4. Chapter 4

CAROLINE'S POV:

I pulled away from Stefan and wiped at my eyes, angry with myself that he'd seen me cry. Smiling at him weakly, I stood and climbed into bed, adjusting my pillows… "We should sleep."

"Seriously?" he questioned "You're not going to say anything more other than the fact your Mom's ill?"

"What else is there for me to say?" I asked

"You could tell me what's wrong with her…" he replied "And how you feel about it."

"She's got Parkinson's disease," I informed him "and I don't know how I feel. There. Done. Night, Stefan."

"Not done." he proclaimed as I reached out to switch my bedside table light off, him vamp-speeding over to me to bat my hand away "We're going to talk about this."

"I don't know what else there is to say…" I sighed "She's ill, she's not going to get any better and I just have to live with that fact."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier, when we spoke on the phone?" he inquired

I shrugged my shoulders in reply… "I don't know."

"Why didn't you tell me, Caroline?" he questioned

"Because I knew you'd do this." I informed him "I knew you'd turn up here and get the truth out of me somehow, and I was right."

"And that's a bad thing? You know how things go if you bottle them up…" he sighed

"I would've told you eventually." I replied

"Would you?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah. I tell you everything. You're my best friend." I admitted, smiling at him weakly

"What has she said? Your Mom?" he asked

"Her condition is being treated with medication, but it's never going to get better," I explained "she's stuck the way she is for the rest of her life, and the worst thing about it all is that she has to give up a job she absolutely adores."

"Maybe there's something I can do…" he suggested

"No, you're not feeding her your blood. No way!" I proclaimed

"It could help, Caroline." he replied

"And how am I supposed to tell her that my best friend's a vampire?" I questioned "No, she'll be okay. John will do everything he can for her and she'll carry on taking her medication and live a normal life like she should do."

"Okay. Just know that the offer's there if you want it." he informed me "Night, Caroline."

"Night, Stefan." I mirrored, smiling at him weakly as I switched off my bedside table light

STEFAN'S POV:

The next morning Caroline and I made our way down the stairs and into the kitchen, seeing her Mom and John stood cooking breakfast…

"Something smells good…" Caroline proclaimed

"Waffles," her Mom informed her "John's secret recipe."

"Yum!" she replied as we sat down at the breakfast bar "One of the many reasons I love being home."

"What do you two have planned for today then?" John asked as he began to plate up

"I don't know yet." Caroline admitted "I might take Stefan on a tour of the local hotspots."

"As long as you're back in time for our shopping trip this afternoon…" her Mom informed her

"I will be." Caroline assured her "I promise."

CAROLINE'S POV:

Mom and I made our way into the bridal store as afternoon drew in on Atlanta and a sales assistant hurried over to us, embracing my Mom in a tight hug…

"Liz," she proclaimed "so good to see you."

"You too, Jane. This is my daughter, Caroline, who I was telling you about." she informed her

"You've been talking about me?" I questioned as I held out my hand to Jane

"All good, dear, don't you worry!" Jane assured me "It's lovely to meet you."

"And you." I mirrored as she shook my hand "Shall we get started?"

"Eager, that's what I like to see." she replied

"Her boyfriend's in town, she's desperate to get back to him…" Mom admitted

"Oh, young love!" Jane proclaimed "I remember when I was your age."

I forced a smile onto my face… "I wouldn't say we're that far yet."

"Oh, please," Mom proclaimed "I see the way you look at each other; you're madly in love! John and I both say so."

"You do, do you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head… "How about some champagne?"

"Champagne sounds great!" I admitted as I followed Jane down the shop

"What do you think, sweetheart?" Mom asked as I stood in the changing room, looking at my appearance in one of the many bridesmaid dresses she'd put aside for me

"I like it." I replied

"What about Stefan? Will he?" she questioned

"Does that matter?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her as I walked out

"Of course it does. He's going to be your date…" she replied

"He thinks I look beautiful in anything," I informed her "but blue is his favourite colour."

"And you like it too? So I think we've found a winner…" she proclaimed

"Shouldn't I try the rest on first?" I inquired

"No, that one's perfect," she replied "you look beautiful."

I smiled at her weakly and glanced down at myself, lifting my head to look at my reflection in the full-length mirror… "Do I?"

"Yes, you do." she proclaimed, hugging me from behind

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline and her Mom made their way into the house as evening approached, giggling like schoolgirls…

"Good day?" I questioned

"Amazing." Mom informed him "You're going to love Caroline's bridesmaid dress."

"Am I now?" I asked

"Yep," she replied "it's blue, which I hear is your favourite colour and she looks amazing in it."

"Mom, stop!" Caroline proclaimed

"Well if that's the case, I can't wait to see it." I informed her

"Right, I think we need to get you some water…" Caroline admitted to her Mom as she led her into the kitchen and sat her down at the breakfast bar "Someone had a little bit too much champagne."

"How did dress shopping go?" John asked as he walked into the kitchen

"Mom had a little too much to drink." Caroline informed him "But she'll be fine once she's had some water and a cup of coffee."

CAROLINE'S POV:

I hung the bag that my bridesmaid dress was covered in by the hanger the dress was hung on top of my wardrobe door and turned, seeing Stefan stood in the doorway…

"What're you looking at?" I questioned

"You." he informed me

"Great way to sound stalker-ish." I informed him

"You know what I mean." he replied "It's nice, seeing you happy and smiling."

I smiled at him warmly… "That's what being home does to me."

"Caroline, can I have a word?" John questioned as Stefan was about to reply

"Yeah, coming." I informed him, squeezing past Stefan "What is it?"

"I have some bad news…" he admitted "Your car's not going to be able to go back to Mystic Falls with you."

"Why not?" I inquired

"Bad oil leak," he informed me "so it's a good job Stefan's here so you can go back together."

"Yeah, it's great." I replied "Can it not be fixed by the time I have to go tomorrow?"

"I'll have to take it into the shop tomorrow and see, but I doubt it." he admitted "We're snowed under. Sorry, sweetie."

"It's fine," I sighed "thanks for letting me know."

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline walked back into her bedroom and flopped down onto her bed…

"Is my company really that bad?" I questioned

"You were listening?" she asked

"Of course," I replied "I'm a vampire, I hear everything."

She sighed… "Only when you listen! And no, your company isn't that bad."

"Then why are you so annoyed?" I inquired

"I guess I don't feel good about lying to my Mom." she admitted

"You could've told her the truth today by the sounds of it. Why didn't you?" I asked

"She was happy. I didn't want to do anything to upset that." she informed me

"So what are you going to do when the wedding comes around?" I questioned

"Don't ask me a question I can't answer." she sighed

CAROLINE'S BRIDESMAID DRESS:

webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/prod_10701_10001_008010422948_-1

 **What will Caroline do when the wedding comes around?**


	5. Chapter 5

CAROLINE'S POV:

Mine and Stefan's bags were packed and I followed him down the stairs as he carried them down with him, setting them in the hallway before walking into the kitchen to where Mom and John were waiting for us to say our goodbyes…

"I've put together a little goodie bag for you both," Mom informed me as I walked in "junk food for the long journey back."

"Thanks." I replied, smiling at her warmly "I'm gonna miss you."

"Don't start," she sighed "you'll be seeing me again in 3 weeks."

"I know, but it doesn't change the fact. I always miss you." I admitted

"Me too, sweetheart, me too," she replied, pulling me in to hug her tightly "I love you."

"I love you too." I mirrored

STEFAN'S POV:

After Caroline and I said our goodbyes, we made our way out to my car and she climbed into the passenger seat whilst I loaded our bags into the boot of my car. Climbing into the driver's seat a couple of minutes later, I started the engine and reversed out of the driveway, beginning our 3-hour journey back to Mystic Falls…

"I guess I should say thank you…" Caroline sighed, breaking the silence we'd been sat in

"For what?" I questioned, keeping my eyes focused on the road

"For this weekend. For pretending. For being there." she replied "Thank you."

"It's not a problem. So, what has your Mom packed for us?" I asked

"Let's see," she proclaimed "Reese's Cups, doughnuts, cheese puffs, Doritos, Twinkies and Oreos."

"Hand over the Doritos please." I begged "I'm starving."

"We've only been on the road half-an-hour, and Mom cooked a big breakfast before we left. How can you be hungry?" she inquired

"I'm a growing boy…" I informed her

"You're a vampire." she replied "That defeats the object "growing boy". So no. You can wait."

"How long?" I questioned

"Until I say so." she informed me

CAROLINE'S POV:

When we'd been on the road an hour I opened a pack of Doritos and handed them to Stefan, opening one for myself…

"Thank you…" he sighed as he began to eat

"You're welcome." I replied "So, what's the plan for when we get back?"

"What do you mean?" he questioned

"It's Sunday, we normally hang out. Seeing as though we've spent the weekend together, is that still on?" I inquired

"Of course it is." he replied "You've not bugged me too much this weekend."

"Good to know," I chuckled "the feeling's mutual."

He took his eyes off the road for a second and smiled at me warmly before turning back… "What are you going to do about the wedding?"

"Mom and John love you, so I suppose you're gonna have to be there with me." I informed him

"I will be, but only if you want me to be." he admitted

"I do want you there;" I replied "I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather have as my date."

"Really?" he questioned

"Okay, maybe I could. But you're my best friend, Stefan and you know me better than anyone else. You should be there." I informed him

"Then I will be." he replied

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline and I arrived back at Whitmore College just over 3-hours later. Pulling into my designated parking space, I switched the engine off and turned to her, seeing she'd fallen asleep. Placing my hand on her thigh, I stroked my thumb down to her knee and up again, watching as her eyes fluttered open…

"We're back." I informed her

"How long have I been asleep?" she questioned, groaning and stretching as she came to

"An hour-and-a-half," I replied "and you seemed to be having some good dreams too."

"Yeah, I tend to sleep talk…" she admitted

"I know that now," I informed her "you were terrible back at your Mom's."

"I was?" she inquired "What did I say?"

"You talked about me mostly," I admitted "and Damon and Elena."

She smiled at me weakly and unbuckled her seatbelt… "Well, thanks for the ride."

"Where're you going?" I questioned "I thought we were hanging out…"

"Can we postpone? I'm exhausted…" she asked

"You don't need to be embarrassed, Caroline." I informed her

"Who says I'm embarrassed?" she questioned

"Let's just hang out and a watch film of your choice, please." I begged "I could really do with not having to go back to the house just yet."

"Will Damon and Elena be there?" she asked

"Most likely." I replied "So, can I stay?"

"How can I say no when you look at me like that?" she questioned

Smiling at her warmly, we both climbed out of the car and I grabbed her bag from the boot, following her into the building and up to her dorm room, shutting the door behind us…

 **So we've found out a little more about Stefan – and Damon and Elena have been introduced (sort of) – what do you think is to come next?**


	6. Chapter 6

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline and I were halfway through The Purge when I reached over to her for the popcorn she had sat in her lap and saw she was asleep. Smiling warmly, I took the bowl from her grasp and retracted, setting the bowl down on my knee, hearing her moan softly…

"I don't want to pretend any more, Stefan…" she whispered

Glancing over at her, I saw she had a smile on her face. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I moved back to her and stroked some hair from her face… "If only if you'd say that when you were awake."

CAROLINE'S POV:

I stretched the next morning, my body pressing against something hard behind me. Turning my head slowly, I swallowed a lump in my throat as I saw Stefan coming to behind me…

"Hey," he greeted me as I stood, my gaze falling to the sliver of his stomach I saw as he stretched "how did you sleep?"

"Good, yeah." I replied "You?"

"Great." he informed me

"Do you want a drink?" I questioned as I made my way through to the kitchen

I watched him as he checked his watch and shook his head as he sat up… "No, I should be going, but I'll call you, okay?"

I nodded my head and smiled at him warmly as he stood. Grabbing his jacket from the stool, he pressed his lips against my cheek and left, my dorm room door shutting behind him…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Well, well, well, the wanderer returns…" Damon proclaimed as I walked into the house twenty minutes later

"Don't start, Damon." I sighed, dumping my bag in the hallway as I pulled my coat off

"Was the weekend a bust?" he questioned

"That's none of your business." I replied "I'm going to shower and then I need to get to lectures."

He held his hands up in defence as I picked my bag up once again and turned, making my way up the stairs, throwing my bag onto the bed, flopping myself down next to it, not being able to get Caroline's words from the night before out of my head…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hey, what's up?" Bonnie asked as I pulled my dorm room door open to her later that morning "You sounded, I don't know, weird when we spoke…"

"Stefan's freaked me out." I admitted "And I don't know what to do."

"You know he's a vampire, right?" she questioned "Vampires are freaky!"

"No, I don't mean like that." I replied "I mean…"

"Mean what, Caroline?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"He was weird with me." I informed her "Things were, I don't know, awkward between us."

"How do you mean?" she asked "I can't help if you don't tell me."

"Okay, well you'd better sit down, because it's a long story." I admitted

STEFAN'S POV:

"Stefan, what was going on with you today?" my lecturer asked as I went to leave the room

"I'm sorry, I've had a long weekend." I admitted

"Well, for your sake as well as mine, I hope you come back focused on what we have to do next time." she replied "You've not got long till exams and graduation now, so don't let all your hard work be for nothing, okay?"

I nodded my head and smiled at her weakly, leaving the classroom, shutting the door behind me…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"So you don't know why Stefan showed up and introduced himself to your Mom as your boyfriend?" Bonnie inquired

"No idea." I admitted "I know why he showed up though, as he knew there was something wrong. He can read my mind…"

"That's best friends for you." she replied "You need to talk to him, Care."

"Yeah, I know." I sighed as a knock on the door sounded "And I will, I promise."

Opening the door as I finished speaking, I came face-to-face with Stefan. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I smiled at him weakly… "Hey."

"Hey, can I come in?" he questioned

"Sure." I replied "Bonnie was just…"

"Bonnie was just going." she admitted "See you later."

Picking up her bag, she left the dorm room, shooting a reassuring smile at me as she shut the door behind her. Turning to Stefan, I watched as he set his bag down and slid his leather jacket off, once again sliding it over the back of the stool…

"What's up?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him as he turned to me

"I think we need to talk." he informed me

"Okay, what about?" I questioned

 **Yes, what about indeed?**


	7. Chapter 7

" _What's up?"_

" _I think we need to talk."_

" _Okay, what about?"_

STEFAN'S POV:

"You're not making this easy, Caroline." I sighed, running my hands over my face

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what this is about…" she admitted

"Don't you? Really?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"No, should I?" she inquired

"It's about everything since the weekend;" I informed her "it's about you and me, us…"

"Us?" she asked, swallowing a lump in her throat

"Yeah, us." I replied "You said something in your sleep last night and I need to know what it meant."

"What did I say?" she questioned

"You said, and I quote "I don't want to pretend any more, Stefan.". What did it mean?" she inquired

"Seeing as though I wasn't conscious at the time, I have no idea." she admitted "Maybe it was to do with the wedding and lying to my Mom. It's really getting to me, you know that."

"Then be honest with her. Tell her we're not together. There's a simple solution to it, Caroline." I replied

"You know I don't want to put her under any more stress than she is already. She's coming to terms with having a life-long illness, Stefan. We're just going to have see this through and then I'll tell her we've broken up." she informed me "And then it'll all be done with."

"So what you said, it meant nothing?" I questioned

"I don't think so; no," she replied "is that everything? I'm running late to my lecture…"

I nodded my head… "Yeah, I guess I'll see you later."

"You will. Bonnie suggested we had a girls night, and it's Elena's turn to host." she informed me

"Great. I'll see you at mine tonight then." I replied

"Yeah, I guess so." she admitted

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan followed me out of my dorm room and I locked the door behind me, watching him as he walked off and turned down the corridor and out of sight. Leaning back against my door, I sighed heavily…

"Hey, Caroline…" Elena's voice spoke, snapping me from my trance

"Hey." I mirrored, exhaling a breath "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to see if you fancied walking to lectures together. I'm surprised you're still here, actually." she admitted

"Yeah, I'm running late." I informed her "Stefan and I needed to talk."

"Bonnie told me about the weekend, why do you think he did it?" she questioned

I shrugged my shoulders in reply as we began to walk… "That's one question I don't have an answer to."

"We should ask him tonight. He'll be home when you and Bon come over!" she proclaimed

"You're calling it home now?" I inquired

"That's what it is, isn't it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I suppose," I replied "and no, we're not asking him. Do you realise how awkward that would be?"

"Isn't it something you want to know the answer to though?" she questioned

"Of course it is," I admitted "but I'll ask him when the time is right, not just because you want to know."

STEFAN'S POV:

I heard a car make it's way up the driveway and looked out of the living room window. Seeing Caroline's car park up and her headlights switch off, I downed the last of my Bourbon and waited until she knocked at the door, opening it to her a couple of minutes later…

"Hey." she greeted me

"Hey, Elena's not back yet…" I informed her

"Oh, right, okay then." she replied "Early as always."

I nodded my head in agreement… "Drink? I'm just about to have one."

"Smells like you've had enough." she admitted

"Last time I checked, you weren't my Mom." I replied

"Sorry for caring." she sighed

"You don't give a shit, Caroline!" I proclaimed

"Excuse me?" she questioned

"You heard me. You don't give a shit." I informed her

"Where's all this coming from?" she inquired

"Just forget it." I scoffed "I need to feed."

"Stefan, wait!" she proclaimed as I vamp-sped out of the house and into the woods, ignoring her calls of my name

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Caroline, what's wrong?" Elena asked, hurrying over to me as I sat on the sofa in the Salvatore house living room, sobs racking through my body

"Stefan and I had a row," I informed her "I don't even know why I'm crying to be honest."

"He's your best friend. You're bound to be upset. What happened?" she inquired

"I don't wanna talk about it." I admitted "Can we just start girl's night and forget all about him?"

She nodded her head and smiled at me warmly… "What movie are we going to watch?"

STEFAN'S POV:

I arrived back at the house after hunting and walked into the kitchen, stopping in my tracks as I saw Caroline stood at the sink, sipping on a glass of water…

"I was just going…" she admitted

"Wait," I begged, placing my hand on the other side of the door, stopping her from leaving the kitchen "can I explain what happened earlier?"

"Not right now," she replied "I'm tired and just want to go to bed."

"Please, Caroline." I sighed "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Do you seriously think you can just say sorry and I'll forgive you?" she questioned

"No," I replied "which is why I want to explain."

"I get why you said what you said. You were drunk." she informed me "But it still hurts."

"Y'know, I thought we were going to be honest with each other earlier…" I admitted

"What? When?" she inquired

"Earlier, in your dorm room, when I said we needed to talk." I informed her "I thought you'd realise the real reason you said what you said when you were asleep."

"I was sleep-talking, Stefan. I say all sorts." she replied "I thought we'd discussed this?"

"We had, but now I've got to thinking about it I think there's more to it." I admitted

"Stefan…" she sighed

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel anything for me," I replied "tell me that and I'll walk away and forget any of this ever happened."

CAROLINE'S POV:

I swallowed a lump in my throat, finally realising how close Stefan and I were stood. I could feel the heat of his body radiating against me and I knew I had to look anywhere but his eyes. If I looked into his eyes, I'd crack…

"Caroline…" he spoke, snapping me from my trance

"I don't feel anything." I informed him "There. Can I go now?"

"Yeah," he replied, moving his hand from the side of the door, letting me move past him "but not without this…"

As I began to walk across the hallway to the stairs, he vamp-sped over to me and pressed his lips against mine, one hand cupping my cheek, the other tight on my waist, fisting at the t-shirt I was wearing. Pulling away from me, he smiled at me and pressed his lips against my forehead…

"Night, Caroline." he whispered

 **Well, things escalated quickly there, didn't they? What next, I wonder?**


	8. Chapter 8

CAROLINE'S POV:

I laid in bed, not being able to sleep, continually pressing my fingers to my lips, not being able to stop thinking about the kiss that Stefan and I had shared. Part of me wanted to go to him and curl up in bed next to him, and the other part of me wanted to slap him. My head was a mess, and I needed to sleep…

STEFAN'S POV:

I walked into the kitchen late the next morning, seeing Caroline stood loading the dishwasher. Moving across the kitchen, I poured myself the last cup of coffee the pot would make…

"Hey," she greeted me as she lifted the lid of the dishwasher and set it going "how are you?"

"Hungover," I admitted "have we got any painkillers?"

She moved across the room and pulled a packet out, throwing them over to me…

"Thanks." I replied "I'm gonna go and shower."

"Wait," she proclaimed as I went to leave the room "are we not going to talk about last night?"

"What about last night?" I questioned

"Are you seriously playing dumb?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"What are you talking about?" I inquired

"You don't remember…" she whispered "Never mind, doesn't matter."

"I don't remember what?" I questioned

"You kissed me," she admitted "right there by the stairs. Is it bringing anything back?"

"No, I'm sorry." I replied

"Doesn't matter. It's probably a good job. That's not how I wanted our first kiss to be anyway. I'll see you later, Stefan."

CAROLINE'S POV:

I walked out of the room, trying not to let the tears fall as I tried to let the fact that Stefan couldn't remember our kiss sink in when his hands placed themselves on my shoulders. Looking up, I saw he was stood in front of me, his eyes unreadable. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I went to push him away from me when his lips pressed against mine once again, a gasp escaping my mouth…

"Is that how you wanted our first kiss to be?" he questioned as he pulled away from me

"Yeah, something like that." I admitted, pursing my lips together "I need to go."

"You need to go?" he asked

I nodded my head… "You can't just kiss me and expect everything to go back to normal. It doesn't work like that, Stefan."

STEFAN'S POV:

"I thought you'd be passed out in bed…" Damon admitted as he walked out into the backyard where I was currently working out "Why aren't you?"

"Can't spend my day wallowing in self-pity, can I?" I questioned

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't just to try and clear your hangover?" he inquired "What else is on your mind, brother?"

"Nothing that I want to talk about." I replied "Can you go please? You're distracting me…"

"Are you sure it's me and not a certain blonde by the name of Caroline?" he asked

I sighed and stopped my press-ups, standing up, grabbing my water from the tree trunk that I'd sat it on… "I fucked up."

"How so?" he questioned

"I kissed her." I admitted "Maybe I read the signals wrong. Maybe it wasn't what she wanted after all."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"I'm such an idiot!" I proclaimed "Why did I walk away? Why, why, why?"

"This is completely new territory, for both you and Stefan," Bonnie replied "it's gonna take some time to get your heads around."

"I've wanted what happened between us to happen for ages though, so why did it scare me?" I asked "When he asked me if that was how I wanted our first kiss to be, I should've kissed him again and not bolted. I should've let him take me up to bed because that's where it was going. I'm such an idiot!"

"You need to stop beating yourself up," she admitted "and if you want to put things right with Stefan, you know where he is. Go and see him, tell him how you feel. It's not too late."

STEFAN'S POV:

Damon and I sat in the living room later that afternoon when the front door burst open and Caroline walked in. Standing up, Damon excused himself and left the room and I stood and moved over to Caroline, standing in front of her…

"We need to talk…" she informed me "Properly, this time."

"Okay." I replied "You first."

 **I just love the cliffhangers, don't I?**


	9. Chapter 9

" _Okay, you first."_

CAROLINE'S POV:

"I talked to Bonnie," I admitted "she made me see that I was an idiot for walking away when you kissed me."

"Do you agree that you were an idiot?" he questioned "Because if you don't we're not going to get anywhere."

"I just said so, didn't I?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"I need to hear you say it." he informed me "Were you an idiot, Caroline?"

I nodded my head and licked my suddenly dry lips… "Yeah, I was an idiot."

"So why did you walk away then?" he inquired

"I was angry," I admitted "I couldn't believe you didn't remember our kiss. For me, it was the best thing that had happened to me in such a long a time, and for you not to remember it, it killed me. You don't know how long I've wanted you, Stefan, and to be so close to having you to have it ripped away, it broke my heart."

"I don't know how much it hurt?" he asked

"No, I don't think you do." I replied

"You're wrong, Caroline, I do." he informed me "I want you so badly, almost as much as I want human blood."

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "I don't believe you."

"Why?" he questioned

"I was there when it was Elena you wanted. I saw how much you wanted her and how much you loved her, and I saw how much it broke your heart when she got together with your brother. You could never want me that much." I admitted

"Elena and I had a completely different relationship to the one you and I have," he replied "we both know that."

"Yeah, "we were friends before so we've got a stronger connection". Blah, blah, blah. I've heard it all before." I sighed "I can't put myself in that position and have you pull away from me."

"Who's to say I would?" he inquired

"You're a vampire, Stefan. And you've told me about your ripper tendencies before when your humanity is off. Seeing you like that, not knowing whether or not you'd come back to me, it'd destroy me." I informed him

"I wouldn't be that way if I had you, Caroline." he replied "I'd be happy, I'd be content, I'd be me."

"I don't believe you. I want to, but I can't. I'm sorry." I whispered, feeling the tears sting the back of my eyes

"What do you want me to do to show you that I mean it?" he questioned "I'll do anything, Caroline."

"I don't know, Stefan," I admitted "I really don't know."

"So that's it, you're just walking away, again?" he asked

"What else am I supposed to do, Stefan?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but what else is Caroline supposed to do? Hmm, I wonder?**


	10. Chapter 10

STEFAN'S POV:

"Where do we keep our weapons?" I asked Damon as he walked into the house

"Pardon?" he questioned

"You heard," I replied "our weapons. Where do we keep them?"

"What's going on, brother?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Just answer the question, Damon." I sighed "I really don't need to be messed with today."

"I'm not telling you," he informed me "so you might as well tell me what's going on…"

Clenching my fists by my side, I moved over to the mantelpiece and swiped my hand across it, throwing everything that had been sat on there off, smashing onto the floor. Moving over to the liquor cabinet, I did the same with the bottles, letting them fall to the floor one by one…

"I'm guessing your talk with Caroline didn't go well?" he asked

"Understatement." I replied "Now, are you going to tell me where we keep our weapons?"

"Now's really not a good time to flip your humanity switch…" he admitted

"Fine." I sighed "I'll just find them myself, and trash the house in the process."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Damon, what do you want? I really don't feel like talking…" I admitted as I answered his call

"I think you should come over." he informed me

"Why?" I questioned

"Because you and Stefan need to talk." he replied

"We've talked. I said all I needed to say earlier." I informed him

"That's before he switched his humanity off." he admitted "You're his emotional trigger, Caroline. You need to come back and convince him to turn it back on."

"Okay." I replied, swallowing a lump in my throat "I'll be there soon."

STEFAN'S POV:

I continued to trash the house, stopping in my tracks as I heard Caroline's heels enter the house, her sweet scent filling my nostrils as the front door shut behind her. Vamp-speeding into the hallway, I pinned her up against the wall…

"Jesus, Stefan!" she proclaimed

"Damon called you, I take it?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "Why do such a stupid thing?"

"Why do you think?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Because of me?" she inquired, swallowing a lump in her throat

"Correct," I informed her, stroking my fingers down the soft skin of her neck "y'know, you smell so good…"

"I'm not wearing any perfume." she whispered

"You know what I mean, Caroline," I replied

"Turn it back on. Please, Stefan." she begged

"Why? Nothing's going to change, is it?" I questioned

"Yeah, it is," she informed me "I was going to come back and tell you that I didn't mean what I said earlier. I want you, Stefan, but only with your humanity on."

"Why with my humanity on?" I inquired "I'm still the same Stefan, even with my humanity off."

"No you're not," she sighed "you're dangerous, impulsive and rash, and when you finally switch your humanity back on you'll regret everything you've done, so you might as well do it sooner rather than later before you cause any more damage."

"You smell divine," I sighed "all I want to do is…"

"Don't!" she proclaimed

"Why? You do realise there would be nothing you could do to stop me, right?" I asked

She nodded her head… "But you'd regret it. I know you, Stefan, you would. It'd kill you. Just turn it back on, please. I need you. I need you to come back to me."

CAROLINE'S POV:

I looked from Stefan's eyes to in between us, our bodies pressed together. Taking his cheeks in my hands, I stroked my thumbs underneath his eyelids simultaneously… "Come back, Stefan."

Looking back up to his eyes, they were darker than I'd ever seen them before. Leaning forwards, he pressed his lips against mine in a searing, bruising kiss, his body pinning mine against the wall and knowing there was nothing I could do to stop him; I surrendered, trying to hold back the tears as he pulled my jacket from my body…

STEFAN'S POV:

"I'm so, so sorry, Caroline…" I whispered as she slept "I'm so sorry."

I climbed from the bed and redressed, vamp-speeding out of the room and into the woods…

 **Poor Caroline, poor Stefan…**


	11. Chapter 11

CAROLINE'S POV:

I woke up and saw that it was dark outside. Swallowing a lump in my throat as I came to and adjusted to my surroundings, I felt the tears begin to sting the back of my eyes. Moving from the bed, I winced in pain, my body aching from what Stefan and I had done, well, what he'd done. Picking up my clothes from the floor, I redressed quickly, not turning as I heard the door open, the all too familiar scent enveloping the room…

"Caroline…" he whispered

"I was just leaving." I informed him

"You don't have to," he replied "you should stay and let me explain. Let me apologise."

"Apologise?" I questioned, turning to face him "This shouldn't have happened in the first place!"

"You shouldn't have come…" he sighed

"You shouldn't have been stupid enough to turn your humanity off!" I proclaimed

"I did it to prove to you that I still feel the same way I do about you as I do with my humanity on." he informed me

"Yet you couldn't control yourself not to do what you did? Not to hurt me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"I…" he began

"Don't, Stefan." I sighed "Just don't. I need to go. And just for the record, Stefan with his humanity on is the guy I love, not this version of you. In fact, whilst you're like this, I don't want to see you. You've got a choice, and I just hope you make the right decision."

Leaving the room, I shut his bedroom door behind me and leant against the wall, breathing in and out as I composed myself before making my way down the corridor, retrieving my coat from the ground, thankfully heading out of the house unnoticed…

STEFAN'S POV:

Hearing the front door close behind Caroline and her car engine start, I trashed my room and sat down on the end of my bed, holding my head in my hands…

"Stefan, what's going on?" Elena asked, hurrying into my room

"Nothing. I fell." I replied

"And took half your room on the way down?" she questioned

"Just go away, Elena." I sighed

"I saw Caroline leave," she informed me "she was here a while. What happened between you two?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." I admitted

"Okay, well you know where me and Damon are if you want to." she replied, smiling at me weakly before leaving, shutting the door behind her

CAROLINE'S POV:

"I didn't expect you to be here yet…" I admitted as I saw Bonnie stood at my dorm room door

"I was here when you text, so I came straight from lectures." she informed me as I unlocked the door and let us in "What's going on?"

"Where do I start?" I questioned, throwing my coat and bag onto the breakfast bar "Stefan and I slept together."

"What?" she inquired "Wow."

"That's how I thought it'd be, but it was anything but…" I admitted

"Why? What happened?" she questioned as we both sat down on the sofa

"He's turned his humanity off," I informed her "to prove to me he feels the same way about me that he does when he has it on, yet he couldn't control himself not to hurt me…"

"Wait, Caroline, what are you trying to say?" she asked "Did Stefan…?"

"Please don't finish that sentence," I begged "it wasn't him. Stefan with his humanity off is an awful person, yes, but when he flips it back on, which I know he will, he'll regret it immediately."

"Caroline, he…" she sighed

"Don't, Bonnie!" I proclaimed "It's fine, I'm fine."

"It's not fine at all," she replied "I can't believe you can't see it…"

I swallowed a lump in my throat as she spoke, making my way to the door as a knock sounded. Opening it, I came face-to-face with Stefan...

"You've turned it back on…" I whispered, staring at his green eyes

He nodded his head… "I didn't really have any other choice after your ultimatum. Can I come in?"

"Now's not a good time," I replied "can I meet you at Mystic Grill in an hour?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you there." he informed me, smiling at me weakly

Nodding my head in agreement, I watched as he turned and walked off down the corridor, shutting the door and turning back to Bonnie…

 **Stefan's turned his humanity back on, and now it's time for the most important chat of his and Caroline's friendship/possible relationship, what will happen, I wonder?**


	12. Chapter 12

CAROLINE'S POV:

I stopped outside Mystic Grill, reaching out my hand for the handle to step inside, jumping back as the door was pushed open by some customers who held it open for me. Thanking them, I made my way inside and saw Stefan sat at a table in the corner. Inhaling and exhaling a breath, I made my way over to him and sat down opposite him, a weak smile on his face as I removed my coat…

"I thought you might have changed your mind…" he admitted

"The thought of standing you up did cross my mind." I informed him "But I thought I should hear you out, even though I know what you're going to say."

"You don't," he replied "Caroline, I regret last night, not what happened but how it happened. I let myself lose control and I hurt you, something I promised never to do and I'm so, so sorry. I may regret how it happened but I don't regret sleeping with you, not one bit. Afterwards, I just watched you sleep and I thought "why does she even like me?" which is why I ran. I couldn't be there when you woke up."

"This is the Stefan that I like," I sighed "kind, warm, caring and loyal Stefan, not the one I saw earlier. I never want to see him again."

"And if you give me a chance, a chance to make it up to you, you won't, I promise." he assured me

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?" I questioned

"Look at me, Caroline, look me in the eyes," he begged "if you're with me, there's no chance of me being that person again. I just need a chance to make it up to you. All you have to do is say yes."

"Yes." I replied

"Really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "So, how're you going to make it up to me?"

"You'll find out soon enough" he informed me

"Wait, you're leaving?" I inquired as he stood and pulled his coat on

"Yeah, sorry," he replied "I've got stuff to do, but I am glad we've made up, Caroline."

I smiled at him warmly… "Me too. When will I next see you?"

"Tomorrow." he informed me, pressing his lips against my cheek "Goodnight, Caroline."

"Goodnight, Stefan." I mirrored

 **THEY'VE MADE UP, YAAAAAAAAAY! But how is Stefan going to make it up to Caroline?**


	13. Chapter 13

CAROLINE'S POV:

The next morning I awoke and climbed out of bed, making my way out into the kitchen, a knock sounding on my dorm room door as I flicked the kettle on. Making my way to the door, I unlocked it and pulled it open to find Stefan stood out in the hallway, coffees and breakfast in hand…

"Morning." I greeted him

"Morning." he mirrored "Have you ate?"

I shook my head, signalling no… "What're we having?"

"Croissants," he informed me as he stepped inside "part one of me making it up to you."

I smiled as I shut the door behind him and watched him walk into the kitchen, flicking the kettle off as he moved around, organising plates for us. Motioning for me to take a seat, I did so, him joining me a couple of minutes later…

"Thank you." I sighed as I bit into my croissant

"You're welcome." he replied "So, do you have any ideas on what's in store for tonight?"

"Tonight?" I questioned

"Yeah, that was my way of me telling you we have plans tonight." he informed me

I smiled at him warmly… "Well in that case, no, I don't. When will I find out?"

"7pm," he replied "I'll pick you up here so be ready."

"You're leaving again?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head… "I've got things to prepare. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Okay." I mirrored, my eyes shutting of their own accord as he pressed his lips against my cheek before leaving

STEFAN'S POV:

"Yes, we'll be there for 8:30pm. Great, thanks, bye." I proclaimed as I hung up the phone

"Who was that?" Damon questioned as I walked into the living room

"And that's your business because?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Just making sure you're not gonna have another humanity flip…" he replied

"You don't have to worry about that," I informed him "I'm just organising something special for Caroline and me tonight."

"What's going on between you two?" he inquired

"I don't know," I admitted "we've made up, and I'm making it up to her tonight."

"Treat her right, brother. She deserves that." he replied

I nodded my head in agreement… "I'm never going to hurt her again."

CAROLINE'S POV:

7pm came and a knock at my dorm room door sounded. Checking my appearance in my full-length mirror once again, I picked up my handbag and draped it over my shoulder, making my way out and opening the door to find Stefan stood there, dressed smartly in a dress shirt, smart trousers and shoes, smiling at me warmly…

"You look amazing…" he informed me

"I'm not too overdressed for what we're doing, am I?" I questioned

"Not at all." he replied "Are you ready?"

"I think so." I admitted "I'm nervous…"

"You trust me, don't you?" he inquired

I licked my lips and nodded my head, taking his hand willingly as he held it out to me…

"Then believe me when I say, we're going to have a great night." he informed me

"Okay." I replied

CAROLINE'S DRESS:

shop/womens/dresses/black-mesh-insert-skater-dress_345111001

 **What does Stefan have planned for him and Caroline?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Italics are flashbacks…**

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Stefan, where are we going?" I asked as he guided me through the woods, a blindfold covering my eyes

"Not too much further, I promise. You trust me, right?" he questioned

"Yes." I replied

Squeezing my hand that he had a hold of, he continued to lead me to wherever we were going…

" _Y'know, I've always wanted to go to India." Stefan informed me as we sat together in silence, my focus on the TV till he spoke_

" _Okay…" I replied "Where did that come from?"_

" _Nowhere. What about you?" he inquired_

" _What about me?" I questioned_

" _Tell me something I don't know. Is there anything you want to do?" he asked_

 _I switched the TV off and turned to him, crossing my legs… "You're gonna think it's crazy!"_

" _Try me." he replied_

" _I've always wanted to go on a helicopter tour of Mystic Falls." I admitted_

" _Really?" he questioned_

 _I nodded my head… "There's just something about this place that fascinates me, and to see it from thousands of feet in the air would be beyond words."_

 _He smiled at me warmly… "Who knows, maybe one day you'll get to experience it."_

" _I doubt it." I replied, sighing heavily "No one would ever do anything like that for me."_

" _If whoever you end up with doesn't spoil you when he's with you, then he's not worth your time." he informed me_

" _You think?" I asked_

" _I know." he replied_

STEFAN'S POV:

I moved to stand behind Caroline and removed her blindfold, moving to stand next to her so I could see her face as my surprise was revealed…

CAROLINE'S POV:

I swallowed a lump in my throat as Stefan removed my blindfold, coming face-to-face with a helicopter, the pilot stood by the door waiting patiently. Turning to Stefan, I smiled at him…

"You remembered…" I whispered

"Like I said that day, if whoever you end up with doesn't spoil you when he's with you, then he's not worth your time. I want to be worth your time, Caroline." he admitted

I smiled at him warmly… "You're always worth my time, Stefan, whether we're together or not."

"Are you ready?" he inquired

I nodded my head, letting Stefan take my hand and lead me to the helicopter, the pilot opening the door for us to step inside. Once he was safely in too, he instructed us to put our headphones on and as we did, the helicopter started to lift, my eyes staring out of the window…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Officially the best first date I've ever had!" Caroline proclaimed as we arrived outside her dorm room

"It was a date?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her as she turned to me

"Sorry…" she replied "I shouldn't have said anything. Ignore me, ignore what I said."

"What if I don't want to?" I inquired

"Just do it, please, Stefan," she begged "it was a slip of the tongue."

"What if I told you I wished it had been a date?" I asked

CAROLINE'S POV:

I pursed my lips together and looked up at him from where I'd been staring at my feet… "You do?"

He nodded his head… "What do you say? Can we call it a first date?"

I watched him as he watched me, nervousness obvious in his eyes. Letting a smile sneak onto my face, I nodded my head… "Yes, we can call it a first date."

"You sure know how to keep a guy hanging…" he sighed

"Good to know, for future reference." I replied "Night, Stefan."

"Night, Caroline." he mirrored as I unlocked my door and stepped inside, shutting it behind me

 **So, Stefan and Caroline's evening together was a date – would you have guessed it?**


	15. Chapter 15

CAROLINE'S POV:

I woke up a couple of mornings later as my phone began to vibrate on my nightstand. Groaning as I opened my eyes, the sun coming in through the cracks of my blinds blinding me momentarily, I rubbed my sleep-filled eyes and reached for my phone, picking it up, seeing Stefan's caller ID on-screen…

"Hey, Stefan…" I greeted him as I answered his call

"Hey," he mirrored "were you still sleeping?"

"I was." I informed him "Not everyone's a crack of dawn person like you."

He chuckled… "Well I'm at Mystic Grill; do you want me to pick you up some breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure." I replied, easing myself up into a sitting position "Thanks."

"You're welcome. And I was thinking, maybe we could talk about our second date?" he suggested

I licked my dry lips, feeling a smile tug at my features… "Okay. I'd like that."

"Good." he replied "I'll see you in about 15 minutes. Do you want your usual?"

"Yes please." I informed him "See you soon."

After we hung up the phone, I climbed out of bed and quickly showered, surprising myself by how quickly I'd got organised as a knock sounded at my dorm room door. Unlocking and opening it, I let Stefan in, watching as he kicked the door shut behind him, his hands full…

"What do we have here then?" I questioned

"I may have gone a little overboard…" he admitted "After I hung up I thought our second date could be a breakfast date, what do you think?"

I turned back to him as I grabbed some plates and smiled at him warmly, nodding my head in agreement… "So we're counting this as our second date then?"

"If you want?" he inquired

"Yeah, I do." I replied "So, come on, what have we got?"

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline was in the bathroom and I'd just finished washing up after our breakfast when her phone began to ring. Looking at the caller ID, I saw it was her Mom. Drying my hands, I pondered over whether to answer it…

"Hello, Mrs. Forbes." I greeted her as I answered

"Stefan, hi," she proclaimed "I wasn't expecting you to answer my daughter's phone…"

"She's in the bathroom," I explained "we've just had breakfast. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," she assured me "I just wanted to double check a couple of wedding things with her, can you get her to call me if she's not too busy?"

"I know for a fact she's never too busy for you," I informed her "but of course I will."

"Thank you." she replied "Take care, Stefan. Goodbye."

"You too, Mrs. Forbes. Goodbye." I mirrored, both of us hanging up the phone

"Who was that?" Caroline asked as I set her phone down on the worktop once again

"Your Mom," I informed her "she wants you to call her back when you're not too busy, just to double check a couple of wedding things."

"Why did you answer my phone?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I saw it was your Mom and didn't think you'd mind." I admitted "Sorry."

"You don't have to apologise, it was just a shock. I'm sorry." she sighed "I guess I'm still a bit on edge given the fact we lied to her and now things are starting to develop with us."

I smiled at her sympathetically… "She'll never know things have only just started to develop between us. You need to stop worrying and concentrate on the more important things in life."

"Such as?" she asked

"Your Mom's upcoming wedding, your studies, and us, in that order." I informed her

"Do we really have to come last?" she questioned

"For now, until your Mom's wedding is over, yes." I replied "We can concentrate more on us when the time comes."

"And you're okay with that?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "I understand how important making your Mom's wedding day as special as possible is to you. I'm not going to push for more of your time when you're preoccupied with that."

She smiled at me warmly and pursed her lips together before stepping closer to me, letting her lips brush against mine… "Thank you."

"You're welcome." I replied

 **How do you think Caroline's Mom's wedding will go? And seriously, I know I'm blowing my own trumpet here, but how adorable are Stefan and Caroline?!**


	16. Chapter 16

CAROLINE'S POV:

"How're you feeling about us heading to your Mom's this weekend?" Stefan asked as we cleaned up after dinner, me washing, him drying

"Okay," I replied "I mean I still feel bad for lying to her, but we're not anymore, so that's something."

He smiled at me warmly… "So, tell me, what'll be happening when we get there?"

"I've got Mom's final dress fitting the day after we arrive, then the day after that we've got the bachelor and bachelorette parties, Saturday is the wedding day followed by the reception and then Mom and John go off on their honeymoon and we come back Sunday afternoon." I informed him

"And what do we do about sleeping arrangements?" he questioned "Will I be on the floor again?"

"That depends on if you behave yourself or not." I replied, smirking at him as I turned my head

"On whether I behave? What about you, Forbes? I know what you can be like when you've had a drink or two…" he admitted

"And how's that, Salvatore?" I inquired as I dried my hands

"Your naughty side comes out to play." he replied "And seeing as though as I'm going to be the one looking after you…"

"You have to be the gentleman." I informed him "You have to put me to bed, kiss my forehead and say goodnight. You can't take advantage."

"You're saying I would?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I shook my head as I wrapped my arms around his waist… "You're always the perfect gentleman."

He smiled at me warmly and pressed his lips against mine softly… "I'd better be leaving, as I've still got packing to do. What time do you want to be on the road for tomorrow?"

"3pm at the latest." I replied "Mom's cooking and I said we'd be there by 7pm."

He nodded his head in understanding… "I'll text you when I leave mine then, and meet you downstairs?"

I nodded my head in agreement as he pulled away from me and pulled his jacket on before moving to the door, opening it and stepping out into the hallway…

"I'll see you tomorrow." he informed me

"See you tomorrow." I mirrored

STEFAN'S POV:

I pulled into Caroline's Mom's driveway and switched my engine off, Caroline and I unbuckling our seatbelts before climbing out of the car, Caroline making her way to the front door as I grabbed our cases from the boot…

"Here, let me help." John proclaimed as he made his way over to me

"Thanks." I replied, handing him my suitcase "How's Liz doing?"

"She's good," he admitted "her medication's kicking in and she's focused on the wedding. It's when we get back from our honeymoon I'm dreading."

I smiled at him sympathetically as we made our way into the house, him shutting the door behind us… "Caroline would be closer to home to help out more if she could, you do know that, don't you?"

"Of course I do," he replied "but like her Mom says, her education comes first."

As I was about to reply, Caroline and her Mom walked into the hallway, her Mom greeting me with a hug…

"I'm so glad you could both be here…" she admitted as we pulled apart

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world, would we, Caroline?" I questioned

"Nope," she replied "Mom says we're going out for dinner, so we'd better get freshened up."

I nodded my head in agreement and followed Caroline to the stairs, both of us making our way up to her room…

CAROLINE'S POV:

I walked back into my bedroom and slipped my shoes onto my feet, lifting my head to see Stefan staring at me…

"Do I have something on my face?" I questioned

"No," he replied "you just…"

"Just what?" I asked

"Look incredible," he admitted "blue really suits you."

"It's not the first time you've seen me wearing something blue…" I chuckled "But thanks."

"I guess I never really took much notice before now," he sighed "and it's making me look forward to seeing how amazing you look in your bridesmaid dress."

I smiled at him warmly… "Are you ready?"

He nodded his head and moved over to me, holding his arm out for me to take which I did willingly, letting him lead me from the room and down the stairs to where Mom and John were waiting…

CAROLINE'S DRESS:

shop/womens/dresses/closet-blue-belted-skater-dress_342127240

 **Things seem to be going from strength to strength for Stefan and Caroline – will that continue?**


	17. Chapter 17

CAROLINE'S POV:

"How is it possible that you and Stefan have got even more adorable since the last time you were here?" Mom asked as she and I stood in the toilets of the restaurant we were at, touching up our make up

I smiled at her warmly as I reapplied my lipgloss… "We've been best friends for what seems like forever, so everything comes naturally to us. Maybe that's why…"

"Maybe." she replied "Whatever it is, I'm so happy that you're happy."

"And what about you? How do you feel?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I'm good," she informed me "I'm focusing on the wedding and then the honeymoon. Being ill can wait."

"Can it?" I inquired

"It's going to have to, because that's what I'm focusing on." she admitted

"I don't want your health deteriorating when you should be enjoying the start of your married life, Mom." I informed her "So please, can you take it steady? For me, and for John?"

She nodded her head… "Okay. Right, hadn't we better be getting back to our men?"

I nodded my head and zipped up my handbag, sliding it over my arm before following her out and back over to our table where John and Stefan were splitting the bill…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked as we walked into the bedroom a little while later

"Hungry…" I admitted, pursing my lips together nervously

"Why don't you go out hunting then?" she suggested

"I can't, not here." I sighed "It's too risky."

"You've got a whole 2 days to go before we go back to Mystic Falls, so I think it's worth the risk. Go out of the window and come back in the window. No one will be any the wiser that way." she replied

"Are you sure?" I inquired

She nodded her head… "Go. I'll wait up for you."

Pressing my lips against hers softly, I turned and opened the window, climbing out and down the drainpipe before vamp-speeding off…

CAROLINE'S POV:

My bedroom window opened at 12:30am and I watched as Stefan climbed in and shut the window behind him, smiling at me warmly as he pulled his jacket off…

"Better?" I asked

He nodded his head as he slid his jacket over the chair and began to undress… "Much."

"Good." I replied "Now come to bed…"

"Yes, Ma'am!" he proclaimed, mock-saluting me as he laid his clothes onto the back of the chair and moved to the bed, me pulling back the covers so he could climb in next to me

"You okay?" I asked as I moved and rested my head against his chest

"Yeah, it just feels a bit weird," he admitted "a good weird though."

"I know what you mean." I replied "But it'll get better the more we do it."

STEFAN'S POV:

Pressing my lips against Caroline's forehead, I reached up and switched the light on the bedside table off, the room being plunged into darkness… "Night, Caroline."

"Night, Stefan." she mirrored

 **How will things be in the morning after Stefan and Caroline have spent their first night in the same bed together, I wonder? Will there be any awkwardness?**


	18. Chapter 18

CAROLINE'S POV:

I woke up the next morning, sighing contentedly as I felt Stefan's arm draped over my waist, smirking to myself as I felt his member pressed against my back. Turning, I smiled contentedly and ran my fingers across his face and jaw, sliding my hand down his chest to where his boxers began…

"Not a chance." he proclaimed, taking a hold of my hand in his

"Morning." I greeted him, pressing my lips against his

"Morning," he mirrored "I'd better get up and shower. Sort out my problem."

"Or I could sort it for you?" I suggested

Stefan's eyes shot open at this comment and I smiled at him warmly…

"It's not such a good idea, given we've not done anything like this since, y'know…" he admitted

"I want to," I informed him "but only if you want me to."

"Of course I want you to," he replied "but I want you to be comfortable with it. I don't want you to feel pressured into it."

"I don't," I assured him, scratching my fingernails along his stomach "so, can I?"

He nodded his head and turned onto his back, his head resting against the pillow. Moving to lean on my forearm, I lowered my head and pressed my lips against his neck and chest as I let my hand slide into his boxers, stroking him up and down torturously slow…

STEFAN'S POV:

"How did we get lumbered doing this?" John asked me as he and I set up the function room for the wedding reception

"I think it's because we're both, how do you call it? Whipped?" I replied

He laughed as we carried a table across the room… "I know I am. Are you?"

"People would say so," I admitted "Caroline's been my best friend forever, she can wrap me around her little finger."

"That's how the best relationships start, through friendship," he informed me "so count yourself lucky."

"I do, every day." I replied "Caroline could be with anyone and to know she wants to be with me, especially after the way I've treated her at times, is the best feeling ever."

CAROLINE'S POV:

I stood outside of the dressing room Mom was in, being helped into her dress at her final fitting and clasped my hands together as the door opened and she stepped out, a warm smile adorning my face as our eyes locked…

"Well, how do I look?" she inquired

"Amazing," I replied "you look amazing, Mom."

She smiled at me warmly… "Really?"

"Really." I mirrored "I love it! You look beautiful."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Did you get everything on the list done?" Caroline asked as John and I walked in the front door that evening

"What did I tell you?" I questioned, turning to John as he shut the door behind us

"What're you talking about?" she inquired

"Nothing, love, don't worry," John replied, kissing her forehead as he walked past "and yes, we got everything on the list done."

"Good," she sighed, turning back to me "could you not have said that?"

"Hello." I greeted her, pressing my lips against hers softly

Sighing contentedly against my lips, I slid my hands around her waist and pulled her closer… "How was your day?"

"Good," she replied "Mom's dress is beautiful, and everything's on track, which means happy Caroline."

"Good, so does that mean you can take the night off?" I inquired

"Maybe. What did you have in mind?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Dinner, just you and me. Our third date," I replied "can I persuade you?"

She nodded her head and smiled at me warmly… "I'll go change."

I pulled into a grocery store car park forty minutes later and parked, switching off my car engine before unfastening my seatbelt and turning to Caroline…

"What're you doing here?" she questioned

"I won't be long." I informed her

"What?" she asked "Stefan, what's going on?"

"Don't worry," I replied "just sit back and listen to the radio. I won't be long, I promise."

CAROLINE'S POV:

I watched the store entrance, seeing Stefan make his way out again ten minutes later, bags in both his hands. Reaching the car, I reached across and opened the driver's door for him, watching as he placed the bags in the back seat…

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on then?" I inquired

"We're going to the beach." he informed me as he fastened his seatbelt again

"We're having a picnic on the beach?" I questioned "How did you know?"

"How did I know what?" he asked as he started his engine

"How did you know it's something I've always wanted to do?" I inquired

"Psychic," he informed me "and John and I may have talked…"

I smiled at him warmly as he glanced at me before pulling out of his parking space, driving off towards the beach…

 **Isn't Stefan just the cutest? How will their third date go? And how will the rest of the wedding weekend go?**


	19. Chapter 19

CAROLINE'S POV:

I sat in between Stefan's legs, my back pressed against his front, both of us watching the sun set. Tightening his arms around me, I felt his lips press against my hair…

"You okay?" he questioned

"Perfect," I replied "really, I am."

"Good. So, do you know what your Mom's friend has planned for tomorrow's bachelorette party?" he inquired

"She's not booked a stripper if that's what you're asking…" I chuckled "She's followed Mom's orders and done simple and understated. A restaurant meal, followed by cocktails."

"Well you watch how much you drink. We all know what you're like once you've got a few drinks inside you!" he replied

"Yes, Sir!" I proclaimed, mock-saluting him

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline made her way out of her en-suite bathroom and moved over to me, turning and pulling her hair to the side… "Can you zip me up please?"

"Yeah." I replied, swallowing a lump in my throat as I was greeted by the soft skin of her back, her bra visible as I placed my hand on her hip, holding her in place as I pulled the zip up

CAROLINE'S POV:

As the zip reached the top, I felt Stefan's fingers ghost across the top of my back and struggled not to shiver. Closing my eyes, I let myself revel in our closeness for a moment before turning and pulling away…

STEFAN'S POV:

"So, what do you think?" she asked as she moved away from me and turned

"To what?" I inquired

"How I look, Stefan," she replied "you normally always tell me I look beautiful. Are you okay?"

I nodded my head… "You look beautiful."

"Are you sure you're okay?" she questioned "Do you need to feed? Is that it?"

"Stop worrying about me, I'm fine, honestly," I assured her "go on, go. You don't want to keep your Mom waiting, do you?"

She shook her head and grabbed her handbag… "If you wanna talk, call me, okay?"

"I'll be fine." I replied, pressing my lips against hers softly "I'll see you later. Have fun."

"Thanks," she sighed "you too…"

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Was Stefan okay when we left, love?" Mom asked as we drove to the restaurant

"Yeah, he was fine. Why do you ask?" I inquired

"The way he was looking at you," she replied "it was unsettling… In fact, the way he looks at you all the time is quite unsettling, saying that."

"What do you mean, Mom?" I questioned

"It's like he'd be willing to jump in front of a bullet for you." she informed me "And if he is, that's taking commitment to a whole other level!"

"He's always been protective of me," I explained "ever since the day we met."

"Are you sure that's all it is?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "We should be focusing on you having the best night possible, not Stefan and I."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but there's a look in his eyes that I don't like…" she admitted

"What sort of look?" I asked

"I can't place it," she replied "but it makes me nervous. That's all I can say."

I swallowed a lump in my throat and pulled into the restaurant car park… "Well let's talk about it some other time. We're here."

"Good timing, eh?" she questioned

"Yeah, you could say that." I sighed as I switched off my car engine

STEFAN'S POV:

"How long have you and Caroline been together then, Stefan?" Michael, one of John's friends asked me as we sat around the table playing a round of poker

"Just under 6 months." I informed him "We met in History class and that was it, she had me."

"Just wait till you see them together tomorrow, Michael," John proclaimed "they're love's young dream!"

"Still in the honeymoon phase, are you, lad?" he questioned

"Something like that." I replied as I took a sip of my Bourbon "She's amazing, what can I say?!"

"Young love, ain't it grand!" Michael chuckled

CAROLINE'S POV:

I walked into my bedroom later that evening to find Stefan lay on his side of the bed reading a magazine. Setting it down as I shut the door behind me, he moved over to me and unzipped my dress. Letting it slip from my body and pool at my feet, his fingers lifted my chin so our eyes met…

"I want to," I admitted "but I want it to be special and I don't want my Mom to only be a room away. I was thinking tomorrow, when we've got this place to ourselves?"

"I don't want to pressure you," he informed me "if you're not ready…"

"I never said that, did I?" I questioned "I am ready; I'd just prefer to not have to try and be quiet in case my Mom or John hear us."

"What are you?" he inquired

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Screamer or moaner? Which are you?" he questioned

"You'll have to wait and see, won't you?" I inquired, smirking at him as I made my way into my en-suite bathroom, shutting the door behind me

CAROLINE'S DRESS:

shop/womens/dresses/shell-pink-scuba-lace-panel-skater-dress-_339923272

 **What a tease Caroline is, and Liz is starting to ask questions about Stefan… And the wedding's getting closer, will all go to plan?**


	20. Chapter 20

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Can you promise me something?" I asked Stefan as he and I stood at the front door as late morning approached, he and John about to make their way to the venue

"I can try." he replied "What is it?"

"Can you try and make sure nothing goes wrong?" I questioned "I want today to be perfect, not just for my Mom, but for John too."

"I'll try my best." he assured me "You have my word on that."

"Thank you." I replied, smiling at him warmly

Reciprocating my smile, he pressed his lips against mine, my arm sliding it's way up from where it had been resting on his arm up around his neck, my fingers trailing through his hair, his hand drifting to my waist, pulling me close into him, both of us pulling away breathless a couple of minutes later…

"Go, before I change my mind and drag you upstairs." I sighed

"Very forward…" he chuckled

"There's no point being subtle when we both know what's coming, right?" I inquired

"Nice double entendre." he replied, smirking at me

Rolling my eyes at him, I pressed my lips against his once again, placing my hand on his chest, pushing him out of the door as he began to deepen it…

"Go!" I proclaimed "I'll see you in an hour."

Nodding his head in agreement, he turned and made his way to the car where John was waiting. Shutting the door as they reversed out of the driveway, I turned and headed upstairs to where Mom was having her hair and make up done, smiling warmly at her as I walked in…

"How do I look?" she questioned

"Beautiful." I informed her

She smiled at me warmly… "Now it's your turn. C'mon, sit down. Let's see if Melissa can work her magic and make you look even more beautiful than you already are."

"I doubt that." Melissa admitted "You've got a very naturally pretty daughter, Mrs. Forbes."

"Thank you." Mom replied "Right, who wants another glass of champagne?"

STEFAN'S POV:

It was now 15 minutes from the ceremony, and Caroline had just text to say that she and her Mom were en-route. Making my way into the room the ceremony was going to be taking place; John turned and smiled at me…

"They're on their way." I informed him as I reached him

"Right." he replied

"Are you nervous?" I asked

He nodded his head… "No idea why though. I'm marrying the best woman in the world."

I smiled at him warmly… "You're allowed to be."

"What about you?" he questioned

"What about me?" I asked

"Are you nervous?" he inquired

"Why would I be nervous?" I questioned

"You've got a duty to fulfil." he replied

"What're you talking about?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"As my best man." he informed me, pulling the ring box from his suit pocket "I can't think of a better man for the job."

"I can't…" I admitted as he held the ring box out to me

"Why?" he questioned

"You barely know me. What about a friend? Someone you know better?" I asked

"Liz wants you to be the best man, and so do I." he informed me "So make her wish come true."

I licked my lips and took the box from him… "Okay. If you're sure?"

"I'm sure." he replied

CAROLINE'S POV:

I stood in the doorway of the room, informing the vicar that we were ready to go. Smiling warmly at Stefan as he looked at me, I turned back to Mom and smiled at her…

"Ready?" I questioned

"Ready." she mirrored

Holding my arm out to her, she took it and as the music started, we began our descent down the aisle, Mom's eyes on John and mine on Stefan's…

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Elizabeth Margaret Forbes and John Alan Fletcher." the vicar began

STEFAN'S POV:

I stood on the terrace, a glass of champagne in hand, all of Liz and John's guests waiting for them to arrive when I saw Caroline make her way through, taking a glass of champagne from a waiter and make her way over to me…

"Hey." she greeted me

"Hey." I mirrored "You look, there's no words to describe how amazing you look."

"Thank you." she replied "So you like the colour?"

"You know I do." I informed her "Where're your Mom and John?"

"They're just having some private pictures done and then they'll be through." she replied "Did you enjoy being best man?"

I nodded my head… "It was an honor."

CAROLINE'S POV:

I was sat with Mom, John having pulled Stefan away from us to introduce him to some friends. Turning to her, I smiled at her warmly…

"What?" she questioned

"You look happy…" I replied

"That's because I am, sweetie." she informed me

"Good, I'm glad." I admitted "Has today been as perfect as you hoped?"

"Even more so," she replied "thank you for everything you've done."

I smiled at her warmly… "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, baby girl." she mirrored

"Sorry to interrupt, but do you mind if I steal Caroline away for a dance?" Stefan inquired as I moved in to hug Mom

"Of course not," she replied "and Stefan, make sure you take good care of her tonight and always, okay?"

"I promise." he assured her, smiling at her warmly as I turned and took his outstretched hand

STEFAN'S POV:

"Did you mean that?" Caroline asked as I led her onto the dancefloor

"Mean what?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around her waist, her arm moving to rest on my shoulder

"What you said to my Mom about taking care of me for always," she replied "did you mean it?"

I nodded my head as I began to sway us gently to the soft ballad that was playing… "I mean everything I say to her when it comes to you."

She smiled at me warmly… "I'm happy all this happened."

"So am I." I admitted "Your Mom and John will be leaving soon."

"Which means we can too…" she informed me

"Anyone would think you're excited." I replied

"Stop treating it like it isn't a big deal," she begged "because it is. Well it is to me."

"And it is to me." I informed her "It's not going to be like last time. It's going to be everything you want it to be and more."

"Do you promise?" she questioned

I nodded my head, pressing my lips against her forehead…

 **That's the wedding done and dusted – how will the rest of the evening go?**


	21. Chapter 21

CAROLINE'S POV:

"I want you to call as soon as you get back to Mystic Falls tomorrow, okay?" Mom asked as she, myself, Stefan and John stood saying our goodbyes

"I'll text," I replied "as you're gonna be jetlagged and wanting to sleep."

"Okay, just as long as I know you're back safely." she admitted

"I'll be fine." I assured her "And I'll see you when you come and visit me, now stop worrying and go or else you'll miss your flight."

"Okay." she replied, pulling me in for a hug "Don't forget to lock up the house when you leave tomorrow."

"I won't," I informed her "just go!"

"Okay, okay, we're going." she proclaimed, John taking her hand, leading her to the waiting taxi

As the taxi drove out of sight, I turned to Stefan and rested my hands on his chest, fiddling with the buttons of his shirt… "Shall we get out of here?"

"So soon?" he questioned

"If I eat or drink anymore, I'm just gonna want to sleep by the time we get back." I admitted

"Okay." he replied "Then we'd better go."

Smirking at him, I let him take my hand and lead me to his waiting car. Unlocking it, he opened the passenger door for me and I slipped his suit jacket from my shoulders as I climbed in, folding it neatly onto my lap before pulling my seatbelt on as he shut the door behind me and moved to the drivers side, climbing in, pulling his seatbelt on too and starting the engine, reversing out of the parking space and off back towards the house…

STEFAN'S POV:

I locked the front door behind Caroline and I and turned, seeing her drape my suit jacket over the banister. Turning to face me, she smiled at me warmly…

"Shall we?" she questioned

I nodded my head and took her outstretched hand, moving to the stairs, leading her up to her bedroom…

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan's lips were on mine, his hand cupping my cheek, his fingers tangling in my hair. The kiss began sweet but turned passionate, intense and needy quickly, my lips battling with his, my mouth parting, his tongue slipping into my mouth and moving against mine, a moan escaping my lips as he tilted my head, his lips leaving mine, beginning to trail a path of kisses down my neck. Letting my fingers scrape through his hair, I smiled as I felt him groan against my skin, the vibration sending shivers down my spine. Beginning to walk backwards, I moved us towards my bed, letting myself fall onto it, Stefan on top of me, his body trapping mine…

STEFAN'S POV:

I pulled myself away from Caroline and sat up, stretching my legs out, lifting her so she was sat on my lap, her crotch grinding against mine relentlessly. Reaching behind her, I unzipped her dress and pulled the material down, my mouth meeting hers once again, pressing a kiss to her lips before moving back to her neck, continuing to trail downwards to her neck, slowly moving closer to her chest…

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan hovered above me, holding his weight on his arms as I lay naked before him, his eyes burning into mine…

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I can't help but think about last time," he admitted "I should've stopped myself."

"Stop, please," I begged "I don't want to think about that. I want to think about this, for us both to be in this moment together, to both let our highs take over our bodies together. Please, Stefan, forget about it and be here with me."

I watched as he swallowed a lump in his throat, his forehead moving to rest against mine, his length sliding against me, my hips bucking in appreciation. Smiling at me, I moved my hands to rest on his biceps as he slid into me, my legs lifting to wrap around his waist…

STEFAN'S POV:

I pulled away from Caroline and rested on my side, my forearm resting against my head as I watched her, her eyes staring up at the ceiling. Sliding my hand beneath the covers, moving to rest it on her bare stomach, her head turned and she smiled at me warmly…

"Hey," I greeted her "where were you?"

"What?" she questioned

"You were in a world of your own," I replied "anywhere nice?"

"I was just thinking about how amazing that was." she informed me "How amazing it'll always be."

I smiled at her warmly and pressed my lips against hers… "So you're not regretting it then?"

"Why on Earth would I?" she inquired "Stefan, I wanted it to happen. You know that."

"I know," I replied "and you answered my question…"

"What question?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Whether you're a moaner or a screamer," I informed her "but just so you know, one day, I'm gonna make you scream my name."

"I'll hold you to that." she replied "So, did you enjoy my breathy moans of your name?"

"Caroline…" I sighed, swallowing a lump in my throat

"What?" she inquired "It's a simple question, did you or didn't you?"

"You know I did." I replied, pushing myself closer to her "And I want to hear them again…"

"Why didn't you just say so?" she asked, pushing herself up and against me, her body moving to straddle mine

Smirking at her, she pressed her lips against mine, my hands sliding up her waist to rest on her back…

 **What do you think is going to happen now?**


	22. Chapter 22

CAROLINE'S POV:

I smiled as I awoke the next morning, feeling Stefan's arms wrapped tightly around me, and I couldn't help but widen my smile as I felt his erection pressed against my lower back. Stretching, I pushed myself back against him, feeling him squeeze me tightly…

"Morning." he whispered, pressing his lips against the skin of my neck

"Morning." I mirrored as I turned in his embrace, my bare chest pressing against his "How about we take care of your little problem?"

"What do you suggest?" he inquired

"A repeat of last night." I informed him, lifting my leg, sliding it over his "What do you say?"

"I could be convinced." he replied

Smirking, I captured his lips in mine, feeling him pull me tight against his body…

STEFAN'S POV:

"We should be getting on the road soon…" I informed Caroline as I walked into the kitchen

"I'm almost done." she replied "I just wanna make sure everything's perfect for when Mom and John get back."

"You've been cleaning since we got out of bed. Everything will be perfect." I admitted "C'mon, let's go."

Nodding her head, she glanced around the kitchen once more and took my outstretched hand, letting me lead her out and through the hallway to the front door, making my way to the car as she locked the front door behind her…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"I've ordered food." Stefan informed me as I made my way out of my bedroom

"What're we having?" I questioned

"Chinese." he replied "Did your Mom and John get there okay?"

I nodded my head… "They love their room upgrade. Good call, Salvatore."

He smiled at me warmly… "So what shall we do with our evening?"

"Why don't you try and get accommodation here if you don't wanna go back to the house?" I suggested "That way we'd be closer and you wouldn't have to put up with your ex and your brother. It makes sense, Stefan…"

"I'm tempted," he admitted "but Damon and I have been through so much together, it wouldn't feel right to leave just because of Elena."

"So you're happy to let them rub their relationship in your face?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"No, of course I'm not," he replied "but I can see past it and remember Damon's my brother, no matter what."

"You're a better person than I am then," I informed him "because I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Well do you wanna know the reason why I can handle it?" he questioned

I nodded my head, smiling at him warmly as he wrapped his arms around my waist…

"It's because of you," he admitted "I'm happier than I have been in a long time and even though we didn't have the best of starts, when I think about you, I'm happy."

I pressed my lips against his, pushing myself against his body, my arms winding around his neck, my fingers running through his hair… "Take me to bed."

"What about our food?" he inquired

"I'm not hungry, for food anyway." I admitted

Smiling at me warmly, he pressed his lips against mine again and led me backwards into my bedroom, a gasp escaping my lips as he pressed us up against the wall…

"Stefan…" I moaned, his fingers teasing the skin of my stomach

 **I think Stefan and Caroline are very much settled into their relationship, don't you? What next?**


	23. Chapter 23

CAROLINE'S POV:

I unlocked my dorm room door and made my way inside, shutting and locking the door behind me. I'd been caught in the pouring rain as I'd made my way back to the dorms, and was soaked from head to toe. Dropping my bag to the floor, I pulled my jacket off and began to unbutton my shirt, pulling it off my body, dropping it to the floor too…

"What a greeting…" Stefan chuckled as I began to unbutton my jeans

"Jesus!" I proclaimed "What're you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I thought I'd come and see you, and I got in because you gave me a spare key ages ago." he informed me "You look beautiful."

"I look beautiful, seriously?" I inquired "Stefan, I'm soaked from the rain, my make up has run and my hair's a mess. How can you think I'm beautiful?"

"You're always beautiful to me." he replied "And, seeing as though it's the weekend and you've not got any plans or classes, how about we get away?"

"Get away where?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as I moved past him and made my way into my bedroom

"We could see where the open road takes us," he informed me "why don't we just get in my car and drive?"

"Is this something to do with your brother and Elena?" I asked

"Is it a crime for me to want to get away with my girlfriend for the weekend?" he inquired

"Girlfriend, I like the sound of that." I admitted

"Good," he replied "so, what do you say?"

STEFAN'S POV:

Half-an-hour later Caroline and I were on the open road, and I knew exactly where we were headed. Glancing at her as she stared out of the window, I focused on the road ahead and continued to drive, arriving at our destination an hour later…

"Why have we stopped?" Caroline asked

"We're here, that's why." I informed her

"I thought we were seeing where the open road took us?" she inquired

"I lied…" I admitted "So why don't you get out of the car?"

"Why didn't you just tell me you'd already booked us somewhere?" she questioned

"Because I wanted it to be a surprise," I replied "and by the look on your face I'd say I've succeeded. So, are you getting out or not?"

CAROLINE'S POV:

I climbed out of the car and watched as Stefan grabbed our bags from the boot. Letting him lead me into the hotel, I gasped as we walked into the foyer… "Stefan, this place is gorgeous!"

"I'm glad you like it." he replied, smiling at me warmly as we walked to the check-in desk

"Yes, Sir, how can I help?" the receptionist inquired

"Hi, I've got a premier room booked under the name of Salvatore." he informed her

Nodding her head, she typed something into the computer and a couple of minutes later produced a key card, handing it to Stefan, instructing him on where to lead us…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Well, what do you think?" I asked Caroline as we walked into the room, me setting our bags down on the floor in the living area

"It's beautiful," she replied "but what is all this in aid of?"

"Like I said, is it a crime for me to want to get away with you?" I questioned

She shook her head… "But I wish you'd told me you'd booked somewhere. That way I could've contributed."

"I like spoiling you," I admitted "and after everything you've done for your Mom recently, you deserve it."

"Thank you." she replied, pressing her lips against mine "I think I might go and have a bath."

"Okay, shall I order us room service or do you want to go down to the restaurant?" I asked

"We can think about food later," she informed me "right now I want you to join me."

Smirking at her, I let her take a hold of my shirt and lead me into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind us…

 **Awe, Stefan's took Caroline on a romantic weekend away! I was gonna do a road trip and let them see where the road took them, but I'm not very familiar with the USA so this is what you've got. I hope you enjoy…**


	24. Chapter 24

STEFAN'S POV:

"Hello. Yes, this is she. How can I help?" I heard Caroline speak as I came to the next morning "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you for letting me know. Bye."

"Caroline?" I inquired as she hung up the phone and began to move around the room "Caroline, talk to me, what's going on?"

"It's Mom and John – they were on their way back from the airport when another car collided with theirs. They're both in hospital. We need to go, Stefan." she informed me

"Okay." I replied as I climbed out of bed "You focus on getting yourself sorted, I'll get our things together."

"I'm scared…" she whispered "I'm really, really scared, Stefan."

"Hey," I soothed, pulling her into me, stroking my fingers through her hair "everything's going to be fine, I promise you."

She swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded her head as she pulled away from me a minute later… "Make sure you get everything."

"I will." I assured her, pressing my lips against her forehead

CAROLINE'S POV:

The drive from Virginia to Atlanta was long, and as soon as Stefan pulled into a parking space in the hospital car park I removed my seatbelt and climbed out of the car, hurrying into the hospital…

"How can I help you, Miss?" the receptionist asked as I walked over to the reception desk

"I was called earlier today and was told my Mom and step-dad had been in a car accident. Liz and John Fletcher" I informed her "where are they? Are they okay?"

"Take a seat, Miss," she replied "I'll get someone to come and take you to them."

Nodding my head, I took a seat, seeing Stefan make his way in and over to me a couple of minutes later. Sitting down next to me, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him, my head resting against his chest…

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline and I were led down the hallway by a doctor, him showing us into his office, both of us taking a seat in front of his desk, my hand staying entwined with Caroline's as he sat down…

"Why can't I just see my Mom and step-dad?" Caroline questioned

"You'll be able to soon." he informed her "But first I need to fill you in on what happened."

"I know what happened; they were in a car accident and they were brought here. I just need to see them and see that they're okay." she proclaimed "Why can't I do that?"

I watched Caroline as she pleaded with the doctor to let her see her Mom and John. Looking back to the doctor, I swallowed a lump in my throat…

"Listen," I sighed "Caroline needs to see her Mom. We don't need to know what happened; you just need to take us to her, okay?"

"Okay." the doctor replied

CAROLINE'S POV:

As the doctor made his way out of the room and down the corridor, I pulled Stefan back to me… "You compelled him."

"You need to see your Mom," he informed me "that's the only reason I did it. We didn't need to hear about what happened, you just need to know she's okay."

I nodded my head in agreement and let him vamp-speed us to the doctor who'd gotten halfway down the corridor. Stopping outside a private room, the doctor opened the door for us and I pursed my lips together nervously before stepping inside, gasping as I saw my Mom laid in the bed, hooked up to a ventilator…

"She's in a coma," the doctor explained "medically induced. When she was brought in we ran tests and scans and it was revealed she had a large amount of swelling on the brain. In a few days we'll take her for a CT scan to see if the swelling has gone down and if it has, we'll wake her up."

"And if not?" I questioned

"We'll keep her under sedation until the swelling relieves itself." he replied "But if it doesn't within a month or if it starts to get worse, she will have to have an operation."

I nodded my head in understanding… "What about my step-dad? Where is he?"

"He's in surgery," he informed me "he broke his leg in four places so he's having to have it pinned and plated, but other than that, he only sustained minor injuries."

"So how come Liz's injuries are so severe then?" Stefan inquired

"The other car hit her side of the car, so she sustained the most impact," he explained "but they got here in good time so time was on our side. We now just need to hope and pray that the swelling relieves itself."

"Okay. Thank you, doctor." I replied "Are we allowed to sit with her?"

He nodded his head… "I'll be in my office if you want to talk anymore."

"What do you want me to do?" Stefan asked as I took a seat by my Mom's bedside

"What do you mean?" I inquired

"Do you want me to stay, or do you want me to go?" he questioned

"Why would I want you to go?" I asked "Stefan, I need you. You need to stay."

"Okay." he replied, moving a chair from the other side of the room next to me "I just wanted to be sure."

Smiling at him weakly, I took my Mom's hand in both of mine and sighed heavily, Stefan's hand rubbing up and down my back soothingly…

 **A big thank you to the wonderful Poppy for this idea, and all will become clear very soon as to why this has happened…**


	25. Chapter 25

STEFAN'S POV:

I sat on the other side of Liz's bed, watching Caroline as she slept, her head resting on the bed, her hands still entwined with her Mom's. Sighing heavily, I ran my hands over my face and made my way out of the room, desperately needing coffee…

CAROLINE'S POV:

I was awoken by someone gently shaking my arm. Lifting my head, I saw that it was a nurse…

"Sorry to do this to you, Miss, but do you mind if I move you?" she questioned "I have to check your Mom's obs."

"Sure." I replied, standing up and moving out of the way "Can you tell me how she's doing please?"

"As far as we can tell, she's doing okay." she informed me "But we won't know until she has another scan."

As I was about to reply, I turned as I heard the door open and saw Stefan walk into the room. Smiling at me, he shut the door behind him…

"What's going on?" he asked as he walked over to me

"She's just checking her obs," I replied "where've you been?"

"I needed coffee." he admitted, holding up his cup

"No, you need food," I sighed "why don't you get out of here till morning? I'll be okay…"

"No, I'm not leaving you." he informed me "Anything could happen."

"And I'll be in contact if it does," I replied "you need proper food, Stefan. Why don't you go, maybe head back to Mystic Falls and get us some fresh clothing, do what you need to and then come back?"

"I hate the thought of leaving you…" he admitted "Especially when things are like this."

"I'll be absolutely fine, I promise." I assured him "You need to do this."

"Are you sure?" he inquired

I nodded my head and smiled at him warmly. Reciprocating my smile, he pressed his lips against mine softly...

"I'll see you in a few hours then, okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head… "Yep, I'll be here."

Smiling at me sympathetically, he pulled me into him and held me tight to him, my hands running up his back, inhaling his scent before pulling away…

"Go on, go!" I proclaimed

"Okay." he replied, pressing his lips against my forehead "I'll see you later."

STEFAN'S POV:

I arrived back in Mystic Falls after a hunt and pulled into the driveway of the house, climbing out of the car and making my way up to the door, unlocking it and letting myself in…

"Brother, nice of you to grace us with your presence." Damon greeted me as I shut the door behind me

"Don't start, Damon." I sighed "I'm really not in the mood."

"I thought you having a rendezvous with Blondie?" he questioned

"What did I say? Don't start!" I proclaimed "Just stop asking questions."

"What's going on?" he asked "Why are you in such a bad mood? Did something go wrong?"

"Is Elena around?" I inquired

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen." he informed me

Nodding my head, I made my way down the hallway into the kitchen, Elena turning to face me from the oven…

"Hey," she greeted me "what's wrong? You look wrecked…"

"Caroline's Mom and step-dad have been in a car accident," I informed her "they're both in a pretty bad way. Do you think you could come with me to hers and help me get together some things she'll need and want?"

"Of course," she replied "how's Caroline?"

"You know Caroline," I sighed "she's trying to put on a brave face but I can tell she's not handling it well."

"What hospital are they in?" she questioned

"Emory University Midtown." I replied "They were on their way back from the airport when a car hit them. Do you mind just giving me a few minutes to get my stuff together and then we'll go and then I'll drop you back here before I head back?"

She nodded her head… "I'll meet you at your car."

Nodding my head in agreement, I headed out of the kitchen and up the stairs…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"I won't be long, Mom." I whispered, pressing my lips against her forehead as I stood up

Making my way out of the room, I made my way down the corridor and looked at the hospital map for directions to the canteen, Stefan having text to tell me he was close to being back. Arriving at the canteen 5 minutes later, I collected some drinks together and ordered us a bacon roll each, making my way back up to Mom's room…

"Hey," Stefan greeted me as he walked in a few minutes after I arrived back "any change?"

I shook my head, signalling no as he set two bags down in the chair on the other side of the bed… "Did everything go okay? Did you manage to get some food?"

"Yeah, I'm all good." he replied "How're you? You look exhausted…"

I smiled at him weakly as I took another bite of my bacon roll… "I am, but I'll be okay."

"Why don't you try and get comfy on that sofa and I'll take over for a while?" he suggested

"I can't ask you to do that…" I sighed

"You're not asking, I'm offering." he informed me "You need rest, Caroline, or else when your Mom and John wake up you're going to be no use to either of them. Go on, just have a rest and I'll look after things."

"Okay." I replied "Well there's a bacon sandwich here for you, wake me up if anything changes, please."

He nodded his head and leant across the bed, pressing his lips against my forehead before I stroked my fingers through my Mom's hair and moved away, making my way to the sofa in the corner of the room…

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline was finally asleep after tossing and turning, trying to get herself comfortable. Smiling weakly, I glanced at Liz, a machine she was hooked up to beginning to beep…

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger (not really), but what's going on with Liz? Is she going to be okay?**


	26. Chapter 26

STEFAN'S POV:

As the beeping began to get faster, I stood and hurried to the door, calling for help, swallowing a lump in my throat as I turned back and saw Caroline move over to her Mom's bed…

"We're going to have to ask you to leave…" her doctor informed me as he and some other staff hurried into the room

I nodded my head in understanding, moving to the other side of the bed, taking a hold of Caroline's shoulders…

"Get off me!" she proclaimed "Stefan, I'm not leaving her!"

"We have to let the doctor do his job," I informed her "come on, we'll be just outside."

Knowing she wouldn't be able to fight my grip, she let me lead her out of the room, a nurse shutting the door behind us…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Maybe it's a sign she's gonna wake up soon…" Stefan suggested as we stood outside

"Who're you kidding? We've both watched hospital shows. We know when that sort of thing happens it's not a good sign." I scoffed "Stop trying to make me feel better. I just need to know what's going on."

"And we will, but you just need to be patient." he replied

"Patient? Are you serious right now, Stefan?" I questioned "My Mom's in there in a coma after being hit by a car, and one of the forty thousand machines she's hooked up to started to beep erratically. Whatever's happened, no matter how much you try and convince me, it's not a good sign."

As he was about to reply, her doctor made her way out of the room and motioned for us both to take a seat…

"What happened?" I asked

"Your Mom's heart stopped beating." he admitted "We've managed to start it again, and soon we're going to take her down for a CT scan to see if it could've been something to do with the swelling."

I felt Stefan's hand set itself on my shoulder and entwined my own with his, sighing heavily… "And then what?"

"If the swelling has got worse which we think it could be to do with, we're going to push the operation to reduce the swelling forward." he informed me

"To when?" I inquired

"As soon as we can. If that's the case, it's vital we do it as soon as possible." he replied

"Would we be able to sit with her until you take her for her scan?" Stefan questioned

The doctor nodded and he and I stood. Thanking the doctor, Stefan pushed the door open for me and let me enter first, shutting the door behind us…

"I need you to be okay, Mom." I whispered as I sat down in the chair by her beside "Please."

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline and I were making our way back from the canteen whilst Liz was having her scan when the doctor turned and made his way down the corridor to us…

"I have news about your stepfather." he informed us

"I don't think I could handle any more bad news…" she admitted

"It's good news," he replied "he's awake and wants to see you."

"Okay." she sighed "Whereabouts is he?"

CAROLINE'S POV:

"You don't have to do this straight away…" Stefan informed me as we stopped outside of John's hospital room

"I need to do it before I become too scared not to." I admitted

"How about I do it?" he suggested

"Thank you but no, it should come from me." I replied

"Okay, I'll be right here for you." he informed me

"Can you come in with me?" I questioned

He nodded his head and smiled at me warmly. Taking his hand in mine, I led him into the room, John's head turning, a warm smile appearing on his face as he saw us enter…

"Hey, you two." he greeted us as Stefan shut the door "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." I informed him, dropping Stefan's hand to hug him tightly "I'm so glad you're okay."

"How's your Mom?" he asked

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "She's not good."

"What do you mean?" he questioned "The doctors won't tell me anything."

"She had to be put into a medically induced coma," I informed him "as she had swelling on her brain, and earlier this afternoon her heart stopped beating and she's currently having a scan to see whether the swelling on her brain has increased, and if it has, she'll have to have an operation to relieve it as soon as possible."

"Your Mom's strong. I know she'll get through this, Care." he replied, taking my hand in his, squeezing it tightly

I felt the tears begin to sting the back of my eyes as he continued to hold my hand and dropped it quickly, hurrying out of the room…

STEFAN'S POV:

"I'll go…" I informed John as the door slammed shut behind Caroline

"Tell her to go home and get some rest. There's nothing she can do here." he replied

"Don't you think I've tried?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him before turning and leaving

Shutting the door behind me, I made my way down the corridor, finding Caroline sat on the floor, head in her hands. Sitting down next to her, I pulled her into me, running my fingers through her hair as she sobbed against my chest…

"I'm sorry for being so weak." she whispered as the sobs finally subsided

"You don't have to be sorry," I replied "if you didn't cry, I'd think there was something wrong."

"I don't want you to ever have to go through this…" she admitted "To feel so vulnerable and helpless and know there's nothing you can do to make it better even though you want to. If this ever happens to me, you have to give up on me, Stefan, and move on with your life."

"Where's all this coming from?" I inquired

"I have to face the fact that my Mom might not wake up, Stefan," she replied "and I have to say this to you. I can't imagine a future without you, which is why…"

"Don't say it!" I proclaimed

"Why not?" she questioned

"You know why," I informed her "don't say it. Just get all those thoughts out of your head."

"Stefan," she sighed as she stood "I don't wanna ever be without you, so I want you to change me. I want you to make me like you. I want you to change me into a vampire."

CAROLINE'S POV:

A gust of air hit my face as Stefan vamp-sped from the hospital. Covering my face with my hands, I leant back against the wall, trying not to let the tears fall once again…

 **Shock admission from Caroline – what do you think Stefan will do? And is Caroline right, may Liz never wake up?**


	27. Chapter 27

STEFAN'S POV:

I arrived back in Mystic Falls and walked into the house, making my way into the living room, pouring myself a glass of Bourbon and downing it one. Pouring myself another and downing that one too, I was about to down my third when Damon walked into the room…

"Please tell me I don't have to deal with another humanity flip…" he begged

"Caroline wants me to change her." I informed her

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard that right." he admitted "Caroline wants you to what?"

"Wants me to change her, turn her into a vampire so she and I can be together forever." I replied "Yeah, you heard right."

"Wow…" he sighed "And I take it you've bolted?"

"What else was I meant to do?" I questioned

"Besides hear her out?" he asked "Oh I don't know, Stefan, tell her she's not thinking straight because of the situation with her Mom."

"That's the problem," I sighed "she is thinking straight. I can see it in her eyes. She means it. She wants it. She wants to become a vampire."

"Right, so what are you going to do about it?" he inquired

"She wants me to be the one to do it, and I hate myself…" I admitted

"Why?" he questioned

"Because I've been thinking about it ever since we got the call about her Mom," I informed him "when we saw her lying there in that hospital bed hooked up to all those machines and helpless, I knew I never wanted to be put through that with Caroline, and now she's mirroring those thoughts, it scares me."

"Have you told her this?" he asked

"No, I just ran." I sighed, running my hands over my face "And I shouldn't have."

CAROLINE'S POV:

After a walk to clear my head, I made my way back to John's room and tapped on the door lightly, sending him an apologetic smile as I poked my head around the door…

"Hey," he greeted me "there you are…"

"Sorry I ran," I sighed "I just hate all of this. You're good people, you and Mom, none of this should be happening! You should be enjoying the honeymoon stage of your marriage, not being in separate hospital rooms not knowing if my Mom's gonna live or die."

"Don't say that!" he proclaimed "She's gonna make it, I know she is."

"How can you be so certain?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him "Not even the doctors know, John, so how can you know?"

"We know her, Caroline," he informed me "we know how strong she is and since when has Liz Forbes ever given up?"

"But her body…" I began

"Her body is resting, recuperating after a huge trauma. She needs to rest, and when she's done resting, she'll wake up." he replied "Wait and see. Now, why don't you head back to the house and get some sleep? You look done in…"

"I don't wanna leave." I admitted

"Stefan will be there for you, and he agrees that you should get some proper rest." he informed me

"Stefan's gone." I sighed

"What? Where?" he inquired

"We had a row and he walked off." I informed him

"Have you tried calling him?" he questioned

"What do you think?" I asked

"Knowing you, Caroline Forbes, I'd say no." he replied "You're stubborn like your mother, and you won't be the one to make the first move, but you should be. You need Stefan, so why don't you get out of here, go back to the house and come back refreshed tomorrow morning?"

STEFAN'S POV:

I sat on the stairs of Liz and John's house, when I heard a car pull into the driveway. Listening as Caroline thanked the driver and handed him his fare, telling him to keep the change, the door shut behind her and I heard her feet crunch over the gravel driveway as she made her way up to the front door…

CAROLINE'S POV:

I focused on getting my key into the lock using the minimal light I had. Pushing it open I stepped inside and turned, shutting it behind me, throwing the keys into a bowl on the table. Turning, I began to remove my coat, visibly jumping as I switched the light on and saw Stefan sat on the stairs…

"Jesus…" I sighed as I tried to regulate my breathing, placing my hand on my heart "Why didn't you come back to the hospital?"

"I knew John would convince you to come back here sooner or later," he informed me as he moved down the stairs and over to me "so I decided to surprise you."

"And almost give me a heart attack in the process." I replied "Where've you been?"

"I went back to Mystic Falls to see Damon and talk to him about what you said," he admitted "and he said I should tell you how I really feel."

"And how do you really feel?" I questioned

"I feel guilty, and scared," he admitted "you shouldn't have to be wanting this, Caroline, because your Mom shouldn't be going through this."

"But she is, Stefan, and there's nothing we can do about it." I informed him "So, are you going to change me, or do I have to ask Damon or Elena to do it?"

"Why do you want it so badly?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Why do you think?" I inquired

"I can't be the only reason…" he sighed

"Well tough, you are." I informed him "I want it because I love you, because I want to spend forever with you and not just the rest of my life. I want to experience everything you experience in the way you tell me you experience it. I want to travel and for us to be able to take our time exploring everywhere we can possibly imagine. I want a forever, and I want it with you. I know it's a huge decision and you probably think I've rushed into it but I haven't. I've been thinking about it for a while, since before the accident, actually, but it's that that's spurred me into admitting it."

STEFAN'S POV:

" _I've been thinking about it for a while, since before the accident, actually, but it's that that's spurred me into admitting it."_

I sighed and rested my forehead against Caroline's, entwining my hands with hers that rested at her sides… "You really want this?"

She nodded her head, her lips brushing against mine softly… "But I do have conditions."

"Okay." I replied "Let's hear them…"

"I want you to train me into being able to be around humans, to be able to control my bloodlust, especially around my Mom." I admitted "I want to be able to be around her and not want to kill her, and it needs to happen when she wakes up."

"You want to tell her?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "She needs to know."

"Don't you think she's going to find it a little far-fetched?" he inquired

"She knows you're different to she and I. She actually said to me that sometimes the way you look at me, she thinks you'd take a bullet for me." I informed him

He swallowed a lump in his throat… "What did you say?"

"I told her you'd always been protective of me, ever since the day we met." I replied "And then changed the subject, telling her we should be focusing on her as it was her bachelorette party."

"So she knows I'm "different"?" he asked

"She's got her suspicions, yes," I admitted "but that's all they are. I just need to be honest with her and confirm it before we do anything more."

"I think it's a good idea we wait till she wakes up," he informed me "that way if you change your mind…"

"I'm not going to change my mind, Stefan." I sighed

"Maybe not, but if you do," he replied "that way we can always forget you mentioned it."

"Is that what you'd want?" I questioned, pulling away from him slightly

"What?" he inquired

"Would you want to forget about changing me if I had doubts?" I asked

"Yes. Because it's not what you'd want. I wouldn't force you into anything." he replied

"You're lying. I can see it in your eyes." I informed him "What is it, Stefan?"

"I hate myself…" he admitted, pulling away from completely, running his hands over his face

"Why?" I inquired "Stefan, talk to me..."

"When you told me you wanted me to change you, I ran away for a reason." he informed me

"Why?" I asked

"Because I felt sick to my stomach for thinking exactly the same thing." he admitted

"You were thinking about changing me?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head and walked to the door… "I should go."

"No, don't, not again." I begged, turning to face him

"Caroline, I'm a disgusting person!" he proclaimed

"No you're not," I replied "you're allowed to think that."

"Am I?" he questioned "Then why do I feel so ashamed of myself for thinking it?"

"You're a good person, that's why," I informed him "it's actually quite flattering that you were thinking about that."

"And how do you figure that one out?" he asked

"Don't you get it?" I inquired "You wanted to change me, so you were thinking about spending forever with me. That's not a bad thing, Stefan. It's a good thing. In fact, it's a really good thing."

STEFAN'S POV:

" _That's not a bad thing, Stefan. It's a good thing. In fact, it's a really good thing."_

"So you're not freaked out at the fact that I was thinking it myself?" I asked

She shook her head, signalling no… "So, do we have a deal?"

"For now, yes." I informed her "But I want you to take some time and seriously think about it, because if we do it, we can't change it back. You'll be the same as me forever. Do you think you can handle that?"

"It's a daunting thought," she admitted "but one I want to happen, more than anything."

"Okay." I replied "So until your Mom wakes up, I want you to think about it, just so you're 100% sure, can you promise me that?"

She nodded her head, her eyes shutting as she did so. Smiling, I moved over to her and pressed my lips against her forehead…

"You need to sleep." I informed her

"I don't want to sleep," she admitted "I want to…"

I took her hands in mine as they moved to the front of my shirt and pressed my lips against them simultaneously… "We've got plenty of time for that, especially if we're gonna have forever."

"Forever sounds good." she replied, her eyes opening, meeting mine

"Yeah, it does." I admitted "You and me, forever."

"You and me, forever." she mirrored

 **Longest chapter to date (so far), Caroline and Stefan have talked and Stefan's agreed to change Caroline after she's spoken to her Mom (looks like her chat with John did her some good), what do you think is to come?**


	28. Chapter 28

CAROLINE'S POV:

I awoke the next morning, stretching to find Stefan's side of the bed cold and empty, my hand hitting something on his pillow. Opening my eyes, I saw it was a piece of paper…

" _Couldn't sleep, so decided to go for a hunt. See you later. Love you x"_

Sighing heavily, I tried not to be disappointed but couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face as I let my eyes continue to scan over the "love you". I'd said it to him last night when he'd asked me why I wanted him to change me but he hadn't reacted, and he'd said it in the note. Climbing out of bed, I showered and dressed and made my way downstairs, setting my plan in motion…

STEFAN'S POV:

I arrived back at Caroline's to hear music blaring from the kitchen as I walked in the front door. Shutting it behind me, I made my way through the hallway and stood in the doorway to the kitchen, seeing Caroline swinging her hips from side to side as she made breakfast. Smiling warmly, I vamp-sped over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, hearing her heart begin to pound as I startled her…

"You've never looked sexier…" I whispered into her ear, pressing my lips against the skin of her neck

She turned to me and smiled at me warmly… "This was meant to be a surprise. I was meant to be done and organised by the time you got back."

"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I wanted to do something special for you," she admitted "to show you how much I love you."

I smiled at her warmly… "Well how about I go and have a shower, and you can finish off?"

"I know what you're doing!" she proclaimed, pulling away from me quickly

"What?" I inquired

"You're not reacting when I say I love you, to try and wind me up, and then you're gonna come out with it when I get angry because you know then that I'll forgive you." she replied

"And how do you guess that?" I questioned

"It's obvious by the smirk on your face right now." she informed me as she moved back over to me and wound her arms around my waist "I love you, Stefan. Do you love me?"

I pressed my lips against hers, walking her backwards until her back hit the worktop, her pushing me away from her as I went to lift her up…

"What?" I asked

"That won't work." she admitted "Why can't you say it, Stefan? It's three little words…"

I sighed and ran my hands over my face… "The last time I said it was to Elena, and she left me for my brother."

"I never thought about that," she replied "okay, forget I said anything. Go and shower, and breakfast will be ready by the time you're done."

"That's the thing, I don't wanna forget you said anything," I informed her as she turned around to face the worktop again "I do, Caroline. I just can't say it yet."

"That's all I need to know," she admitted "I can wait for the rest."

"Are you sure?" I questioned

She turned to me and nodded her head… "I know how much Damon and Elena's betrayal hurt you, so if you're not ready, I understand."

Smiling at her warmly, I pressed my lips against hers… "I won't be long."

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan and I made our way to John's hospital room, finding him stood packing up his things…

"What's going on?" I questioned

"I was just about to call you," he informed me "I've been discharged."

"We've got nothing set up back at the house…" I proclaimed

"We can get it all sorted when I get there, can't we?" he asked "Stop panicking, Caroline, it'll be fine."

I sighed and smiled at him apologetically… "Sorry."

"It's okay," he replied as he turned to me "it's nice to see you, Stefan."

"Nice to see you too," he mirrored "I'll go and bring the car round."

"No rush," he informed him "I want to go and see Liz before we leave."

Stefan nodded his head in understanding as I handed John's now zipped up bag to him to carry. Grabbing his crutches for him, I handed them to him and made my way out of the room, him following…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Are you not coming in?" Caroline asked as we reached her Mom's room

"No, I think I'm gonna give you two some time on your own," he informed me "I'll wait in the car. Just let me know when you're ready to go and I'll bring it round."

"Are you sure?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "I'll see you in a little while."

"Okay." she replied, smiling at me warmly "Thank you."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Hey, Bonnie," I greeted her as she answered my call "I'm just calling to ask a favour. Would you be able to collect up my schoolwork that I miss while I'm back home please? I don't know how long I'm gonna be here for but I think it might be some time…"

"How is everything?" she questioned

"Okay. John's been discharged and Mom's CT scan showed the swelling is decreasing but slowly," I informed her "if it continues they're gonna try and wake her up. It's just a waiting game, really."

"At least there's some light at the end of the tunnel, I suppose." she replied "Look, I've gotta go as I'm heading into a lecture, but if you need me, call me, okay?"

"I will," I assured her "thanks, Bonnie."

 **Caroline and Stefan are staying put in Atlanta till her Mom wakes up (and her CT scan came back clear – just thought I'd throw that in there). What next?**


	29. Chapter 29

CAROLINE'S POV:

Almost two weeks had passed, and today was the day the doctors were going to bring Mom from her coma. Arriving at the hospital just before it was about to happen, Stefan, John and I stood outside her room, watching as the doctors and nurses made their way inside…

"How did it go?" I questioned as her doctor walked out of the room a while later

"Well we think," he replied "she's still unresponsive but that's normal but she's breathing on her own and that's what counts. You can go in and sit with her if you'd like, but talk to her, it could help."

"You go in, John, Stefan and I will go and get coffee and food." I informed him

"Okay." he replied as Stefan held the door open for him

"What's wrong?" I asked Stefan as he shut the door behind him

"It's only a matter of time before your Mom wakes up and you tell her the truth," he admitted "and tell her what's going to happen. She's going to freak out, Caroline."

"Everything will be fine," I assured him "Mom will understand."

"She'll understand I'm a vampire?" he inquired "I know she's a great person but will she really? No, we're kidding ourselves here."

"What are you saying?" I asked "Are you backing out? Do you not want to change me anymore? Or are you trying to tell me you don't want to be with me anymore?"

"You know how much I want both," he replied "but we have to face the fact that your Mom's not gonna like the fact when you tell her. We can't live in a dream world where we pretend she's going to be hunky dory about it all because she's not. We've got to face reality."

"Don't you think I know that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him "I know how much my Mom is going to hate the fact but it's not going to stop me, and it shouldn't stop you either. You want this as much as I do, right? You want a forever with me, don't you?"

He nodded his head… "You know I do. It's all I want."

"Then we go ahead with our plans regardless of Mom's reaction." I informed him "If we start feeling guilty and getting cold feet, we'll never do it and she'll win. That's not the way I want things to play out, and I know you don't either."

"Let's go and get some food…" he replied "And when we get home, do something to take our minds off all of this."

"Such as?" I inquired as he entwined his hand with mine

Turning to me, he pulled me tight against him and brushed his lips against mine, a moan escaping me… "Stefan."

"Patience." he chuckled

"Dick." I muttered as he entwined his hand with mine once more and led me down the corridor

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline made her way into the bedroom after seeing to John who we'd set up a bed for downstairs in the living room and shut the door behind her, pulling off her t-shirt, reaching for one of mine that sat on top of the chest of drawers, pulling it over her head…

"I've come up with a plan," she informed me as she moved over to the bed "I'm gonna take our old photo albums in to show Mom, and while she's still unconscious, I'm going to talk to her about the photos, see if it does any good."

"I think that's a great idea." I informed her, smiling at her warmly

"I don't want to sit there just talking to her about rubbish," she admitted "so it's better that I talk to her about something meaningful and worthwhile, like our family."

I nodded my head in agreement… "Have I ever told you how seriously sexy you look in my clothes?"

"Not that I remember." she replied "So you should maybe start now."

"You look amazing," I informed her "the things it's doing to me right now…"

"What sort of things?" she questioned, pursing her lips together

Moving closer to her, I let my lips brush against her ear, feeling her shudder. Smirking, I pressed my lips against her skin… "It's making me want to take you up against that wall."

"Maybe you should." she replied

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Maybe I will." he informed me

Before I had chance to reply, Stefan had vamp-sped us from the bed and my back was pressed against the wall and Stefan's body was pressing against mine, his hands entwining with mine and lifting them above my head as he captured my lips in his, his tongue pushing against my lips, sliding in to battle against mine. Letting my hands drop as we continued to kiss, his hands lifted me by my thighs and my legs wrapped around his waist, a groan escaping his lips as I grinded against him subtly…

 **Naughty naughty Stefan and Caroline, and Liz has been taken off the ventilator and is breathing on her own, and has been brought round from her coma but is still unresponsive. Will she wake up?**


	30. Chapter 30

STEFAN'S POV:

I woke up a couple of mornings later and reached out for Caroline, her side of the bed empty. Sitting up, I listened to find out where she might be, and heard her voice speaking to someone…

"And how is she? That's great. Yes, we'll be there as soon as we can. Thank you, bye." she proclaimed, and then everything went silent

Pursing my lips together, I knew exactly what the phone call had been about. Climbing from the bed, I pulled a t-shirt over my head and made my way downstairs, hearing her talking to John, telling him we had to get to the hospital as soon as possible…

"I'm gonna go and wake Stefan." she informed him as I reached the kitchen

"No need." I replied, smiling at her warmly "I'm ready when you are."

"Are you sure? You've not even had breakfast or a coffee…" she questioned

"I'm fine," I assured her "I'll get something when we get to the hospital." I informed her

She smiled at me warmly and pressed her lips against mine as she made her way past me and up the stairs…

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan, John and I walked into the hospital, and I noticed Stefan hesitated as we did so. Running my thumb over his knuckle, he turned his head to me and I smiled at him warmly, the two of us following John over to the elevator…

"How is she?" I asked her doctor as we arrived outside Mom's hospital room

"She's still very weak, but she's doing okay." he informed me "Much better than we thought she would be, actually. You can go in when you want."

Thanking him, he made his way down the corridor and I opened the door, stepping inside first, Mom's head turning, a warm smile appearing on her face as she saw us…

"I know what you're thinking, sweetie," she informed me "but I'm okay. Really, I am. Come and give me a hug."

Smiling at her warmly, I moved over to her bed and hugged her tightly, sighing with relief as she hugged me back just as tight. Pulling away from her, I smiled as John moved over to her bed and I moved over to Stefan who was stood by the door…

"It's okay." I assured him, entwining his hands with mine

"Stefan," Mom proclaimed as he was about to reply "I hope you've been looking after my daughter…"

"He has." I informed her "He's been amazing, actually."

"I have no doubts he was." she replied "Is everything okay?"

"There's something I want to talk to you about," I admitted "but it can wait till you're feeling up to it."

She glanced between Stefan and I as we moved to the other side of the bed and sat down, Stefan sitting in the chair by her bedside, him pulling me down onto his lap…

"So, tell me everything that's been going on…" Mom proclaimed

STEFAN'S POV:

"Mom's sleeping," Caroline informed me "and I've just spoken to her doctor who said they're going to take her for some tests and scans this afternoon so we might as well go home. John wants to stay, but he said we should go and have some "us" time. I agreed and said we'll pick him up when he's ready to go."

"Okay." I replied, smiling at her warmly

"You're worrying about what my Mom's going to say, aren't you?" she questioned

"Of course I am." I sighed "No matter how much you try and tell me not to, I can't help it."

"I know." she replied "So how about we do something spontaneous, like go to the beach?"

"And do what, exactly?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"If we've got the place to ourselves, we could indulge in a bit of skinny dipping. It's something I've always wanted to do." she admitted

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan and I arrived at the beach and found it was deserted. As he switched off his car engine, I removed my cardigan and climbed out of the car, making my way down to the beach and making sure I was in view of Stefan who was still sat in the car, I began to strip, walking backwards into the water…

"I wondered when you were going to join me…" I sighed as Stefan wound his arms around my waist from behind, his bare torso pressing against my bare back

"How could I resist?" he questioned, his lips falling to the bare skin of my shoulder

Turning around in his embrace, I wound my arms around his neck and let my fingers run through his hair, gasping as his lips pressed against mine…

"I love you." he whispered as we pulled apart

"What was that?" I asked, pulling away from him

"I said I love you." he informed me

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," he replied "I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't."

"What about…?" I began

"Don't mention her, please," he begged "she's my past, and you're my present and future. You're all that matters to me."

I smiled at him warmly and lifted my legs, his hands taking a hold of my thighs as I did so, holding me against him as I pressed my lips against his…

 **Stefan's told Caroline he loves her! And Liz is awake, which means it's only a matter of time before Caroline tells her that she's going to become a vampire – how will that news go down, I wonder?**


	31. Chapter 31

CAROLINE'S POV:

I walked into Mom's hospital room the next day, setting a bag of things she'd asked for down on the chair by her bedside. Pressing my lips against her cheek, I pulled away and smiled at her warmly…

"How're you?" I asked

"Okay." she replied "The scans and tests have all come back okay so that's something. No Stefan today?"

"He's having some "bro" time with Damon." I informed her "And that's brilliant news, Mom. I'm so pleased."

"So am I. It means I'll soon be able to come home." she admitted

I smiled at her warmly and began to unpack her bag… "Just don't rush back into things. Stefan and I are here for as long as you need us."

"But you've got your education to think about, sweetheart," she replied "for when you become this high flying actress."

"That doesn't matter." I admitted, smiling at her weakly

"What do you mean?" she questioned "Is this about what you wanted to talk to me about? Are you throwing the towel in?"

"Something like that…" I replied

"You'd better sit down, hadn't you?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

I did as she asked and sat down in the chair by her bedside, inhaling and exhaling a breath… "You were right, about Stefan."

"You're going to have to jog my memory, sweetheart," she admitted "what was I right about?"

"The way he looks at me, like he'd jump in front of a bullet for me," I replied "it's because he would."

"He's told you that?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "And I'd do the same for him."

"Caroline, you don't know what you're talking about," she sighed "yes, you're young and in love, but this is one of many relationships you're going to have before you find "the one". Don't put all your eggs in one basket."

"You're wrong," I informed her "Stefan is the one, and we're planning our future together."

"Please don't tell me you've rushed into something you're going to regret?" she begged

"Not yet, but I will be doing soon." I replied

"Just tell me what you're talking about because you're not making any sense." she proclaimed

"You've noticed the way Stefan looks at me is intense, right?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "It's actually quite freaky."

"It's because he's not normal," I informed her "well he is to me, but not to everyone. He's different."

"Different how?" she asked

I licked my dry lips and opened my mouth to speak when a nurse walked in, informing me that she needed to check Mom's obs. Nodding my head in understanding, I left the room, running my hands over my face and through my hair as I did so…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Hey," I greeted Caroline as I answered her call "how's it going?"

"Terrible," she sighed "it's as if the world's trying to tell me not to do this."

"What do you mean?" I asked, mouthing a thank you to Damon as he handed me a drink

"I was all set to tell her, and was just about to when a nurse walked in." she informed me

"Do you want me to come back, so we can tell her together?" I questioned

"No, you stay and have some time with Damon. God knows you need it." she replied "I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too." I mirrored, both of us hanging up the phone

"Problems?" Damon inquired

"Caroline was on the brink of telling her Mom that I'm going to turn her and she got interrupted." I informed him

"Do you think she's going to back out?" he asked

I shook my head… "Once Caroline sets her mind to something, she goes through with it."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Sorry about that," the nurse admitted as she walked back out of the room "you're free to go back in."

"Thank you." I replied "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?" she questioned

"How is she? Is she ready to be given big news, do you think?" I asked

"I'd say so. We're very happy with the way her progress is going," she informed me "so I don't see why some good news won't help that."

I smiled at her weakly and thanked her, inhaling and exhaling a breath before walking back into the room…

"So, where were we?" Mom asked as I shut the door behind me

"I was about to tell you something about Stefan," I informed her "anyway, as I was saying, he's different. He is human, but a part of him isn't."

"Are you trying to tell me has magical powers or something?" she questioned

"Something like that," I replied "look, I'm just gonna come out and say it. Mom, Stefan's a…"

"Stefan's a vampire, I know." she informed me

"What? How?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"I've read stories," she replied "and it all clicked into place. Now I just need you to be sure he's the person you want to spend the rest of your life with."

"He is," I admitted "so much so that I've asked him to do something for me."

"What?" she asked

"He's going to change me," I informed her "I'm going to become like him, but I do have conditions."

"Well that's a relief," she scoffed "are you kidding me, Caroline? You've given this zero thought whatsoever!"

"Actually, I have." I replied "When you were in your coma I couldn't help but think that I never wanted Stefan to see me that way, to be so helpless and vulnerable that he couldn't make me better, which is why I asked him to change me. At first he was dead set against the idea, but when I told him why I wanted him to change me, he came around to it."

"Then why don't you tell me?" she inquired "Because I can't figure out why you'd want to become one of them…"

"I love him, Mom." I informed her

"Love, because that's a brilliant reason to give up a chance at an amazing life." she proclaimed

"That's not the only reason," I replied "I want to spend forever with him and not just the rest of my life. I want to experience everything with him the way he tells me he experiences it. I want to be able to travel with him and for us to be able to take our time exploring everywhere we can possibly imagine. I want a forever, Mom, and I want it with him. The accident spurred me into wanting it more, but I've been thinking about it since before then. No matter what you think, you're not going to change my mind. And I think you'll be happy to know that I've asked him to train me so I can be around humans, especially you."

"Well thank you," she scoffed "it fills my heart with joy and warmth that you're not going to want to murder me the next time you see me."

"Mom, please don't be like this." I begged

"How do you expect me to be, Caroline?" she questioned "You've just told me your vampire boyfriend is turning you into a vampire too. I'm going to lose my daughter; don't you understand how much that kills me?"

"You're not going to lose me," I informed her "I promise. I'll still be here, I'll still be me. But I'll just be different, but you won't even notice."

"But I'll know, in here," she sighed, placing her hand on her heart "that you're not my little girl anymore. You won't have a beating heart, and what about children, Caroline? You've wanted them for so long. How are you going to do that?"

"We'll still be able to have children," I replied "I've researched it and as long as our humanity is on, we'll have a healthy child."

"I think you should go." she admitted

"What?" I inquired

"I've heard enough for today." she informed me "So just go, please, Caroline."

"Mom, don't push me away!" I begged

"You think I'm the one pushing you away?" she questioned "Take a look at yourself, Caroline. You're doing the pushing, not me."

Pressing my lips together to stop the tears from falling, I picked up my handbag and walked out of the room, bursting into tears as I shut the door behind me…

STEFAN'S POV:

"What is it, brother?" Damon asked as I set my drink down on the table

"I need to go." I informed him

Vamp-speeding from the room, I reached Caroline within a matter of minutes and pulled her into my arms, her head falling against my chest as her sobs got louder…

"She hates me…" she proclaimed through sobs

"She's just confused and upset, but she certainly doesn't hate you." I replied

"The disgust on her face," she whispered "I'll never forget it."

"Do you want me to go and talk to her?" I inquired

She shook her head as she continued to rest it against my chest… "Can you just take me home please?"

"What about John? Don't you want to say goodbye?" I questioned

"I'll ring him," she informed me "but for now I just need to be away from here."

"Okay." I replied "Are you ready?"

She nodded her head against my chest. Rising to my feet, I vamp-sped us out of the hospital and back to Mystic Falls…

 **Is that how you thought Liz was going to react? Do you think she's overreacting or do you think her reaction is spot on?**


	32. Chapter 32

STEFAN'S POV:

I woke up the next morning, happy to find Caroline was still asleep. She'd finally fallen asleep at 2am, after endlessly crying and beating herself up after her conversation with her Mom. Standing by the side of my bed she was fast asleep on, I leant down and pressed my lips against her forehead before leaving the room, vamp-speeding to Atlanta…

"You are the last person I want to see right now…" Liz sighed as I walked into the hospital room

"I know, but you need to let me explain things to you." I informed her

"Explain what?" she questioned "How you're turning my daughter into a monster?"

"Is that what you really think?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her "Since you've known me, how many people have I hurt? Have I attacked anybody? No, I haven't, because I'm in control, and Caroline will be too."

"This shouldn't be happening to her, Stefan," she proclaimed "why are you letting it?"

"It's what she wants," I replied "and we both know how Caroline is when she wants something. Liz, I promise you that Caroline will be perfectly safe and I won't let anything happen to her. You'll still have your daughter in your life which is more than most get. You just need to give her a chance, and I swear to you, everything will be okay."

"You know why I don't like this, don't you?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "And if I could convince Caroline to change her mind I would, and there is a way I could do it but I won't. I won't do that to her."

"You love her, don't you?" she asked

"I never thought I would love anyone again, but yes, I do." I admitted "She makes me laugh and smile every single day, she makes me feel alive, and she loves me, even though I am what I am."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Morning." Damon greeted me as I made my way downstairs the next morning

"Morning," I mirrored "have you seen Stefan?"

"Nope," he replied "listen, don't worry, I'm sure he's fine, wherever he is."

"He didn't leave a note," I sighed "he always leaves a note…"

Just as I was about to pull out my phone to dial his number, the front door opened and I saw Stefan walk in. Smiling at me warmly as he shut the door behind him, he walked over to me…

"Hey," he greeted me "I brought breakfast."

"Don't try and fob me off," I replied "where've you been?"

"Someone's in trouble…" Damon chuckled

"Shut up, Damon!" Stefan and I proclaimed in unison

Holding his hands up in defence, he walked out of the room and I turned back to Stefan, raising an eyebrow at him…

"Well? I'm waiting, where have you been?" I questioned

"Let's eat." he replied, moving past me and into the kitchen

"Have you been to see another girl?" I asked as I turned on my heel and followed him

"Why would I go and see another girl?" he inquired

"It's the only thing I can think of," I admitted "why won't you tell me where you've been?"

"Because you'll find out later on." he informed me "Don't worry, everything's okay, I promise. Let's eat, you must be starving."

Halfway through breakfast, my phone started to ring. Picking it up from where it sat on the table, I saw it was my Mom…

"You went to see her, didn't you?" I questioned

"Maybe." he replied

"Hi, Mom." I greeted her as I answered the phone "Yeah, I can come. Okay, I'll be there in a couple of hours. Yeah, see you soon. Bye."

"She wants to see you, does she?" Stefan inquired

I nodded my head as I set the phone back down again… "What did you say to her?"

"I just explained my side of things;" he replied "looks like she might have had a change of heart."

"Don't get your hopes up," I sighed "you never can tell with my Mom. She might be asking me to go so she can give me another serve."

"I don't think that's the case this time," he admitted "how about we finish up here, you go and get sorted and I'll drive you?"

"Don't you think it's better I go on my own?" I questioned

"You can, it's up to you," he informed me "but are you really saying no to a free ride?"

I smiled at him warmly and shook my head, signalling no. Quickly finishing off my breakfast, I stood and pressed my lips against his before making my way out of the room…

 **Stefan went to see Liz and she now wants to speak to Caroline – what could he have said to her?**


	33. Chapter 33

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan and I arrived outside Mom's hospital room and he smiled at me warmly, squeezing my hand before I walked into the room, shutting the door behind me…

"Hi…" Mom greeted me as I moved over to her bedside

"Hi," I mirrored, sitting down in the chair "Stefan told me he came to see you."

"Yeah, he did," she replied "and I want to say sorry for the way I spoke to you yesterday. It was out of order."

"You were in shock. It's okay." I assured her

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked

I nodded my head... "You can ask me anything, you know that."

"If I'm still not happy about this, will it change your mind?" she questioned

I swallowed a lump in my throat and shook my head, signalling no…

"That's what I thought," she sighed "and that's what I was scared of."

"I want you to be okay with me doing this." I informed her "At the end of the day, you have to realise that I'll still be Caroline Forbes, your daughter, John's stepdaughter, but I'll just be different."

"I do realise that," she admitted "it doesn't mean I have to like it though."

I smiled at her weakly… "I do wish I didn't feel the way I did, but I do, so…"

"So, I'm okay with it." she informed me "Not 100%, but I'm getting there. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything." I replied

"You'll come and see me before it happens?" she asked "So we can spend one last day together."

"We'll still be able to spend days together, Mom," I informed her "think of it as me going on holiday, being away for a little while and then coming back. That's all it'll be like, I promise."

"Please, Caroline." she begged "I just one last proper day with you."

"Okay." I replied "I promise."

She smiled at me warmly… "Thank you."

STEFAN'S POV:

I stood up as Caroline walked out of the room and moved over to her… "How did it go?"

"She's not 100% about it, but she's getting there." she informed me

"So we're okay to do it?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "Yep, I guess so."

"You're not having second thoughts, are you?" I inquired

"Not as such," she replied "but it's daunting, knowing that soon I won't be a human anymore."

I smiled at her sympathetically… "It'll be easier for you this way. At least you have the time to get your head around the fact, at least it's not been thrust upon you like it was for Damon and I."

"How was it?" she asked "Changing, but having no choice in the matter?"

"Torture," I informed her "that's all I can say, because that's all it was."

"Do you think it'll be torture for me? I know you said it'll be easier for me, but the transitioning you've mentioned, do you think that'll be hard for me?" she questioned

"Parts of it will be," I replied "I'm not going to lie to you. But I'll be there every step of the way. You won't be doing it on your own."

She smiled at me warmly… "Soon, it really will be me and you forever."

Reciprocating her warm smile, I pressed my lips against hers softly…

 **Liz is accepting, almost – were you worried?**


	34. Chapter 34

CAROLINE'S POV:

A couple of days later I made my way out of my en-suite bathroom to find Stefan had left, and saw my suitcase was laid on my bed. Moving over to it, I saw a post-it note stuck on top with "pack" written in Stefan's handwriting. Picking up my phone from my bedside table, I dialled Stefan's number…

"Hello…" he spoke as he answered the call on the third ring

"Hi, only me," I informed him "what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" he questioned

"Why is my suitcase on my bed and why do I have to pack?" I asked

"Why don't you check your phone and find out?" he suggested

"You're not making any sense, Stefan…" I sighed

"Just check it, and then call me back." he replied "Love you."

"Love you too." I mirrored, hanging up my phone

Sitting down on my bed, I stared at my main screen, a picture of Stefan and I looking back at me. Not knowing what he meant, I checked my phone temperature to see what the weather was going to be like today so I could decide what to wear, confused as a different location came up...

"Has it clicked yet?" Stefan asked from the doorway, startling me

"We're going on holiday? Since when?" I inquired

"Since I booked it at the beginning of the week." he informed me

"But what about my Mom and John?" I questioned "We can't just leave them."

"They've said they'll be fine, and I've told them you'll call at least twice a day." he replied "They want you to go and have some fun before, y'know…"

"I can't believe you've done this." I admitted "Thank you."

He smiled at me warmly as I moved over to him, his arms wrapping around my towel clad waist… "You're welcome. And thank you."

"For what?" I asked

"For this." he replied, taking a hold of the material of my towel

Chuckling softly, I pressed my lips against his; sighing contentedly as his hand moved to my cheek and deepened the kiss, walking us backwards towards the bed…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Are you ready to go? Damon's here to take us to the airport…" I asked Caroline

She nodded her head… "Is he still okay to take me to the hospital?"

I nodded my head… "Yeah, he is, but we need to get going if we want to beat traffic."

"Okay." she replied, handing me her suitcase, both of us leaving the bedroom

CAROLINE'S POV:

"What are you doing here?" Mom asked as I walked into her hospital room "You're meant to be on your way to the airport."

"I wanted to come and say goodbye before I left." I admitted

"Oh, sweetie, you didn't have to." she proclaimed

I smiled at her warmly and hugged her tightly… "It's just a flying visit. Damon's got the car running downstairs. I'll see you in just over a week."

She nodded her head in agreement and I hugged her again… "I love you."

"I love you too." she mirrored

STEFAN'S POV:

"Is she okay?" I asked as Caroline climbed back into the car

"She's fine," she replied, entwining her hand with mine "off we go then, chauffer."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Damon proclaimed

I pulled Caroline into me, her head moving to rest against my chest as Damon started his engine and drove off out of the hospital car park…

 **And so starts Caroline's final holiday as a human, how will it all go?**


	35. Chapter 35

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Do you think Mom would be offended if we stayed here forever?" I asked Stefan as I flopped onto our bed in our private villa

"Quite possibly, yeah." he replied "Are you happy?"

"Can you not tell that I am?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as I sat up

He nodded his head… "I just want to hear you say it."

"I'm happy," I informed him "I can prove it to you if you'd like?"

"And how would you do that?" he inquired

Smiling at him warmly, I moved from the bed and over to him, sliding my hands up his chest, linking my fingers around his neck… "I can think of a few ways."

STEFAN'S POV:

I sat in our private pool, my arms resting on the edge when Caroline made her way out of the villa, sliding off the towel that had been wrapped around her body, a lump forming in my throat as I drank her in…

"You okay over there?" she asked

"Yeah, fine." I replied

"Sure?" she questioned

I nodded my head, watching as she made her way over to the steps and walked down, allowing herself to sink into the pool. Swimming over to me, she wound her arms around my waist…

"I want you to change me now…" she admitted

"What? Caroline, we agreed." I sighed

"I know, I just want you to." she informed me "I want to know how this would feel if both of us were feeling the way you were now. Tell me, please."

"All your emotions and feelings are heightened," I replied "this, if you were a vampire too, would feel even more amazing than it does now. You'd feel as though you were on cloud nine every time we were near each other because we're physically attracted to one another. It doesn't work like that all the time, so I guess we're the lucky ones."

"What about our bedroom activities?" she asked, running her finger down my chest

"Like I said, all your emotions and feelings are heightened," I informed her "us being together in that way would be out of this world."

"Is it for you, when we're together, with me being human?" she inquired

I nodded my head… "Even now, I feel like I could explode just having you this close to me."

"That's good to know." she replied, pressing her lips against mine softly

CAROLINE'S POV:

I came to the next morning, sighing contentedly as I felt Stefan's lips against the skin of my neck. As I was about to slide my arms around him, my phone began to ring…

"Hi, Mom." I spoke as I answered her call

"Hi, sweetheart," she mirrored "how's the holiday?"

"Great," I informed her "we're having the best time ever."

"How's the accommodation?" she questioned

"5-star, and I mean that." I replied "We're in the best villa in the area."

After chatting about the food, Mom asking how Stefan was and telling me she was going to be discharged in a couple of days, we hung up and I turned to Stefan, pressing my lips against his…

"That was a nice way to wake up." I admitted

"What? Your Mom calling you?" he questioned

"No, feeling your lips on my skin." I informed him "Y' know, the weather doesn't look that good; maybe we should just stay here all day."

"I'm okay with that." he replied

Smiling at him warmly, he pressed his lips against mine and lifted my leg to rest over his, his fingers finding my panty covered mound…

"Stefan." I gasped as he slid a finger beneath the material

"This is what you were insinuating we do when you said we should stay here all day, right?" he questioned

I nodded my head, trying to control my rapidly increasing breathing… "Stefan."

"What do you want, Caroline?" he asked

"Your mouth, your fingers." I informed him through laboured breaths "Please."

"As you wish." he replied, his body slipping beneath the covers

 **Sounds as though Stefan and Caroline are enjoying their holiday – do you think they are?**


	36. Chapter 36

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan and I made our way out of the airport to see Damon waiting for us. Watching Stefan, he walked in front of me and over to his brother, wheeling our suitcases on a trolley in front of him. Pulling my sunglasses down over my head, I followed suit, needing to get in the car, get home and sleep…

"Well hello, sunshine." Damon greeted me

"Hi." I mirrored

"What's up?" he questioned

"I'm extremely jetlagged," I informed him "so don't start with me."

He held his hands up in defence and I climbed into the car, shutting the door behind me…

STEFAN'S POV:

Damon shut the car boot and turned to me… "What's wrong with her?"

I shrugged my shoulders… "She's been like it ever since we got on the plane."

"I'll take this back and give you the chance to talk to her." he informed me

"Thanks." I replied, placing my hand on his shoulder

Climbing into the car, I shut the door behind me… "What's wrong, Caroline?"

"Nothing," she replied "I'm fine. I'm just jetlagged."

"Bullshit!" I proclaimed "Remember who you're talking to and remember that sometimes I know you better than you know yourself. What is it, Caroline? Are you having second thoughts about what's to come?"

She lifted her sunglasses from her eyes and turned to me… "I'm not scared about what's to come; I'm just scared about saying goodbye."

"Why didn't you just say instead of being a bitch?" I asked, smirking at her playfully

"I thought it'd be better that way…" she admitted

"Bottling things up when you're about to go through something this huge doesn't help." I informed her "So if you feel scared again, talk to me, okay? We need to be 100% honest with each other."

"Okay." she replied "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry." I admitted, shifting closer to her, pulling her into me

CAROLINE'S POV:

Damon pulled into Mom and John's driveway and the three of us climbed out of the car. Thanking him for the ride and saying goodbye as he got back into his car and reversed out of the driveway, driving off down the street, Stefan and I made our way into the house…

"Hey, you two!" John greeted us as we walked into the house "Liz, they're back."

I smiled warmly as Mum made her way through from the kitchen on her crutches, a wide smile on her face…

"How was the holiday?" she questioned, pulling me into her

"Amazing." I replied "Wasn't it, Stefan?"

He nodded his head… "But we're very jetlagged."

"So we can see," John informed us "you both look exhausted."

"We are," I admitted "we barely got any sleep on the plane because there was so much turbulence, so I think we're gonna head up to bed now."

"Okay." Mom replied "If either of you want a shower there's plenty of hot water."

"I think I might just collapse into bed." I informed her "Night."

"Night." she and John mirrored in unison as Stefan grabbed our suitcases and we both made our way to the stairs

STEFAN'S POV:

"Do you have any plans for your last day with your Mom?" I asked Caroline as I shut her bedroom door behind us

"I want to do something special," she replied "so I might suggest we go to my family cabin. It was always so lovely there. So peaceful and magical, and have a day just the two of us."

I smiled at her warmly as she turned to me… "And then."

"And then, yeah," she mirrored, reciprocating my warm smile as I wound my arms around her "our forever can start."

I nodded my head in agreement… "Are you 100% sure it's what you want?"

"I've never been so sure of anything." she admitted

 **Caroline and Stefan are back from their holiday (sorry I didn't focus on it much, but that's not really where I want the focus to be), and it'll soon be time for Caroline to have one more "human" day with her Mum and then it'll be time for her to change. How will it all go?**


	37. Chapter 37

CAROLINE'S POV:

I woke up early the next morning and climbed out of bed, wrapping my dressing gown around me, watching Stefan as he slept. I was scared to broach the subject with him, even though I know he knew it'd happen sooner rather than later. Today had to be my last "human" day, and I was going to make the most of it…

STEFAN'S POV:

I made my way downstairs as I heard Caroline moving about in the kitchen, switching the coffee machine on. Standing in the hallway, I watched her as she moved around the kitchen, her head turning to me as she shut the fridge door…

"Hey..." she greeted me

"Hey," I mirrored "you're up early, is everything okay?"

She nodded her head as she moved back over to the worktop… "I need to tell you something though."

"I know what you're going to say, and it's okay." I replied

"How do you know?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as she turned to me

"I just do." I informed her "Today's going to be your last human day, and you and your Mom need to make the most of it. Are you still going to take her to the family cabin?"

She nodded her head… "And then I'm going to take her to the Four Seasons for some pampering."

"Is that more for you or her?" I asked

"It's for both of us, Stefan." she replied, smiling at me warmly

I reciprocated her warm smile and moved over to her… "Well I'm going to go for a hunt. If I'm not back by the time you go, I'll see you tonight."

She nodded her head in agreement and I pressed my lips against hers…

"I love you." she whispered as we pulled apart

"I love you too." I mirrored

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Are you ready, Mom?" I questioned "We should be on the road if we're going to be back in time for your surprise."

"Are you going to tell me what my surprise is, by the way?" she inquired

"That would defeat the object of it being a surprise though, wouldn't it?" I asked "So no, I'm not. Shall we go?"

She nodded her head and both of us said goodbye to John, making our way out of the house to my car that was parked in the driveway. Starting the engine, I reversed out onto the road and drove off, heading out of town…

"So where are we headed to then?" Mom inquired

"The cabin," I informed her "I thought we could have a couple of hours there and then head back into town."

"Are you sure?" she questioned

I nodded my head… "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just thought…" she began "No, forget it."

"What, Mom?" I asked

"I just thought it might change your mind about what's to come," she admitted "but I know it won't, so I'm sorry for even thinking it."

"You don't have to be sorry," I replied "I should be the one that's sorry for putting you through all this. I should've just asked Stefan to do it and we wouldn't be going through all this."

"But I wouldn't have had a chance to say goodbye to you as you if that had been the case, would I?" she questioned "Even though it still freaks me out, I know it's what you want and I much prefer that we're doing it this way."

I glanced at her momentarily and smiled as she entwined her hand with mine as it rested on the gearstick as we pulled up at some traffic lights…

STEFAN'S POV:

"There you are," John proclaimed as I walked back into the house "I was wondering where you'd got to…"

"I had to, well, y'know…" I replied

He nodded his head in understanding… "Well, I was thinking, seeing as though the ladies have headed out for the day, why don't you and I do something?"

"What were you thinking?" I questioned

"A baseball game and a few beers?" he suggested

"I'm not really a baseball fan…" I admitted

"How about a bar and some beers then?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Now we're talking." I informed him

 **Caroline and her Mum are heading to the family cabin, and John and Stefan are heading to a bar, how will both go?**


	38. Chapter 38

CAROLINE'S POV:

I pulled into the driveway of the cabin and brought my car to a stop, switching off the engine and unbuckling my seatbelt, smiling at Mom as we both climbed out of the car…

"This place never changes, does it?" she asked as we walked towards it

"Nope, not a bit." I replied as we descended the steps "Do you remember the last time we were here?"

She nodded her head as I unlocked and opened the door… "You, me and John. Memorial Day weekend."

"That was one of the best times of my life." I admitted as we made our way into the kitchen and plugged the kettle in, pulling out the jar of coffee that I'd brought with me as well as some other bits

"What can I do?" Mom inquired

"Sit down." I replied, motioning to the table "You're still not 100%."

STEFAN'S POV:

I made my way back to the booth John and I had acquired after getting us two beers and ordering us some food. Sitting opposite him, I took a sip of my drink…

"So, you and Caroline…" he began

"What about me and Caroline?" I questioned

"I know you know I'm not her real Dad, but I love her and her Mom more than anything." he informed me

"I know that." I replied "Why are you telling me this?"

"Just so you know that if you ever hurt Caroline, I'll be there." he admitted "Do you get what I'm talking about?"

I nodded my head… "I'd never hurt her though, not intentionally."

"I'm glad we're on the same page." he replied

CAROLINE'S POV:

Sitting down opposite Mom at the table after organising our drinks, I sighed heavily…

"What's wrong?" she questioned

"I'm scared," I admitted "I think a part of me wishes I wasn't doing this."

"You're not backing out, are you?" she inquired

I shook my head, signalling no… "These are last minute nerves, that's all."

She smiled at me warmly… "Do you remember the lake incident?"

"How could I forget?" I asked "I just wish I'd had my camera with me. John emerged soaking wet, bless him."

"And all because he ran in after Bouncer," she chuckled "God, I miss that dog."

"Me too." I replied, smiling at her weakly "You should get a new dog…"

"No one could ever replace him." she admitted

STEFAN'S POV:

"It's gonna be weird…" John admitted

"Knowing Caroline's a vampire?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "I thought it was all mythical to be honest."

"I wish it was. That way I might never have met Caroline and she wouldn't be going through all of this." I informed him

"You're not going to back out on her, are you?" he questioned

I shook my head… "She wouldn't let me even if I tried. I just wish she wasn't so damn determined all the time."

"That's Caroline for you;" he replied "she takes after her Mom for that."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Look what I've found…" I proclaimed as I walked back into the kitchen, photo albums in hand

"Where were they?" Mom asked as I sat down next to her

"In the living room." I informed her as I opened the first one, a warm smile appearing on my face as I was greeted by a picture of me, her and Dad together on the beach

"Do you remember that day?" Mom questioned

I shook my head… "I wish I did though."

"I wish you did too," she admitted "in fact, I wish you remembered your Dad. He adored you, Caroline, and he loved you so much."

I entwined her hand with mine as I turned the page… "This I remember."

"Karaoke, of course you do." she replied "You couldn't get enough of the mic."

I smiled at her warmly… "The word show-off springs to mind."

"How about we go for a walk?" she suggested "Make some new memories, just you and me?"

"I'd like that." I admitted

Shutting the photo album as I stood up, I made my way out of the cabin, Mom shutting and locking the door behind us, my arm linking through hers as we began to walk away…

 **Caroline and her Mum are reminiscing, and Stefan has been warned by John…**


	39. Chapter 39

CAROLINE'S POV:

I pulled into The Four Seasons hotel car park and thanked the concierge who opened my door for me, Mom doing the same…

"What are we doing here?" she questioned as I made my way around to her

"We're having an afternoon of pampering." I informed her

"This is too much…" she proclaimed

"You deserve it, and so do I." I replied "So it's happening."

Pulling me into her, she hugged me tightly… "Thank you so much, darling."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Looks like we're done just on cue." I informed John as we finished setting the dining table

The front door opened and John and I walked into the hallway, seeing Caroline and her Mom giggling away…

"Hey," Caroline proclaimed as she looked over at me "how was your day?"

"Good, how was yours?" I questioned as she moved over to me

"Amazing," she informed me "we had the best day, didn't we, Mom?"

"We did." Liz replied "Have you two been cooking?"

Caroline looked up at me from where her head had been resting on my chest and I nodded...

"What have you made?" Caroline asked

"We've got steak and steamed vegetables, and then chocolate fudge cake and ice cream for desert." John informed her "Are you girls hungry?"

"Starving." Liz admitted "Thank you, you two."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"So you had a good last day with your Mom then?" Stefan asked as he shut my bedroom door behind us

I nodded my head… "It was lovely."

"And you've not changed your mind?" he questioned

"Were you hoping I might?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Part of me was, yeah," he admitted "but I know you. Once you've got your heart set on something that's that, so I gave up thinking that way."

I smiled at him weakly… "So I was thinking we sleep here tonight, and then be on the road first thing tomorrow morning back to Mystic Falls to get everything started. How does that sound to you?"

"Good." he replied "We should probably talk about how and what's going to happen…"

"Okay. What do I need to know?" I questioned, sitting down on the end of my bed

"You can either drink my blood from me, or I can put some into a cup for you, it's your choice," he informed me "and then afterwards you have to die, and the best way to do that would be to snap your neck."

"Okay." I replied, exhaling a breath "What do you think is the best way for me to drink your blood?"

"From a cup. It'll be less daunting and overwhelming." he admitted "Once you wake up and start to transition that itself will be intense and overwhelming, so you don't need it beforehand too. Are you okay with that?"

I nodded my head… "Will it hurt?"

"Will what hurt?" he inquired

"Drinking your blood, having my neck snapped?" I asked "I need to know so I can be prepared, Stefan."

"Drinking my blood won't," he replied "and having your neck snapped will only hurt for a millisecond and then you'll be unconscious."

"How long will I be out for?" I questioned

"It varies," he informed me "sometimes it can be a couple of days, sometimes it can be a week or more. Are you okay?"

I nodded my head… "My head's spinning."

"I know it's a lot to take in, but everything will be okay," he assured me "Caroline, I promise, I won't let anything happen to you. Do you believe me?"

"Of course." I replied "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded his head, pressing his lips against mine softly…

"Can we, one last time? With me as a human?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Sex?" he inquired

I nodded my head… "Can we?"

Without saying anything, he pressed his lips to mine, his hand cupping up to cup my cheek. Feeling his body press against mine, I allowed myself to fall backwards to the bed…

 **Caroline being changed is almost upon her, and us. Do you think it'll all go okay?**


	40. Chapter 40

STEFAN'S POV:

I walked out of the living room where Caroline and I had been sat in front of the fire. Entering the kitchen, I bit my wrist and let the blood from the wound drip into a cup. Once there was enough, I walked back through and her head lifted, a warm smile playing on her features. Sitting down next to her on the rug, I handed her the cup and tangled my fingers in her hair…

"Take your time. There's no rush." I informed her

"Okay." she replied as she exhaled, her eyes fixed on the cup

"It's okay to be nervous." I admitted

Turning her head to me, she pressed her lips against mine… "I love you."

"I love you too." I mirrored

Turning her head back, she lifted the cup to her lips and took a sip, a lump forming in my throat as she pulled the cup away, her lips stained with my blood. Letting my forehead drop against the side of her head, I ran my fingers through her hair…

CAROLINE'S POV:

I finished the cup of Stefan's blood quickly and turned to him, lifting myself so I was sat on his lap… "Just do it. Get it over and done with."

"Are you sure?" he questioned

I nodded my head, resting my forehead on his shoulder. Shutting my eyes, I felt his hands wrap around my neck, everything going black…

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline's body fell limp against mine. Picking her up into my arms, I stood and made my way to my room, laying her down in my bed, covering her with the duvet so it looked as though she were sleeping. Pressing my lips against her forehead, I left the room, glancing back at her as I shut the door behind me…

"There you are," Damon proclaimed as he walked into the house "I've been looking for you."

"Can't have been looking that hard, I've been here all afternoon." I replied

"What's wrong?" he questioned "And where's Caroline? You two haven't spent a minute apart just lately."

"She's upstairs," I informed him "asleep."

"Tire her out, did you?" he asked as he followed me into the kitchen

"Something like that." I replied as I washed the cup that I'd brought through from the living room "She's dead."

"One of our sworn enemies got to her?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me as I turned to him

"No, I turned her." I informed him

"Wow," he sighed "are you ready for what's to come?"

"I've got no choice, have I?" I questioned

"Good luck, brother, good luck." he replied as he went to leave the room

"Hang on," I proclaimed "why were you looking for me?"

"It can wait." he informed me "Just look after Caroline, she's gonna need you."

Nodding my head, he smiled at me weakly and left the room…

 **Caroline's "dead" so to speak. How long will it take for her to wake up? And what was Damon looking for Stefan for, I wonder?**


	41. Chapter 41

STEFAN'S POV:

It was a week after Caroline had "died" when she started to show signs of reawakening. Her fingers would twitch every so often, and when I spoke to her and held her hand, asking her to give me a sign she was there and could hear me, she'd squeeze my hand and her eyes would flutter…

"This is gonna be the hardest thing you'll ever go through," I admitted as I sat at the side of my bed where Caroline laid "but we'll get through it together, I promise you that. You just need to wake up."

"Stefan…" she whispered

"It's okay, I'm here." I assured her

"It hurts." she admitted

"I know it does, but you're just craving blood. It's okay." I replied

CAROLINE'S POV:

I forced my eyes open, smiling weakly as I was met with Stefan's. Pressing his lips against my forehead, he helped me to sit up and handed a blood bag to me...

"It'll help." he informed me

"Do you promise?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "Drink, gather your strength, and then we'll go hunting."

"Are you sure I'm ready?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him as I took a sip from the blood bag

"With me by your side guiding you, yes." he replied

"Okay." I sighed, exhaling a breath I didn't know I'd been holding

"Better?" he inquired

I nodded my head as I continued to drink from the blood bag, sighing contentedly as I drained it and laid it on his bedside table…

"I feel gross…" I admitted

"You've been technically dead for a week," he informed me "so you will be. How about I run you a bath?"

"Will you join me?" I questioned

"That's not a good idea, not yet, anyway." he admitted

"Because of my heightened emotions?" I inquired

He nodded his head… "You just need to get used to everything that's going on right now. What happens between us will come later."

"Okay." I replied "But I'll go and have a shower and then we can head out."

"Don't rush it," he begged "it won't help things. You need to do all of this in your own time."

"I'm hungry, Stefan," I admitted "starving in fact. I need to eat, and the blood's not cutting it."

STEFAN'S POV:

"So what do I do when I see the rabbit?" Caroline asked as we walked through the woods

"Catch it, kill it, feed on it." I informed her

"Can I not hunt in a less violent way?" she questioned

"Unfortunately not," I replied "look, if you're not up to this, we could go back home and save all of this for another day."

"No, I'm ready." she assured me "Let's do this and then we can go home."

Nodding my head in agreement, we continued to walk…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Well, well, well… Hello, Miss. Blondie Vampire." Damon greeted me as Stefan and I arrived back at the house a couple of hours later

"Is that my new nickname now?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Depends if I can come up with anything better." he replied

"Which probably means yes." I sighed "Great."

"How did hunting go?" he asked

"Don't ask." I replied, making my way into the kitchen

STEFAN'S POV:

"What happened?" Damon questioned

"She struggled," I informed him "which is to be expected but she's down on herself because of it. I've told her everybody struggles with it the first time around but she doesn't believe me."

"Why don't you show her what it was like for you back when you first became a vampire?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"What?" I inquired

"Take her back to when we were just like her," he replied "show her what you went through. Maybe then she'll stop blaming herself."

"Y'know what, brother, that's not such a bad idea." I admitted "Caroline!"

"No need to shout," she sighed as she walked back through "I can hear everything now I'm a vampire, remember?"

"Come with me, we're going on a little trip." I informed her

"Shouldn't we pack then?" she inquired

"Poor, naïve Caroline." Damon chuckled

"We won't be gone long. Come on. Take my hand and let's go." I replied

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going somewhere I don't want to?" she questioned

"Because you are, possibly, anyway." I informed her, taking her hand in mine "But you need to see this."

 **How will Stefan showing Caroline what it was like for him when he first became a vampire go?**


	42. Chapter 42

STEFAN'S POV:

Ever since Caroline and I had got back, she'd been sat on the sofa in the living room, staring at the roaring flames of the fire and hadn't uttered a word. Making my way through from the kitchen, I stopped in my tracks for a moment and just watched her before continuing and making my way over to her, handing her a mug as I sat down next to her…

"Thanks." she whispered

"Can you talk to me please?" I questioned

"I don't know what to say," she admitted "my head's a mess, Stefan."

"I know it is," I replied "but talking will help."

"Will it?" she asked "What if you don't like what I have to say?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "I'll hear it anyway. Come on, talk."

"Seeing what you went through all those years ago scared me," she informed me "and it scared me to think that I could be like that too. To think that one day something might happen where I may not be able to control my emotions and become like…"

"Like The Ripper?" I asked

She nodded her head and took a sip from her mug… "What if it does happen? What if I turn my humanity off for some reason and that's what I become?"

"I wish I hadn't taken you to see all that…" I admitted

"Why?" she inquired

"You're beating yourself up even more, and scaring yourself silly at the prospect of something that might never happen," I sighed "I should've just comforted you and let you come to terms with things in your own time."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you took me," she informed me "but it's just a lot to get my head around, given the fact that I'm still transitioning too. Maybe that's why my head's such a mess."

"Maybe." I replied, smiling at her weakly

"Can I ask you something?" she questioned

"Anything." I informed her "You know that."

"How did you become The Ripper?" she asked "What makes you become that person?"

"Pain, anger, grief. But I've learnt to control it a lot more now." I admitted

"What do you think would make you turn it off?" she questioned

"Losing you." I replied "God, Caroline, if I ever lost you, I don't know what I'd do."

CAROLINE'S POV:

" _God, Caroline, if I ever lost you, I don't know what I'd do."_

I set my mug down on the coffee table and moved closer to him, resting my forehead against the side of his head… "Lucky for you, you never have to think about that now."

"I still could," he sighed "Damon and I have enemies, and if they reappear, I'll do everything in my power to protect you."

"Even if it means getting yourself killed?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "Even if it means that, yes. You're everything to me, Caroline."

"And you're everything to me," I informed him "how do you think I'd cope losing you?"

"Luckily I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon so we don't have to worry about that," he replied "now how about we do something fun?"

"Such as?" I inquired

"Why don't we try hunting again?" he suggested

"Can we not give it till tomorrow?" I asked

"If you want, but if it's any consolation, I think you're ready." he informed me

"You do?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "At least give it a shot. If it doesn't work, we'll wait till you're ready."

"Okay." I replied

STEFAN'S POV:

"I did it, I did it, I did it!" Caroline proclaimed as we stood in the middle of the woods

I smiled at her warmly as she made her way over to me… "Congratulations."

"Thank you." she replied "Aren't you going to treat me for doing so well?"

I pressed my lips against hers softly… "There."

"There?" she asked "Is that it?"

"You need to get a handle on your feelings and emotions before we go any further," I replied "you know that."

"And how long will that take?" she questioned

I shrugged my shoulders in reply… "It's different for every vampire. You'll know when you're ready."

"I'm ready now." she informed me

"No you're not," I admitted "you think you are, but you're not."

"How do you know?" she asked

"Because I know you better than you know yourself." I informed her "Let's just concentrate on your hunting and getting you ready to see your Mom."

"Distract me with talk of my Mom. Nice one…" she scoffed "I'm going home."

"I've got an idea…" I admitted

"What?" she questioned

"How about we work on your defence skills?" I asked

"What do you mean?" she inquired

"What are you gonna do if you're alone in the woods and something tries to attack you?" I questioned "What if I'm not here to protect you, to help you? What if I can't be? What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know." she admitted

"Exactly." I replied "So let's practice. I'm gonna come at you and go for your throat. You ready?"

She nodded her head and swallowed a lump in her throat...

CAROLINE'S POV:

I watched Stefan intently as he prepared himself for what he was about to do. Seeing him begin to hurtle towards me, I changed my stance and lifted my hands, pushing him away and watching him fly backwards as he reached me…

"Nice!" he proclaimed

"Really?" I asked

He nodded his head as he stood up and walked over to me… "Very nice. Nice technique."

"Thank you." I replied "But do you think we can go home now? I've had enough…"

Stefan nodded his head and wound his arm around me, vamp-speeding us back to the house…

 **What do you think? And remember what Damon said about looking for Stefan? We're gonna find out why next chapter…**


	43. Chapter 43

STEFAN'S POV:

"What's this?" I asked Damon as he placed an envelope down in front of me as I sat at the kitchen table the next morning

"Open it and read it." he replied

Looking up at him, I picked up the envelope and opened it, scanning the writing… "It's from our mother, dated 1870…"

"Which isn't possible, as she died in 1868." he informed me "Which could possibly mean…"

"Don't go there, Damon," I sighed "our mother isn't alive."

"You believe that if you want to, but I'm going to see what else I can find out about this letter." he admitted "Are you coming?"

I shook my head… "Caroline needs me more than you do."

"Stefan, this is our mother we're talking about." he replied

"I'm not getting into an argument with you over this," I informed him "I'm not coming and that's the end of it. I can't and won't leave Caroline. She needs me. I'm sorry."

"Fine!" he proclaimed, the front door slamming shut behind him a couple of minutes later

"Why did you stay?" Caroline asked as I made my way over to the sink

"You know why." I replied "Are you ready for today?"

"You should've gone with him," she sighed "I'm not girly little Caroline anymore, Stefan. I can handle myself."

"I know you can, but things are still raw for you," I replied "Damon's delusional if he can't see he's being led on some wild goose chase. Our mother's not alive, it's impossible."

"I still think you should go after him…" she admitted "Because, if we start training, you're not going to be focusing properly because you'll be thinking about Damon, so go after him. I'll be fine."

CAROLINE'S POV:

"It wouldn't feel right…" Stefan sighed as he made his way out of the living room

"Well how about I come with you then?" I suggested

"I don't want you doing too much too soon." he admitted

"Stefan, I'm a vampire who's transitioning, not some school girl who's just come out of hospital," I replied "I'll be fine, so let's pack a bag and go and find that brother of yours."

"Are you sure?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "You need to find your Mom together."

"I love you." he admitted

"I love you too." I mirrored

 **Damon's gone on the hunt for his Mom, and so have Stefan and Caroline. Will they be able to track her down?**


	44. Chapter 44

CAROLINE'S POV:

"We shouldn't have given up," I admitted as Stefan and I arrived back at the boarding house "we should've stayed on the road to find your brother."

"We have found him." he informed me

"What?" I questioned

"Damon…" he called

"What?" he asked

"Any luck?" he inquired

"Nope," Damon replied "a big, fat nothing."

"Have you got any other leads you could follow?" I asked

"Not yet," he admitted "but I'm going to find some."

As I was about to reply, his bedroom door shut and I sighed heavily… "What do we do?"

"We find her," he informed me "it's all we can do, because Damon won't stop till he does."

I smiled at him weakly… "Can you tell me what it's like to compel someone?"

"Why?" he inquired

"I just want to know," I admitted "so I know what I'm in for once I try it."

"It's overpowering at first," he informed me "it's crazy but it's good, because you get to really read someone's mind and find out what they're thinking. I don't like doing it, but sometimes it has to happen."

"I want to try it." I replied

"Not yet. We need to get you trained and in control so we can go visit your Mom and John." he admitted "Soon though, I promise."

"You keep saying soon with everything." I sighed "Frankly, it's getting a little tiresome."

"It's a huge change, Caroline." he replied "You need to be 100% ready for everything."

"I get that," I admitted "I just wish it'd all come sooner so I could actually enjoy life."

He moved over to me and pressed his lips against mine, pulling away from me as I moved myself closer to him and pressed my body against his…

"Caroline…" he sighed

"What?" I questioned "I'm ready for that step, Stefan."

"You think you are, but I don't think you are." he informed me "So we're gonna wait."

"How long?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"I don't know." he replied "But I promise you, it'll be worth the wait."

STEFAN'S POV:

I walked into my bedroom to find Caroline laid on my bed in one of my t-shirts after showering reading a magazine. Letting my eyes trail up her smooth legs, I swallowed a lump in my throat as I caught sight of her dark blue panties…

"Hey," she greeted me, turning over onto her back "are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." I replied "Are you done in there?"

She nodded her head and smiled at me warmly as she turned back over onto her stomach to continue reading. Making my way into the en-suite bathroom, I shut the door and leant it, exhaling a breath before moving over to the shower to start it running…

CAROLINE'S POV:

I listened as the water ran whilst Stefan showered and it took all of my might to not go and join him. I finished reading the magazine I'd been distracting myself with and turned onto my back, letting my head lift as the en-suite bathroom door opened and Stefan walked into the room, a towel wrapped low around his waist. Swallowing, I watched as he moved over to his wardrobe and began to re-dress, taking advantage of my vamp-speed to move over to him and wind my arms around his waist from behind, letting my hands crawl up his chest…

"What're you doing?" he questioned

"Having an intimate moment with my boyfriend," I informed him "it's not a crime, is it?"

I heard him sigh as I crept onto my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his neck and pulled away… "I'm gonna order food, do you want some?"

STEFAN'S POV:

I watched as Caroline reached in front of me into my wardrobe and grabbed a pair of tracksuit bottoms and pulled them onto her body before leaving the room and heading downstairs to order food. Sighing heavily, I knew this was going to be tough, on both of us…

 **But how tough is tough? Who'll crack first?**


	45. Chapter 45

CAROLINE'S POV:

"We should buy a new bed…" Stefan admitted as I walked back into the room later that evening

"Okay, that was random. Where did that come from?" I questioned

"It's something I've been thinking about for a while," he informed me "and seeing as though you're moving in, I thought it'd be nice for you to put your stamp on the place by getting rid of everything Elena and I were ever, y'know…"

"Come to think of it, you're right." I replied "We should get a new bed. We'll go shopping tomorrow, and furniture shopping too."

He nodded his head in agreement and smiled at me warmly as he pulled off his t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms that he'd been clad in since he showered before climbing into bed. Swallowing a lump in my throat, it took all of my might not to pounce on him before I moved around to my side of the bed and climbed in too…

STEFAN'S POV:

"I like this one…" Caroline informed me as we walked around a bed shop the next morning "It's comfortable."

"You would like the most expensive one in the shop, wouldn't you?" I questioned

"Since when has money ever been an object to you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Since I started thinking about my future," I informed her, moving over to her to wrap my arms around her waist from behind as she studied the beds on display "my future with you."

"You think about that?" she questioned, her hands moving to cover mine that sat on her stomach

I nodded my head, moving to rest my chin on her shoulder… "More often than I should, given the amount of time we've been together."

"What do you think about?" she inquired

"Obviously we're going to have to move away from Mystic Falls one day," I replied "and I think we'd be happy somewhere not too far from here, maybe near Virginia, or maybe even Atlanta. We'd have a lovely house, we'd be married, and there may be a child or two…"

"When did you start thinking about all of this?" she questioned

"When you were adamant about me turning you," I admitted "at first I thought to myself we wouldn't be able to have the life I wanted for us, but then I realised that we could. It's possible. Don't you think?"

She nodded her head and turned to me, her eyes glistening with tears, a warm smile on her face…

"I didn't mean to make you cry…" I informed her, wiping the stray tears that fell away with my thumbs

"What you've just said that you want is the whole reason I wanted to become a vampire," she admitted "so I could have that life with you. As long as we're together, nothing can hurt us."

I nodded my head in agreement, pressing my lips to hers as she smiled at me warmly… "I love you, Caroline."

"I love you too, Stefan." she mirrored

 **FUTURE TALK ALERT, FUTURE TALK ALERT! Awe…**


	46. Chapter 46

CAROLINE'S POV:

Since Stefan and I had talked about our future, in a bed shop of all places, I'd been on cloud nine, and it was now two days later and our new bed had just been delivered. Smiling as I stood in the doorway, watching Stefan put it together in a white t-shirt and a pair of tracksuit bottoms, I couldn't help but think about how much we'd been through together, how much we still had to go through together and how much I loved him. Moving into the room as he stood up straight, I wound my arms around his waist and let my hands run up his chest underneath the material, feeling his muscles tense underneath my touch…

"What're you doing, Forbes?" he questioned

"Having an intimate moment with my boyfriend," I informed him "now shush, you're ruining it."

"If you're trying to do what I think you're trying to do, it's not gonna work…" he admitted

"What?" I inquired, pulling away from him "What do you think I'm trying to do?"

"Seduce me into having sex with you," he replied "it's not gonna work, Caroline."

"You really think that's all I care about?" I asked "Not everything in my life revolves around sex, Stefan. I just wanted to have a nice moment with my boyfriend, so congratulations for ruining it."

"Caroline." he sighed as I turned and moved to leave the room, my chest hitting his as he vamp-sped to the doorway to stop me from leaving, his hand coming up to caress my cheek "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, okay." I replied "Can you move please? I'm hungry…"

"You're going hunting without me?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "I know I'm ready. I don't need someone telling me I'm not."

"Cheap shot," he sighed "I do want to, y'know, but I just don't want you feeling so overwhelmed and not being able to cope with everything that comes with it and feel like you want to flip your humanity off, because if you're not 100% ready, that's what'll happen, and it'll be my fault, so that's why I think we should wait."

"Okay." I replied "I'll see you later."

Watching him as he stepped aside to let me out onto the landing, he took his hand in mine and pulled me to him, pressing his lips against mine… "I love you."

"I love you too." I mirrored

STEFAN'S POV:

I listened intently to Caroline as she arrived back at the house and shut the front door behind her… "Stefan?"

"I'm up here." I informed her

"Have you finished the bed yet?" she asked as she made her way up the stairs "I'm exhausted and just want to…"

"Just want to what?" I questioned as she stopped mid-sentence as she stopped in the doorway

"Crash." she replied "What is all this?"

"My apology," I informed her "there's a nice hot bath running for you through there, and then when you're done, if you want, you can climb into bed."

CAROLINE'S POV:

I walked into the room and pushed my body against Stefan's as I captured his lips with mine. Feeling his hands meet at my lower back and pull me tighter into him, I wound my arms around his neck and let my mouth fall open, his tongue taking advantage and invading my mouth. Pulling away breathlessly a minute later, I swallowed a lump in my throat and held my hand against his chest…

"You're right, I'm not ready." I admitted

He smiled at me weakly and pressed his lips against my forehead… "It's okay."

"Is it?" I questioned

He nodded his head… "You'd feel a million times worse if this had gone any further."

I smiled at him weakly… "I'm gonna go for a bath and head to bed with a film, I think. Is that okay?"

"Of course it's okay," he replied "are you okay?"

I nodded my head… "I'm exhausted. Hunting really tired me out."

"It went well though, yeah?" he questioned

"Yeah, really well," I replied "three rabbits, a deer and a fox."

"Nice." he proclaimed "Okay, well I'll bring you some ice cream and a hot chocolate up when you're done if you want?"

"That'd be nice, thanks." I admitted, smiling at him warmly

 **Caroline's realised she's not ready yet, but how long will it be before she is?**


	47. Chapter 47

CAROLINE'S POV:

It had been 3 weeks since I'd admitted to Stefan that I wasn't ready for things to go further between us, and since I'd officially moved into the Salvatore house and since, things had been really good for Stefan and I. He'd respected my decision and hadn't pushed me into anything I wasn't ready for, but today was the day he was returning after another trip to try and find his Mom with Damon, and I'd missed him more than I'd ever imagined and realised he had been right about vampire's feelings and emotions being heightened…

"Caroline, we're back!" Stefan proclaimed as I walked out of our en-suite bathroom

Smiling widely, I vamp-sped downstairs and wound my arms around him from behind, hearing him chuckle as I pressed my lips against his neck…

"Ugh, enough!" Damon scoffed

"I've missed you too, Damon." I informed him

"Y'know we don't do pleasantries, Blondie." he replied "I'm off for a shower."

"Hi." Stefan greeted me, turning to face me, his lips pressing against mine as Damon disappeared upstairs

"Hi," I mirrored, sighing contentedly against his mouth "I missed you."

"I missed you too." he admitted

I smiled at him warmly as I pulled away… "So, were there any leads on your Mom?"

He shook his head as we walked into the living room and I poured us both a glass of Bourbon, moving to sit down next to him on the sofa, handing his glass to him… "There was one. But it led to nothing."

"And, how're you feeling about that?" I questioned

"I don't know to be honest," he replied "I don't know whether I want her in our lives or not."

"And Damon?" I asked

"I think he's more bummed than he's letting on," he admitted "he just wants there to be some hope, y'know…"

I nodded my head and placed my hand on his leg as I took a sip of my drink… "I've been thinking while you've been gone."

"Have you now?" he asked

"Yeah," I replied "and I think I'll soon be ready for us to take the next step."

"Are you sure?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "I've been working on my self-control and my emotions and feelings this past week, and it's been going okay, but I just need some more time. Do you think you can give me that?"

"Of course I can." he informed me "I can give you whatever you need."

"Good, because I came up with a plan…" I admitted

"Care to enlighten me?" he questioned

"We start things off slowly," I informed him "gentle touches, caresses and kisses, build things up. We can call it continuous foreplay."

"And do you think that's a good idea?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't know," I admitted "but do you think we could give it a shot?"

"If you think it'll work." he replied

I smiled at him warmly and leant forward, brushing my lips against his, sighing against his mouth as I felt his fingers brush my cheek and trail downwards to the strap of my dress…

"You okay?" he asked

I nodded my head, letting my forehead drop to rest against his as his fingers continued their movements and slipped the strap of my dress down and trail along my shoulder and down my arm and inwards to the top of my breast, my breath hitching in my throat…

"We should stop…" he admitted, pulling away from me

"What?" I questioned

"The art of foreplay is to leave the other wanting more," he informed me "so that's what I'm doing. Leaving you wanting more."

 **Who do you think is going to win the game between Stefan and Caroline?**


	48. Chapter 48

CAROLINE'S POV:

"What're you doing?" Stefan asked as I sat in the living room reading a book

"Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people?" I questioned, quickly snapping the book shut

"You're a vampire," he replied "what about your super-hearing?"

"I was reading, which roughly translated means I wasn't listening." I admitted as I turned to him "What's wrong?"

"I ache…" he admitted

Smiling to myself, I stood up and moved over to him… "Why don't you take a nice, hot shower? And when you're done, I'll have something organised that'll make you feel better…"

"Okay." he replied, pressing his lips against mine "I'll see you in a bit."

Nodding my head in agreement, I waited until I heard the shower running and then made my way upstairs…

STEFAN'S POV:

I stepped out of my en-suite bathroom to find the room in darkness, the only light being from the candles that were lit. Letting my eyes adjust, I saw Caroline was sat on the edge of the bed, a smile on her face…

"What is this?" I inquired

"I thought I could give you a massage," she informed me "help get rid of your aches and pains."

"Are you sure you're okay to do that?" I questioned

"I'll be fine." she assured me "You get yourself sorted and then lay face down on your bed and let me know when you're ready."

Nodding my head in understanding, Caroline stood and left the room…

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan called that he was ready as I retuned from the bathroom. Making my way into the room, I saw he was laying face down on the bed. Staring at him, I licked my suddenly dry lips as I let my eyes travel up his tracksuit bottom clad legs, to his bare back. Pursing my lips together, I moved to the bed and climbed on, kneeling as I moved to straddle him, letting myself rest just above his bum…

"Where does it hurt the most?" I questioned

"My lower back," he informed me "and my shoulders."

Lowering myself, I brushed my t-shirt clad chest against his back and pressed my lips to his neck, reaching for the oil that I'd set on the bed next to me before squeezing a generous amount into my hands, lowering my hands to his back…

STEFAN'S POV:

I lost all sense of time as Caroline's hands worked on my back, but suddenly, her hands disappeared. As I was about to raise my head to protest, one of her hands settled on my back again and I relaxed, tensing as I felt something cold on my back…

"What is that?" I asked

"What's what?" Caroline questioned

"Is that ice?" I inquired

"No, I have no idea what you're talking about." she replied

CAROLINE'S POV:

Gasping as Stefan flipped onto his back suddenly, I smiled at him warmly as I held the ice cube between my fingers. Watching his hands, they came to rest on my waist and I placed the ice cube into my mouth, lowering my head to his chest, letting my mouth do the work…

"Caroline…" he whispered as I worked my mouth up to his neck

"Don't you like it?" I inquired "I thought you'd love it…"

"I do love it, it's just…" he began

"Just what?" I questioned

"This is really turning me on," he admitted "and I don't wanna push you too far…"

"I'm fine." I assured him as I vamp-sped over to the other side of the room "You on the other hand, well, you're not."

"This was all just a game?" he inquired as he sat up

I nodded my head… "Like you did with me yesterday. Have fun sorting yourself. I'll see you later."

"Where're you going?" he asked

"Hunting," I informed him "bye."

 **Looks like two can play at that game – but will Stefan manage to get Caroline back or not?**


	49. Chapter 49

CAROLINE'S POV:

I listened as I sat in the living room, hearing Stefan moving around upstairs. As I heard him begin to make his way downstairs, I untied the robe I was wearing and lifted my knees up onto the chair I was sat in, knowing he was unable to resist my legs…

"There you are." Stefan proclaimed as he walked through "What're you doing down here?"

"Reading," I informed him, holding up the book I'd been scanning through "what's up?"

"I thought maybe we could pick up from where we left off earlier…" he admitted

"What makes you think I'm ready now?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"I know you are." he informed me as he moved to sit opposite me, his fingertips stroking up my bare legs in sync "So, what do you say? Do you want to?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat as his hand came to rest on my thigh… "I don't know."

"After what happened earlier, I thought you'd be more than ready…" he replied

"I think I am," I admitted "I'm just not sure. I'm sorry."

"Why don't we go upstairs and try, and we'll stop if you don't feel comfortable?" he suggested

"Are you serious?" I inquired

He nodded his head, moving to his feet and holding his hand out to me. Looking from his face to his outstretched hand, I stood too and took it, letting him lead me up the stairs and into the bedroom…

STEFAN'S POV:

I shut the door behind Caroline and I, and moved to stand opposite her, taking in her appearance. Stepping forward, I let my hands run up her arms and proceed to push down the robe that she was wearing, my eyes drinking in the bare skin that showed as the robe fell from her body to the floor. She was wearing a vest and shorts, and she was watching me just as intently as I was watching her. Moving my hands to her body again, I let my fingers play with the straps on her vest, and pulled them down in sync, allowing the top of her breasts to come into view. Glancing at her, I stepped closer still and lowered my mouth to her skin, her head tipping back in appreciation…

CAROLINE'S POV:

I don't know how but somehow Stefan and I had found our way to the bed, and I was now clad in just my bra and shorts, whereas Stefan was still fully clothed. As his lips worked on my now bare skin, I let my hands trail down his chest, stopping where his t-shirt sat and let my fingers trail underneath and begin to stroke the bare skin of his stomach, his lips stopping their movements for only a second before continuing as my fingers continued their path, bringing the material up with me too as I did so, pulling it over his head a minute later, smiling as he threw it to the floor…

STEFAN'S POV:

I slid into Caroline, my hands lifting her legs to wrap around my, her hands moving to rest on my back. Pushing some hair from her face, I pressed my lips against hers as I began to move slowly, pulling away from her to watch her facial expression change as the passion, intensity and the heat began to override her senses and emotions…

"Faster…" she begged as I continued my movements, her hips beginning to lift, meeting me thrust for thrust

Complying with her wishes, I placed a hand on her stomach and held her body down, allowing myself to take the lead, her moans of my name and her fingernails digging into my back, close to drawing blood, spurring me on…

CAROLINE'S POV:

My body shook with the most powerful and intense orgasm I'd ever had, my mouth crying Stefan's name as I did so, aftershocks continuing to run through my body as he followed quickly after me, his body falling onto mine…

"Was it worth the wait then?" Stefan asked after we'd regained our breaths

"More than." I admitted "I'm glad we waited…"

"Good," he replied, pressing his lips against my forehead as he pulled me into him "now are you ready for round 2?"

"Round 2?" I inquired, turning my head to look up at him

He nodded his head… "Now you've had the chance to allow your body to get used to it, it's time for the fun to really start."

Before I could say anything more, he'd vamp-sped us downstairs and into the dining room and dropped me onto the table. Smiling as his eyes drank in my naked appearance; I laid back on the table fully and watched as he moved over me, his knee pressing against my mound, my back arching suddenly as he did so, his hands taking a hold of my shoulders to push me back down. Capturing his lips in mine, he allowed his knee to continue to rub against me slowly, my moans spilling into his mouth…

"Stefan…" I breathed as our lips parted

"You've been a tease this past week," he informed me "so I think it's about time I repay the favor. Now hold tight because I'm going to show you the real benefits of being inhuman."

 **Well, were you expecting that?**


	50. Chapter 50

CAROLINE'S POV:

I awoke the next morning and turned to face Stefan, letting my eyes travel down his bare torso to wear the bedsheet laid. Running my hand down, his hand grabbed mine as I was about to slip it between his tracksuit bottoms and I looked up at him, smirking…

"I thought you'd appreciate the wake up call…" I admitted

Before I knew it my body was sat on the chest of drawers and I gasped as Stefan tore my shorts from my legs and pushed himself into me, my body reacting instantly, my head leaning back against the wall, my eyes closing and my fingernails digging into the skin of his back…

"I was already awake." he informed me as he moved in and out of me at a quickening pace

Smiling at his words, my eyes shot open as his hand moved between us and he began to rub my clit in time with his movements. Feeling the spring start to tighten in my stomach, I tightened my legs around Stefan's waist and screamed his name as my orgasm shot through me…

STEFAN'S POV:

After showering to clean ourselves up and another round, Caroline and I eventually climbed out of the shower as the water began to run cold. Wrapping my towel around my waist, I pulled Caroline's around her naked body and pulled her into me, her arms wrapping around my waist…

"What's the matter?" she asked

"I just want to show you that I love you…" I informed her

"I know you do," she replied "why would you think you need to?"

"After what we did last night and earlier," I admitted "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"I can handle a bit of rough, Stefan," she assured me, pressing her lips against mine "in fact, I enjoyed it, but as much as I love it, I do like being slow, gentle and intimate."

I nodded my head in understanding, swallowing a lump in my throat as her hand ran down my chest…

"What do you prefer, Stefan?" she questioned "Rough? Or slow, gentle and intimate?"

"Whatever you want." I informed her "That's all that matters to me."

She smiled at me warmly and her hand ran back up my chest and around my neck, her lips pressing against mine. Walking her backwards to the bed as our mouths continued to work against each other, I let our bodies fall onto the mattress, mine on top of hers…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Finally, it's stopped!" Damon proclaimed as Stefan and I walked into the kitchen

"You're complaining, when Stefan had to listen you and his ex when you got together?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Touché, Blondie." he replied "Touché."

Smiling at him falsely, I began to prepare breakfast for Stefan and I, feeling his arms wrap around my waist from behind and his lips press against my neck…

"That was fantastic…" he breathed against my neck

"What makes him think he has the right to complain when you had to go through it too, bearing in mind the situation was a million times worse?" I inquired

"Thank you for defending me…" he admitted

"I'll always defend you." I informed him "You're my boyfriend, the guy I love. I'm not gonna let people, especially your brother say things like that and get away with it."

He smiled at me warmly as I turned to him and pressed his lips against mine… "I love you."

"I love you too." I mirrored "Now what would you like to eat?"

"Now there's a question…" he replied, smirking at me playfully

"I'm serious, Stefan." I informed him

"So am I." he admitted as he lifted me onto the worktop, his hands coming to rest on my legs, spreading them apart as he moved to stand between them, his eyes maintaining contact with mine as his hands began to travel up my legs in unison till they reached my panty covered mound, Stefan's bare hand pressing flat against it, making my back arch

"Stefan…" I gasped

Smiling at me warmly, he dropped to his knees and pulled me forward, pulling my panties down to my ankles to the floor and my dress up and around my waist, his lips descending, my head tipping back, my hand entwining in his hair…

 **I think it's safe to say Stefan and Caroline are both very much in the honeymoon phase of their relationship, wouldn't you? What's to come next, I wonder?**


	51. Chapter 51

CAROLINE'S POV:

I was stood in the kitchen cleaning when the door opened. Turning my head, I saw Elena walk in. Turning my head back to what I was doing, I focused on the task in hand which was cleaning the stove…

"Can I help you, Elena?" I questioned

"Damon told me what you said." she informed me "Was there any need?"

"What do you think?" I inquired

"I don't think there was, actually…" she admitted

"Really?" I asked "Of course you wouldn't. But believe me, there was."

"Why?" she questioned

"Stefan had to be tortured listening to you and Damon after you'd split up with him and after finding out that you were in love with his brother," I informed her "and he had the nerve to complain about Stefan and I…"

"You and Damon were together…" she replied

"I'd hardly call what he and I had together," I admitted "it was more manipulation and him using me for his own enjoyment. I was his plaything."

"Still, I don't think you should've said what you said…" she informed me

"Well tough," I replied "because I have done and I'm not going to apologise for it."

"Fine, then I'll make you apologise…" she admitted

Before I knew what was happening, her hand was wrapped around my throat and my body pinned against the wall. Lifting my hands, I pushed with all my strength, throwing her across the room into the door…

"What is wrong with you?" I questioned "We're friends!"

I watched as she got to her feet and licked her lips. Swallowing a lump in my throat, she hurried over to me and I snapped her neck as she reached me, her body dropping to the floor…

"I heard a bang," Stefan admitted as he walked into the room "are you okay?"

"Apart from being attacked by my so-called best friend, I'm fine." I informed him

"What?" he questioned

Motioning to my feet where Elena lay, he moved over to me and sighed heavily… "What happened?"

"Elena happened." I replied "Damon told her what I'd said to him this morning, and she thought I should apologise for it. When I said I wasn't going to, she attacked me, so I snapped her neck."

"Why would she attack you?" he asked

"You're asking me?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"It doesn't make sense," he admitted "Elena's a vampire, but she hates violence, so why would she attack you for no apparent reason?"

"What do we do now?" I questioned

"Move her to the sofa and wait till she comes round." he informed me

STEFAN'S POV:

I stood in the corner of the living room, holding a glass of Bourbon when I heard Elena groan. Moving over to her as she sat up, I handed her the glass, her downing it in one…

"Thanks…" she sighed "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" I questioned

"All I remember is Caroline snapping my neck," she informed me "I thought she was under control?"

"You don't remember anything that happened before that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"No," she replied "why? Should I?"

"You attacked Caroline, Elena," I informed her "because of what she said to Damon this morning…"

"I wouldn't do that…" she whispered

"You did." I replied "So Caroline snapped your neck."

"Why would I do that though?" she questioned "Caroline's my friend…"

"You really have no recollection of it?" I asked

"None…" she admitted "Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know." I replied, running my hand over my face "Did Damon tell you what Caroline had said?"

She nodded her head… "I came down to talk to her about it, but something in me snapped when she said she wasn't going to apologise for it. I lashed out…"

"I need to talk to Damon…" I informed her

"What's wrong, Stefan?" she questioned

Hurrying from the room, I vamp-sped up the stairs and made my way into Damon's bedroom, shutting the door behind me…

"You could knock, brother…" he chuckled

"Katherine's back." I informed him

"What?" he questioned "How do you know that?"

"Because she's in your girlfriend's body." I replied

 **Is Stefan right? And if so, what does this mean for them all?**


	52. Chapter 52

CAROLINE'S POV:

Why Stefan and I had agreed to come out for dinner with Damon and Elena I'll never know - I was insanely bored and I knew the only thing that would entertain me. Watching Stefan as he talked about something inane with his brother, I began to talk to Elena, letting my hand subtly slide under the table to sit on Stefan's leg, smiling as he turned his head to me momentarily and smiled at me warmly before entwining his with mine. Squeezing it, I let go of his hand and trailed my fingers inwards, stopping just before I reached his crotch…

STEFAN'S POV:

As I felt Caroline's fingers trail closer and closer, I decided two could play at that game and slid my hand to her thigh, moving up and up and up until it slid under her skirt, trailing inwards, cupping her through her panties. Hearing her sharp intake of breath, I stifled a chuckle and continued to engage in conversation with Damon, who I wasn't really listening to and as Caroline's hand cupped me through my trousers, I almost lost control there and then...

"Sorry, brother, I just need to use the facilities." I informed him as I stood up

"Me too." Caroline admitted

"Do you two have no shame?" Damon asked as I took Caroline's hand in mine

"About having hot sex in a public toilet?" Caroline asked "Nope..."

"You have no right to judge, given what happened at Jo and Alaric's wedding." I informed him

CAROLINE'S POV:

Stefan moved us from where I'd been straddling him, my body now pinned up against the back of the toilet cubicle door. Tipping my head back, his lips began to devour my neck, and I gasped as his fangs sank into my neck, the euphoria I was feeling continuing to tighten the knot in my belly that wanted and needed to explode…

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline and I readjusted ourselves and I placed my fingers on her neck, the mark my fangs had left barely visible anymore… "Sorry."

"Don't be," she replied "I liked it."

"You did?" I questioned

She nodded her head… "It made everything even more intense. Maybe we can try it again someday."

"How about we ditch Damon and Elena?" I suggested

"We can't…" she replied

"Why not?" I asked

"Because we're on a double date," she informed me "we can't just ditch them."

"So instead of going home and continuing what we've just done, you wanna go back to the boring table and listen to them drone on?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Okay," she sighed "take me home…"

Entwining her hand with mine, I vamp-sped us out of the toilets, through the restaurant and out to the car park…

 **Thoughts?**


	53. Chapter 53

CAROLINE'S POV:

"I don't think I can do this…" I admitted as Stefan pulled into Mom and John's driveway

"You can. I know you can." he informed me

"What if I want to hurt them?" I questioned

"Have you wanted to hurt any other humans you've been in contact with?" he inquired

I shook my head… "But this is different…"

"They're your parents, Caroline." he replied "You won't want to hurt them, I promise."

I glanced at him as he entwined his hand with mine and squeezed it. Smiling at him warmly, I unbuckled my seatbelt and dropped his hand, both of us climbing out of the car…

STEFAN'S POV:

I wound my arm around Caroline's waist as she rang the doorbell, the door being opened by Liz a couple of minutes later…

"Come in…" she proclaimed

Pushing Caroline forwards gently, we stepped inside and Liz shut the door behind us as we removed our coats and shoes…

"How're you, love?" Liz asked Caroline

"Okay." she replied, smiling at her weakly

"Caroline's a bit nervous." I explained "But I've told her everything's going to be fine, so she needs to start believing it."

Liz nodded her head in understanding… "Come through. We've got food and drinks all set up."

"Hi, you two." John greeted us as we walked through to the living room

CAROLINE'S POV:

"I don't know how I'm meant to be or act…" I admitted

"It's okay, love." Mom replied

"Is it?" I questioned "It shouldn't be this hard…"

She smiled at me sympathetically and squeezed my hand… "How is it?"

"Being a vampire?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her "You can say it. It's surreal, but amazing."

"How do you mean?" she asked

"If I want to be somewhere, I can use my vamp-speed to be there and I'll be there in a minute or less." I explained "But everything else is quite weird…"

"And you're adjusting to it well?" she inquired

"That's something you'll have to ask Stefan." I informed her

"What was that?" he questioned

"Mom wants to know if I'm adjusting to all this well." I replied "Am I?"

"Like a duck to water…" he admitted "We've had a few hiccups, but nothing we've not ironed out quickly."

"Shoot!" John proclaimed as his glass slipped from his fingers

"We'd better get you cleaned up," Mom informed him "come on, through to the kitchen. Can you two clean up in here please?"

Stefan nodded as Mom and John left the room. Continuing to sit, watching as they disappeared from sight, I heard Stefan begin to clear up the shards of glass…

"Caroline…" Stefan spoke

"I want his blood." I whispered

"What?" he asked

"I want to drink my step-dad's blood." I informed him

"It's okay," he replied, placing his hands on my shoulders as he moved to stand in front of me "remember what I taught you, yeah? Breathe in and out, push it away. Come on, Caroline…"

Doing as he said, I began to inhale and exhale, sighing with relief as the feeling disappeared. Smiling at him warmly, I nodded my head, his lips pressing against my forehead as Mom and John returned to the room…

"You okay, love?" John questioned

I nodded my head… "Stefan and I should probably be going soon."

"So soon?" Mom inquired

I nodded my head and smiled at her apologetically… "It's a long drive back and we've got a busy day tomorrow, but it's great to see you back at home and on the mend."

"I'm getting there, day by day." she replied "It's a struggle but I'm getting there."

"She's being modest," John informed us "she's doing fantastically well."

STEFAN'S POV:

"You did so well!" I proclaimed as I drove out of Atlanta

"Apart from the little slip…" she sighed

"You didn't break, which you could've." I informed her "you composed yourself and got your bloodlust under control. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." she replied, entwining her hand with mine "Do you think next time will be easier?"

I nodded my head… "Definitely. You've got over the first hurdle, so it's only up from here on out."

"I hope you're right." she admitted "Thank you for persuading me to do this; if it had of been down to me, I'd still be wondering whether I should pick up the phone or not."

"You're welcome." I replied

 **Caroline and Stefan have been to see Liz and John, and apart from a teeny slip, everything went okay. And is Stefan right, are things only on up from here on out?**


	54. Chapter 54

STEFAN'S POV:

I walked into mine and Caroline's bedroom and heard the shower running from the en-suite. Smirking to myself, I pulled off my t-shirt and made my way in, shutting the door behind me, listening as Caroline sang. Removing my tracksuit bottoms, I walked over to the shower cubicle and opened it, Caroline gasping as she turned and saw me stood there…

"What're you doing?" she questioned

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She smirked at me playfully and wound her arm around my neck, pulling me under the stream of water with her. Pressing my lips against hers, I pressed her back into the tiled wall behind her…

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Well that was one way to start the morning," I proclaimed as I walked out of the en-suite, pulling my towel tighter around me as I did so "maybe we should do that every morning…"

"I'd be up for that." Stefan admitted as he followed me through to the bedroom

"I bet you would." I replied as I turned to him, pressing my lips against his

Pulling away quickly as I heard my Mom's voice, I told Stefan to hurry up and get dressed as I did the same…

"Caroline, are you decent?" Mom's voice inquired from outside the bedroom door

"Almost." I replied "What're you dong here?"

"John and I thought we'd come here for a change." she informed me "So hurry up because we've got a breakfast reservation."

"Coming." I informed her

"You were ten minutes ago." Stefan replied, smirking at me as I glared at him

STEFAN'S POV:

"So, how long are you two down here for?" I asked Liz and John as Caroline and I sat across from them at the café we'd come to for breakfast

"Only the day." Liz replied "John's managed to squeeze in a day off so we thought we'd come and visit."

"It's really lovely to see you." Caroline admitted "I just wish you'd let us know so we could've been a little more prepared…"

"And ruin the surprise?" Liz questioned "No chance!"

"What time do you have to be on the road?" Caroline questioned "Can you stay for dinner? Stefan and I have this lovely little Italian we go to and we'd love to take you, wouldn't we, Stefan?"

I nodded my head… "On me, of course."

"Well then we'd love to, right, John?" Liz inquired "Can't pass up a free dinner…"

"Great!" I replied "Well how about we go and do some sightseeing after this? Head to some of the local hotspots?"

"Sounds brilliant." Liz admitted, smiling at me warmly

 **Liz and John have come to visit, and thank goodness for their respect for boundaries. They could've walked in on Stefan and Caroline, y'know…**


	55. Chapter 55

CAROLINE'S POV:

"I'm exhausted!" I proclaimed as Stefan and I made our way back into the house after saying goodbye to Mom and John, both of us flopping down on the sofa "And it looks as though we've got the place to ourselves, so what could we do with the rest of our evening?"

"I can think of a few things." Stefan admitted, grabbing a hold of me and pulling me on top of him

"Really?" I inquired "Such as?"

Smirking at me, he captured his lips in mine, his hand tangling in my hair as mine wound around his neck, my body sliding down into his, our chests and crotches pressing together…

"Do you two have no shame?" Elena's voice asked, making us pull apart

"What?" I questioned

"Making out and grinding on the couch," she replied "other people have to sit on here…"

"You and Damon have done all of this," I sighed as I moved off of Stefan reluctantly "and worse on this sofa, so why can't Stefan and I?"

"Because it's wrong." she informed me

"Whatever…" I replied, moving past her to leave the room

"Who do you think you are to speak to me that way?" she questioned, her hand locking around my wrist like a vice

"Elena," Stefan proclaimed, standing up "let her go!"

"What are you going to do if I don't?" she inquired

Her body fell to the ground as Stefan snapped her neck. Exhaling a breath, Stefan moved over to me…

"You okay?" he questioned

I nodded my head, allowing him to pull me into him as Damon walked into the room…

"Another snap?" he asked

"Yep." Stefan replied "And it's getting more and more frequent. We need to do something."

"Like?" he inquired

"I have an idea but you're not going to like it…" he admitted

STEFAN'S POV:

I locked the dungeon door as Damon walked out and leant his forehead against the wall. Placing my hand on his shoulder, he turned his head to me…

"Do you think we've done the right thing?" he inquired

"Until we can find a way to get Katherine out of her body, yes." I informed him

"And how are we going to do that?" he questioned

I shrugged my shoulders in reply as I headed up the dungeon steps to the main house… "Are you coming?"

He glanced between the dungeon Elena was locked in and back to me and nodded his head...

"I'm making dinner," I informed Stefan and Damon as they walked into the kitchen "do you want any?"

"No thanks." Damon replied "But put some away for me, I'll have it later."

I smiled at him warmly and nodded my head… "I know you don't agree with what's happened, but I've been in contact with Bonnie and she's going to see what she can find out on getting rid of dead spirits from living vampires. She'll be in touch."

"Thanks." he sighed

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" I asked Stefan as he walked out of the room

"I have no idea." he admitted

 **Stefan, Caroline and Damon have resorted to locking Elena in the dungeon until they can figure out a way to get rid of Katherine's spirit from her body – how will Damon cope?**


	56. Chapter 56

CAROLINE'S POV:

I made my way into the kitchen the next morning, being startled as I saw Damon sat at the kitchen table…

"She's awake then?" I questioned, snapping him from his trance as I heard Elena shouting

"I'm surprised you didn't hear her." he replied "She's been awake for hours…"

"Bonnie will find something to snap this out of her, Damon, I promise." I informed him

"I hope so," he admitted "I hate seeing her like this."

"Why don't you go out and hunt or something?" I suggested "Take your mind off it? You must've been down here for hours…"

"Good idea, Blondie." he replied

I smiled at him warmly as he rose to his feet and left the house. Hearing him exchange words with Stefan, his arms wrapped around my waist from behind a couple of minutes later…

"What are we gonna do about her?" I inquired

"Leave her until Bonnie finds something." he informed me

"We can't let her starve…" I replied "Maybe we should take her a blood bag or something?"

He nodded his head in agreement as I turned to him… "I'll do it though. I'm not having her hurt you again."

Smiling at him warmly, I pressed my lips against his, allowing my arm to wind around his neck and my fingers to run through the back of his hair… "Thank you."

STEFAN'S POV:

"Who's there?" Elena asked as I made my way into the basement

"It's me." I informed her

"Stefan, let me go, please…" she begged

"Nope," I replied "not a chance. Not until Bonnie finds a way to get this curse out of you."

"And how long will that be?" she questioned "I can't bear it in here much longer."

"You'll be fine," I assured her as I pushed a blood bag through the gaps in the bar of the door "we'll keep feeding you."

"But I need to hunt, Stefan!" she proclaimed "I'm a vampire!"

"And when you're safe to be around other vampires, then we'll let you go." I informed her "But for now, you're staying put."

"Where's Damon?" she asked as I went to leave

"Out hunting." I replied "Don't think you'll be able to twist him around your little finger because you won't. He's as worried and concerned as Caroline and me."

"Just let me out, Stefan!" she proclaimed

"Goodbye, Elena." I sighed, turning on my heel and making my way back up to the house

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Elena wants to see you," I informed Damon as he walked through the door from where I was sat in the living room "but you can't let her get inside your head and under your skin, Damon. You know how catastrophic it could be if you do."

He nodded his head… "I'm gonna shower first."

"Okay." I replied

STEFAN'S POV:

I stood in the kitchen, preparing lunch for Caroline and I when Damon made his way back up, shutting the door to the basement behind him…

"How did it go?" I asked as he moved to the liquor cabinet

"Awful." he replied "She hates me."

"She'll thank you in the long run." I informed him

"Will she?" he questioned "I'm keeping my current girlfriend locked up in a basement because the spirit of our ex-girlfriend is somehow within her body. I can't see her forgiving me…"

"She will." I assured him, placing my hand on his shoulder "And Bonnie will find something soon, I'm sure of it."

"I hope so." he sighed

CAROLINE'S POV:

"Bonnie's found something." I informed Stefan and Damon as I hurried into the kitchen "She says it's a long shot but she's willing to give it a go if we are."

"Damon?" Stefan inquired, turning to his brother

He glanced to the basement door where we heard Elena shouting and sighed, turning his head back to us, nodding in agreement…

 **What does Bonnie have in store? Will it work? And if it does, how will Elena feel once she realises what she's done?**


	57. Chapter 57

CAROLINE'S POV:

"It didn't work…" Bonnie admitted as she made her way into the kitchen from the basement

"What do you mean it didn't work?" Damon questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I mean it didn't work." she replied "She's unconscious."

"So how do you know it didn't work if she's unconscious?" he asked

"Are you questioning my judgement, Damon?" she inquired "It didn't work, okay? Katherine's spirit is still inside Elena's body, and there's only one way to get it out, so she says."

"And how's that then?" he questioned

"It's to do with Stefan." she admitted

"Me?" Stefan asked

Bonnie nodded her head… "Elena, Katherine, whatever, says it's to do with the travellers. They need you to give up your memories of Katherine, every single one of them."

"Why?" he inquired

"I don't know," she replied "but if we want Elena back, that's what we have to do."

"Stefan…" I spoke as he sat there in shock "Talk to me…"

"Do you have any idea how we can get in touch with these travellers?" he asked

"You're going to do it?" I questioned

"Of course he's going to do it…" Damon replied

"Even if he could be seriously hurt in the long run?" I asked "Nice bit of brotherly concern there, Damon…"

"Bonnie, how do we find these travellers?" Stefan inquired

"They're in Mystic Falls," she informed us "on the grounds behind the Lockwood mansion."

"Then we'd better get over there, hadn't we?" he suggested

"Have you even thought this through?" I asked, grabbing a hold of his wrist as he stood "You could be seriously hurt if this goes wrong, Stefan."

"I'll be fine." he assured me

"You don't know that!" I proclaimed "You don't know what they have in store for you in order to get your memories of Katherine. They could have anything planned…"

"He'll be fine, Caroline." Damon replied "I'll make sure of it."

I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded my head… "Give me five minutes."

"You're not coming." Stefan admitted

"What?" I questioned "Yes I am!"

He shook his head… "You need to stay here and stay safe. It's just me, Damon and Bonnie going."

"Stefan, I…" I began

Gasping as his lips pressed against mine, his hands cupping my cheeks, I felt the tears begin to fall as I began to reciprocate his kiss…

"As sweet and movie like as this is, can we get going please?" Damon questioned

Pulling apart, Stefan pressed his lips against my forehead and followed Damon and Bonnie from the house, the front door shutting behind them…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Are you sure about this?" Bonnie asked as Damon pulled up by the traveller camp

I nodded my head… "Let's get it over and done with."

"Stefan Salvatore…" a woman's voice proclaimed as I climbed out of the car "We've been expecting you."

"Let's just do what we need to, okay?" I questioned

"Of course." she replied "Follow me…"

I glanced at Damon and we followed the woman towards a chair and a fire…

"Take a seat." she proclaimed, motioning to the chair "And we'll get started."

CAROLINE'S POV:

I paced the living room, my phone in hand as I waited for Damon, Stefan and Bonnie to arrive back. They'd been gone for almost 2 hours. Jumping as my phone began to ring; I looked at my caller ID… Damon…

"Damon!" I proclaimed, hearing Stefan's shouts of pain in the background "What's happening?"

"They're frying his brain." he informed me "You need to talk to him. Get him through this."

"What?" I asked

"Just talk…" he begged

"Stefan," I spoke, tears springing to my eyes as I heard him continue to shout in pain "everything's going to be okay, I promise. I'm here. Just listen to my voice. Please. Just listen to my voice."

STEFAN'S POV:

The pain stopped suddenly and I gasped as I opened my eyes, looking around at my surroundings…

"We're done." a female's voice proclaimed

"Where am I?" I questioned

"Stefan…" a male's voice spoke "Stefan, are you okay?"

"Who're you?" I asked

"Damon, I'm your brother." he informed me "What the hell have you done to him?"

"Damon, what's happening?" a voice I recognised asked… Caroline

"Caroline?" I inquired "Caroline, where are you?"

"I'm at home. What's going on?" I questioned

"I don't know where I am," I admitted "or who I'm with."

CAROLINE'S POV:

" _I don't know where I am, or who I'm with."_

I hung up the phone and vamp-sped from the house to my car, driving to the traveller camp, seeing that it was now deserted, only Stefan, Bonnie and Damon remaining. Climbing out of my car, I hurried over, Stefan throwing his arms around me as I reached them…

"It's okay." I soothed as he began to cry, his whimpers being muffled against the skin of my neck "It's okay."

"What have they done to my brother?" Damon questioned

"They've taken all his memories, not just the ones of Katherine." Bonnie explained

"Then how come he remembers me and not Damon or you?" I asked

She shrugged her shoulders in reply… "That I don't know. But I do know we need to get back to the house, see if the curse has actually been lifted."

"Curse? What curse?" Stefan inquired

"Nothing for you to worry about." I replied "Come on, let's go."

"Where're we going?" he questioned as I entwined my hand with his

"Home." I informed him

 **Were you expecting that? Big thanks to the lovely Poppy for the idea. Will Stefan ever get his memories back? And here's hoping you enjoy the rollercoaster ride that's to come…**


	58. Chapter 58

CAROLINE'S POV:

I pulled into the driveway of the Salvatore house and switched my car engine off, turning to look at Stefan who was staring out of the window. Unbuckling my seatbelt, I reached out my hand and took a hold of his, his head turning to me…

"Do you remember this place?" I asked, motioning to the house

He shook his head… "Am I meant to?"

I nodded my head… "This is your home."

"I'm sorry…" he sighed, dropping my hand, his hands running over his face

"It's okay." I replied "Why don't we head inside and we have a chat?"

"What about?" he questioned

"What you can and can't remember…" I informed him

STEFAN'S POV:

Caroline handed me a cup and I thanked her as she sat down opposite me, setting her cup down on the table…

"So, you remember me…" she began "What else do you remember?"

"I sort of remember why I was where I was," I admitted "but not properly."

"What do you remember about that?" she asked

"I know I was there for a reason, to try and help someone." I replied "But that's it…"

"Right. Do you remember anything else?" she inquired

"I remember you," I informed her "I remember how we met. I saved you from a creep at a bar, and I remember the first time we kissed. But that's it."

She smiled at me weakly and entwined her hand with mine… "I wish you remembered more."

"So do I." I admitted "Do you think I'll ever remember?"

"You will if I've got anything to do with it." she replied "But right now you need to get some rest. You've had an exhausting day…"

"Can you stay?" I questioned as she stood to leave the room

"If you really want me to?" she asked "Do you?"

I nodded my head, holding out my hand for her to take...

CAROLINE'S POV:

I woke as night was falling on Mystic Falls and saw Stefan was still fast asleep. Moving from his embrace, I climbed from the sofa we'd fallen asleep on and made my way through to the kitchen, finding Damon and Elena sat at the table…

"How's Stefan?" Elena asked "Damon filled me in on what happened, what he did…"

"He's asleep." I informed her "And I have no idea how we're going to get him back."

"We'll find a way, Blondie." Damon assured me "What does he remember?"

"Me and bits of our relationship, but that's it." I sighed as I sat down "What are we gonna do?"

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Elena inquired

"I don't know." I admitted, running my hands over my face "I really don't know…"

 **Poor Caroline and poor Stefan – their rollercoaster ride is only just beginning…**


	59. Chapter 59

CAROLINE'S POV:

It had now been a month-and-a-half since the travellers had wiped Stefan's memories, and there was still no sign of any of them returning. The atmosphere in the Salvatore house was tense to say the least, Damon frustrated that his own brother couldn't remember him, Stefan frustrated that he couldn't remember anything about his life other than me, and me frustrated because he couldn't remember any of our good times…

"Do we have to keep doing this?" Stefan questioned as he shut the photo album "We've been looking at the same album and the same pictures for days now, and it's not bringing anything back. Maybe we could try and re-enact some scenes of us, maybe that'd bring something back?"

"Are you sure that's something you want to try?" I asked

"It's worth a shot, isn't it?" he suggested "What about our first fight?"

"What about it?" I inquired

"What happened? Why did we fight?" he asked

"You agreed with Damon over me about something he said. Seems petty going back and thinking about it," I admitted "but at the time I was so angry."

"And did anything happen?" he inquired

"Like what?" I questioned

"Something significant, that might help me to remember." he replied

"Not that I remember." I admitted "Sorry."

"It's okay." he sighed "It was worth a shot. Back to the photo albums?"

I smiled at him warmly and opened the photo album again, skipping to a page from Halloween…

STEFAN'S POV:

"Why I let you persuade me into dressing up like that I'll never know…" I proclaimed as Caroline and I looked at old Halloween photos

"Hey…" she replied, punching my arm

" _You're a jerk, Stefan Salvatore."_

"Stefan?" Caroline asked, snapping me from my trance

"Do that again." I proclaimed

"What?" she questioned

"Hit me." I replied "Something came back. Hit me again."

Doing as I asked, she hit me again…

" _I hate you! How could you possibly agree with your brother over this?"_

"I remember our first fight." I informed her

"What?" she inquired "Please tell me you're being serious?"

"I'm being serious." I replied "I remember our first fight, Caroline."

Before I had chance to say anything else, my body had collided with the sofa cushions as Caroline threw her arms around my neck, sending us backwards…

"How do you feel?" she inquired as we pulled apart

"Fine," I informed her "can we carry on? Maybe I'll remember something else?"

She nodded her head, pressing her lips against my cheek…

 **Stefan remembers his and Caroline's first fight – is it a good thing, or is it one of the only memories he'll get back?**


	60. Chapter 60

STEFAN'S POV:

"Stefan, it's okay." Caroline assured me as I groaned in frustration

"No it's not. I remember one thing. One thing, that's it!" I proclaimed

"And it's okay. It's a step forward. A step in the right direction." she replied "Look, c'mon, we could both use some rest. We'll try again tomorrow."

"You head up, and I'll see you up there." I informed her

"Stefan, torturing yourself isn't gonna help." she sighed

"I'm not gonna torture myself," I replied "I just want to continue looking, see if anything at all comes back."

"Okay. I'll see you up there in a little while then, yeah?" she questioned

I nodded my head and smiled at her warmly, letting my eyes drift back to the pages of the photo albums in front of me. Pressing her lips against my cheek, she left the room…

"What're you still doing up, brother?" Damon's voice asked

"I'm flying a kite." I informed him "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"There's no need to be so harsh, Stefan." Elena proclaimed

"Isn't there?" I inquired "I remember one measly thing, that's it. You have no idea how that feels, so why don't you just do us all a favor and go away?"

"Stefan!" Damon hissed

"What?" I asked

"What's going on?" Caroline's voice questioned as he was about to reply

"My brother's being a dick face," Damon informed her "sort him out, Blondie."

CAROLINE'S POV:

" _My brother's being a dick face. Sort him out, Blondie."_

"Enough!" I proclaimed, moving over to Stefan and shutting the photo albums

"What?" he questioned

"I said enough." I informed him "You're torturing yourself, so I'm putting a stop to you looking at these for today. C'mon…"

Moving the photo albums aside, I held my hand out to Stefan and he took it, letting me lead him upstairs and into our bedroom. Shutting the door behind us, I began to undress him, watching him as he stared off into space…

"What're you thinking about?" I asked

STEFAN'S POV:

" _What're you thinking about?"_

"You." I admitted "You did this, a night I got attacked. You stripped me, patched me up and helped me shower."

"When was that?" she questioned

"After my fight with another vampire, before you turned." I replied

I looked at her as she didn't answer to see her smiling at me warmly. Leaning up, she pressed her lips against mine…

"Things are gonna be okay." she assured me, winding her arms around my now bare waist "I know it."

 **Stefan remembers something else…**


	61. Chapter 61

STEFAN'S POV:

"Hey," Elena greeted me as she walked into the living room "I found these in the attic, and when I asked Damon, he said they might help trigger something pre-Caroline."

"Thanks." I replied "And Elena, about yesterday…"

"Don't worry about it – we were being insensitive." she informed me "Just stop torturing yourself. If you're gonna remember, you will do, in time."

I smiled at her warmly as she squeezed my shoulder and left the room, Caroline taking her place as I opened the first photo album from the pile Elena had left…

"Elena said she'd found some more albums," she admitted as she sat down next to me "you were such a cute kid!"

"I'm still cute now, right?" I questioned

"I'd say handsome more than anything." she informed me, pressing her lips against my cheek

I glanced at her momentarily, and then turned back to the photo album, my eyes settling on a picture of Damon and I, his arm in a cast…

"Stefan…" Caroline spoke

"Damon broke his arm falling out of a tree." I informed her "We were both trying to impress the same girl, so he challenged me to see who could climb the highest, and obviously he went first being the eldest, and broke his arm when he fell."

"That's amazing, Stefan." she proclaimed

"What is? The fact that Damon broke his arm?" I asked

"No, the fact that you remember that." she replied "See, it's all coming back…"

"Do you think it'll all come back?" I inquired

"Hopefully." she informed me, entwining her hand with mine

 **Short chapter I know, but I'm writing this before I start work at 8:30am. Stefan remembers a memory of him and Damon from when they were kids – is that a step in the right direction?**


	62. Chapter 62

**Final chapter time (sob!). You'll find out why we have Elena's POV as you read too…**

CAROLINE'S POV:

Slowly, and almost painfully, week-by-week, month-by-month, Stefan's memories had returned, and we'd made a decision to leave Mystic Falls and all the pain and upset it had brought us. Watching him as he shut his car boot after loading the last of our bags in, he turned to me and smiled at me warmly…

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he questioned

I nodded my head… "I've never been surer of anything. Get me to Chicago."

"Yes, Ma'am." he proclaimed, mock saluting me

Shaking my head, I moved over to him and pressed my lips against his, pulling away teasingly as I felt him begin to deepen the kiss, and made my way to the passenger side, climbing into the car, Stefan joining me a minute later…

"You do know you're a tease, don't you?" he asked

I nodded my head… "And with a two hour drive ahead of us, however will I keep myself occupied?"

"You wouldn't dare…" he replied

"Wouldn't I? Just make sure you keep your eyes on the road, Salvatore." I proclaimed

ELENA'S POV:

"What's that?" Damon asked as he walked into the living room

"A letter from Stefan and Caroline," I informed him "they've left Mystic Falls."

"They've what?" he questioned

"They've left." I replied "Caroline says her Mom's not having a very good time of it at the minute, so they've gone to help John out, and then they're gonna see where the road takes them."

"Does it say why they left without saying goodbye?" he inquired

I shook my head… "Just that they love us, that they'll be in touch to let us know they're safe and they'll see us soon."

"Right…" he replied

"Are you okay?" I asked

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" he questioned

"You don't have to act the tough guy with me, Damon," I replied "Stefan was your brother and whether you want to admit it or not, you loved him. It's okay to be sad he's gone."

"We were good, me and him, for the first time in a long time. I thought he'd at least say goodbye…" he admitted

STEFAN'S POV:

"I should've said goodbye to Damon…" I sighed as I drove

"What?" Caroline inquired

"I should've," I replied "they'll have got the letter by now and he'll be hurt, whether he'll admit it or not that I left without saying goodbye."

"Are you regretting just leaving a letter?" I questioned

"No, because it was the right thing to do. I just wish I'd said goodbye…" I informed her

"We'll see them again one day." she assured me, entwining her hand with mine "And you'll be speaking to him later, you can apologise and explain our reasons for doing what we did then."

"Yeah, you're right." I replied, bringing our joined hands up to my lips, pressing them against her knuckles "As always…"

"What was that?" she questioned

"What?" I asked

"What did you say?" she inquired "Because I'm sure I heard you say as always, but I can't have done, can I? That's something you'd never admit…"

I glanced at her momentarily and smirked… "You're right, Caroline."

"Thank you." she replied, leaning towards me and pressing her lips against my cheek

 **Stefan and Caroline have gone off to start their new adventure together, making a pit stop to see her Mom and step-dad – couldn't finish the story without mentioning them, could I? Hope you all enjoyed this story…**


End file.
